Latidos
by SetsukaHeel
Summary: Kyoko y Ren finalmente saben que se aman mutuamente... despues de muchos intentos fallidos Ren toma la decicion final de amarla y ser amado... que pasara despues? descubranlo... :D
1. Cap 1: Reencuentro con el pasado

Primera historia . muxos nervios esper la acojan bien arigato U.U ((( si le puse muxas caritas me emociono cuando escribo U_U es para dar mas emoción y puedan ver como me expreso... sorry si alguien le parece mal... de vdd lo lamento)))

**Cap 1: "Reencuentro con el pasado…"**

-U.U que Hare? - se decía kyoko, pensando en si aceptar o no la propuesta de trabajo que Sawara-san le diera….

/Flash back/

-Ring…. Ring….. – sonaba en celular de kyoko..

-Moshi moshi!- dijo kyoko.

_**-Ohh kyoko-chan… tengo una propuesta de un pequeño drama para ti, el cual serás co protagonista con un nuevo talento que desea lanzarse al mundo de los doramas; te interesaría el papel? – **_dijo Sawara…

-Clarooooooo….. De que se trata, quienes serán mis compañeros, o mas bien con quien debo protagonizarlo? – dijo una muy, pero muy animada kyoko con ojos de estrellitas *-* …

_**-Esto es lo que no se si, ….. te agradara….. hmmm es acerca de Fuwa sho – **_un ya resignado Sawara esperaba los gritos aterradores de la joven actriz u.U…

-….

-…..

-…..

-…..( paso un largo rato antes que kyoko dijera una sola palabra….)

-por favor Sawara-san, podría responder mañana durante la mañana?- un muy tranquila kyoko hablaba.. (Cosa muyyyyyyyyyyy rara xD)

_**-**__**Claro… entenderé si declinas la oferta, bueno tengo que dejarte piénsalo… es una buena forma de demostrar tu talento, serás co-protagonista, solo eso puedo decirte, bueno me despido ^^U **_–y Sawara colgó el teléfono

-…. Que demonios es estoooo! Como se le ocurre al estupido sho! Que aceptaré eso! Que se largué a otro planeta con su estupido dorama, porque eso será un estupido dorama! - kyoko gritaba como loca en la sala de la Sección Loveme!... saliendo disparados sus demonios con ganas de destruir todo a su paso ¬_¬# (ven que si salieron su demonios xDDD)

/fin Flash back/

-Que debo hacer… Sawara-san dijo que esta era mi… pero el solo pensar en trabajar con el…..¡ MALDITO SHOTAROOOOO! – decía kyoko…

-Hmmm si sigues mostrando esa cara de enojo, y esas poses de miedo nadie se te acercará, mogami-san ^^ - un tranquiló y relajado Ren se le dirigía con una gran sonrisa caballerosa.

-Tsuruga-san… - una muy avergonzada kyoko lo miraba totalmente roja….

-…?, ocurre algo malo Mogami-san? – dijo Ren algo serio.

-no… no es nada… o mas bien no se que hacer con respecto a una propuesta de un dorama – dijo kyoko con la cabeza agachada.

-Drama?, de que drama hablas? – Ren se quedo callado x unos momentos y recordó lo que Yashiro le dijo momentos antes.

-Flash back-

-Ren escuche por casualidad hablar a Sawara-san y kyoko sobre un dorama dónde pedían que ella fuera la co-protagonista – dijo Yahiko.

-Es muy bueno para su carrera, cuando la vea la felicitare – dijo Ren.

-Hmmm…. Es que Ren no me comprendes….. Quien será el protagonista será Fuwa Sho… y quiere que sea kyoko su compañera en el drama - con cara de terror cerro los ojos pensando que Ren pondrían cara de pocos amigos.

-Un crudo silencio invadió ese instante **(no esto no puede estar pasando… no ahora.. no cuando al fin estoy dispuesto a confesarle a kyoko que soy Kuon….. maldito Fuwa por que siempre tienes que aparecer en su vida)**, hasta que reacciono.

-Eso no es problema Yashiro, hablare con el presidente para que mueva sus contactos y me incluyan en el drama, así Fuwa no intentara nada contra ella ^^ - con una sonrisa caballerosa de miedo.

-**Ren da miedo cuando de Fuwa y kyoko se trata… jojo pero si son los celos es obvió jojo.. - se decía Yahiko con una sonrisa picara.**

- fin flash back-

-Ahhhh… al drama en el que participare al igual que tu… en dónde Fuwa ara su debut como actor – sonrisa falsa muy brillante – seguramente el pensara que actuar es como cantar ufff... no sabe que esto será un gran reto y tal vez en vez de esquilar a la oveja salga el esquilado, que pena me da - con una gran sonrisa brillante y muy caballerosa.

-Los demonios de kyoko se comenzaron a levantar ante este suceso y a rodearlo como atraídos por el aura que en ese minuto Ren emitía.

-Se despidieron sin decir ninguna palabra, claro que kyoko seguía como ida inmersa en su decisión… y Ren sin poder decirle que no aceptará tal propuesta… ya era hora d la cita que pidió con Lory…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº /

-Es extraño que seas tu quien solicite pedirme algo, que ocurrió con Kyoko-chan ahora – Lory sabia que solo trabándose d ella Ren podría pedir alguna cita urgente.

-…. ^^U – carita de Ren.

-Si es sobre ella… quiero pedirte que muevas tus contactos para ser parte del drama donde debutara Fuwa Sho… dónde el será protagonista y donde quere que Mogami-san sea su co-protagonista – dijo muy serio

-Mmmm,…. Tratándose de la compañía discográfica, pues es como obvio que acudieran a los directores de LME… eso no será problema alguno, la cosa es que papel tendrás? Se supone k el libreto lo escribió el mismo Fuwa basado en su infancia – dijo Lory con una sonrisa y expulsando humo de la pipa…

-…. Su infancia…. Solo habría que agregar a un nuevo personaje y ya se cual será el nombre de este personaje… - dijo Ren muy seguro

ººººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Eras pasadas las 10 AM y Kyoko ya tenia clara la respuesta... se dirigió hasta la oficina de Sawara, con una determinación muy clara. Claro que ni siquiera ella misma sabia quienes estaban en LME…

-Cuando Kyoko entro a la oficina, nadie estaba ahí y eso el extraño mucho se acercó al escritorio d Sawara-san y vio una pequeña nota que decía:

_Srta. Mogami-san por favor presentarse _

_en la oficina del presidente Takarada._

_Atte. L.T._

_PDD: vente rápido Mogami-chan.._

-Kyoko extrañada se apresuro y llego rápidamente a la oficina del presidente. Y para su sorpresa estaban; por un lado Shoko, Sho y el director Ogata y por el otro lado estaban Tsuruga-san Yahiko-san, y en medio estaban Sawara-san y el presidente sentados (como tratando de parar una pelea) xDDD

-eeehhh con su permiso Sr. Presidente… me mando a llamar? - dijo una desconcertada Kyoko.

-Antes que nada Mogami-san, dinos tu respuesta participaras o no en el drama? - dijo Lory muy serio

-Todos estaban muy expectantes a la respuesta de la joven de ojos ambar… sobre todo Sho y Ren eran los más interesados en su respuesta.

-Mi respuesta no fue fácil de tomar… pero debo mirar esta oportunidad como un futuro para próximos proyectos, así que m respuesta es si!, no lo hago por ti estupido Sho! Es por que soy una profesional – mirando a Sho con una seguridad y ojos desafiantes…

-Por supuesto, eso esperaba de ti Kyoko la mujer que escogí para venirme de esa provincia sin futuro donde vivíamos – dijo Sho

-Ren no podía contenerse mas, así que dijo muy fríamente – mi papel será el de Kuon… - dijo Ren.

-todos quedaron pasmados… congelados y los mas afectados al anuncio fueron: Lory…Sho y Kyoko… sobre todo ella…

continuara...

Pondré una ficha técnica de cada personaje ..

_**Tsuruga Ren:**_

_Apodo: Ren  
>Nombre: Ren<br>Apellido: Tsuruga  
>Edad: 20 años<br>Empleo: actor  
>Raza: Humano<br>Sexo: hombre  
>Sexualidad: homosexual<br>Descripción Física:Moreno, alto, ojos violeta, de cuerpo fuerte.  
>Descripción Psicológica: Es conocido por su carácter paciente y amigable con todo el mundo, Ren tiene un extraña manera de mostrar sus emociones o animo, cuando está molesto o es irónico saca su sonrisa de aparador, deslumbrante pero poco profunda, pero cuando esta celoso o realmente molesto, su cara toma un tiente frio de asesinato, y deja salir una aura oscura. Pero también puede dar una dulce y angelical sonrisa que ciega y marea a las mujeres. O su mirada calculadora y coqueta<br>Gustos: Las cosas salgan como a el le gustan, la persona que ame.  
>Odios: Quisquilloso con la gente con la que tiene confianza.<br>Historia: Tsuruga Ren es un famoso actor en Japón, de muy buena fama ya que es el numero uno que decide tomarse un tiempo para descansar, así que busca algo para descansar y encuentra un folleto sobre la ciudad, y que mejor ir a otra nueva ciudad a descargar su estres y mas comprandose una mascota._


	2. Cap 2: Amor aprueba de balas

Ke les parecio el 1º cap. Espero ke les aya gustado *-*

**Cap 2: "Amor a prueba de balas."**

-Ren no podía contenerse mas, así que dijo muy fríamente – mi papel será el de Kuon… - dijo Ren.

-todos quedaron pasmados… congelados y los mas afectados al anuncio fueron: Lory…Sho y Kyoko… sobre todo ella…

-No, no es posible como sabe ese nombre Tsuruga-san, como lo sabe! Dígame – una Kyoko desconcertada y muy confusa. – **(como puede sabes ese nombre Tsuruga-san, es el nombre del hijo de Kuu oto-san, esto debe tener una explicación…. Espera Kyoko por que quiere ser ese personaje, por que lo quere meter en la historia de la infancia del estupido Sho, que ocurre acá)** – por favor alguien podría explicarme lo que ocurre no entiendo a lo que se refiere Tsuruga-san – dijo Kyoko mirando a Lory.

-Ufff…. Ren será mejor que vallan a la habitaron de al lado y es mejor que esta vez seas 100% claro – dijo Lory con un tono de resignación

-pero por que Presidente Lory, es algo confidencial o que ocurre – seguía mus desconcertada Kyoko – Tsuruga-san que ocurre, que esta pasando? Tsuruga-san! Respóndame – insistía Kyoko al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna del morenote con mirada de matador (xDDD).

-Ren la tomo de la mano y la llevó prácticamente jalándola hacia dónde Lory le había indicado… esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, claro que el único que objeto dicha acción fue Shotaro, que con un movimiento rápido se les paro enfrente con una mirada de odio, recordando lo que Lory les había dicho a el y a Shoko **(jejeje… bienvenido joven estrella de rock es un gusto que seleccionaras mi compañía para que te proporcionara un director y compañeros escogidos por ti, solo que de antemano que no dejare que Ogata dirija tu drama y que Kyoko-san participe, si no aceptas la participación de Ren? je je je .. que me dices…. - le dijo Lory).**

-que crees que ases Tsuruga, crees que puedes jalar a una chica así? Con que derecho lo haces? No eres nadie solo un actor… su sempai nada mas como amigo de la infancia no permitiré que le digas algo que a ponga peor de lo que esta – dijo un enfurecido Sho

-Déjanos pasar, se que no esta bien por lo mismo tengo que explicarle algo importante… así que apártate del camino – Ren lo miro con esa mirada como la que tenia cuando supo que el salvador de Kyoko, cuando fue acosada por Reino, había sido el mismo Fuwa – con un empujón lo aparto del camino… y entraron a la habitación asignada por Lory.

-Mogami-san mmm…. Tengo que decirte algo importante… es probable que me odies por haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo, mas importante aun las veces que te vi llorar y sufrir desee tanto poder consolarte como lo hacia cuando eras pequeña… - dijo Ren

-Espera un momento Tsuruga-san, que dices tu no me consolabas cuando y era pequeña, es mas cuando escuche el nombre de Kuon saliendo de tus labios, me dije: talvez Tsuruga-san sabia de la existencia del hijo de oto-san Kuu, pero lo que me estas diciendo ahora mismo no tiene nada que ver. – una Kyoko un tanto enojada y atemorizada a la respuesta de Ren.

-Kyoko me considerabas un hada… cuando me fui te di la piedra que guardas como un tesoro.

-…. No! Estas mintiendo me estas mintiendo Tsuruga-san eres muy cruel, Kron es algo sagrado para mi, sus recuerdos, todo el! Y tratas de acerté pasar por él eso es muy bajo aun mas bajo que el idiota de Shotaro! – Kyoko se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba

-Por favor cálmate solo escúchame?

-No aléjate de mi no te me acerques!

-Kyoko por favor, esto es aun mas difícil para mi! Solo escúchame

-que no te me acerques – en ese instante la voz de ambos se comenzó a subir, los que estaban en la habitación contigua comenzaron a escuchar gritos (mas de Kyoko)

-Cálmate por favor Kyoko! – Ren se acercó a sujetarla firmemente para que lo escuchara.

-No! Aléjate, suéltame! ….. te odio Tsuruga Ren…. Te odioo! – dijo Kyoko por ultimo con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Fue entonces que entro Sho y ella se desmayo.

-Que le hiciste cabron? Responde! – un enfurecido Sho agarro a Kyoko mientras miraba a Ren con odio.

-Que paso aquí Ren? – dijo Lory

-… - Ren no decía ni una sola palabra

-Ren que paso, te estoy hablando responde! – Lory ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Ren? Que paso dinos! Por que Kyoko-chan se desmayo? Ren por favor responde! – Yahiko preguntaba muy intrigado

-E... e… ella….. Ella me odia – fueron las únicas palabras que logro decir Ren, antes de ser interrumpidos por una visita inesperada!

/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Una media hora antes de todo lo ocurrido. Pisaba suelo japonés una estrella y su esposa!

-Darling, podré ver a nuestro querido Kuon verdad? (ojos de estrellitas) – dijo la hermosa mujer de esbelta figura, cabello rubio muy largo casi rizado, una dulce y maternal voz, ojos color verdes, piel blanca y alta. Su nombre era Julie

-Claro! Esa es la idea que sea una gran sorpresa, además te presentare a nuestra hija igual *-* te encantara – decía muy emocionado Kuu

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/

-E... e… ella….. Ella me odia – fueron las únicas palabras que logro decir Ren, antes de ser interrumpidos por una visita inesperada!

-Pero que ocurrió para que te dijera eso? – Preguntaron todos, ecepto Sho y Shoko que trataban de despertar a Kyoko – debió ser algo que ni ella misma lograra perdonar, que fue lo que dijiste para que ella reaccionara de esa manera? –Dijo Yahiko – ni yo mismo entiendo lo que paso – dijo Ren deprimidamente.

-ring ring….. – el celular de Lory comenzó a sonar – Si diga?

_**-Jefe! Ohayo! Como te encuentras, sabes en este minuto estamos entrando a LME, claro que disfrazados podríamos encontrarnos en la oficina la sección LOVEME?**_ –dijo Kuu

-0.0… - no creo que a Ren le haga gracia el verlos acá sin previo aviso – dijo el Jefe – es mas no es un buen momento para él, esta pasando un shock emocional, y creo que le tomara tiempo arreglarlo. No obstante ire por ustedes solo esperen ya mando a mi hombre de confianza.

-Mogami-san estas mejor?, tengo un trabajo en este minuto para ti – el jefe continuo diciéndole – es mas quiero que estés con mis invitados mientras hablo con Ren, y no quiero un no de tu parte. –finalizo.

-De acuerdo presidente – algo desanimada contesto Kyoko, pero puesto que se trataba de una orden del presidente no podía negarse, aun si su corazón estaba lastimado, dolido y en ese minuto increíblemente para ella era Sho quien estaba a su lado abrazándola y pidiéndole que no llorara mas puesto que le partía el corazón al rubio verla en ese estado.

-dejaras de tener esa cara Kyoko?, realmente se que hice mal en tratarte como basura, y me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy, y seguiré lamentándome hasta no ser perdonado por ti que eres la mujer.. qu…. - llego Ren con un aura amenazante, puesto logro escuchar algo de lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo a su Kyoko.

-Que miras perdedor? Quieres causarle mas dolor y lagrimas de las que ya le haz hecho derramar? – le guitoneo el rubio al pelinegro.

-Tego que hablar con ella de algo que no te incumbe, solo a ella y ami asíque déjanos Fuwa – con los ojos ardiendo en furia al ver que este la tenia abrazada y ella ni siquiera decía nada de la situación.

-Lo que tenga que decirme Tsuruga-san espero que sea en el trabajo, ahora si me disculpan el Jefe me pidió un favor con permiso, y gracias Sho… por estar aquí…pero aun no olvido lo que tu me hiciste – con los ojos que ya se le llenaban de lagrimas Ren vio esa escena dónde el la ayudaba a levantarse, y el pelinegro miraba como si fuera un intruso que nada debía hacer ahí…- la pelinaranja miro a Ren con ojos llenos de lagrimas, dolor y divagando que debía hacer respecto a su príncipe.

/

-al llegar buscar a los amigos del jefe Kyoko se sentía tan mal que paso de largo sin ver a Kuu, este por su parte se dio cuenta de su estado y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la muchacha se asusto y se largo a llorar sin control! – que le hiciste Darling ¬¬ , pobre chica ser asustada por un tipo como tu que espanto uff – Julie como me dices es a mi que soy tu amado esposo T_T el padre de tu único hijo, bueno ella igual es tu hija desde que la adopte, te la presento – y recién ahí Kyoko reconoció a Kuu.

-Oto-san! – envuelta en llanto se aferro a el, ni Julie y mucho menos Kuu sabían por que el de sus lagrimas.

-Que ocurre hija? – pregunto Kuu, muy preocupado

-Es que…. Mi sempai me mintió todo este tiempo T^T y justo ase un rato me confeso algo que era para mi realmente importante T^T

-..? – será que Ren le dijo que era mi hijo? – pensaba Kuu

-pero nenita que te dijo tu sempai? – interrumpió Julie

-pues dijo que era alguien que yo quise mucho en el pasado cuando éramos niño, cuando aun vivía en Kioto T^T y ahora realmente no se que hacer ni que pensar de el T^T

-mmm… comprendo, pero el te explicó el porque de su actuar? – prosiguió Kuu muy sorprendido.

-realmente no… me puse histérica no quería creer lo que me decía….es mas le dije que lo odiaba T^T y yo… realmente lo amo T^T

-ambos, Kuu y Julie se miraron con gotitas en la cabeza ^^U – pero haber dinos que te dijo exactamente, como te dijo esa verdad?

-bueno él me dijo que era el amigo con quien yo pasaba tardes enteras a la oriya de un río, para mi era como un príncipe… yo pensaba que era un hada… rubio, alto, ojos verdes… como los de usted señora… por cierto quien es usted? ^^U – Pregunto Kyoko.

-ooohhhh es cierto mi Darling no nos a presentado aun, soy Julie la esposa de Kuu Hizuri y por como el te considera, y honestamente en este rato yo también… pues soy tu madre ^^

- =O , tengo una madre muy bella =$ - se sonrojo la pequeña Kyoko.

-Que halagó muchas gracias, tu igual lo eres =). Pero bueno continua!

-hai!.. y pues me dijo que su nombre no era Tsuruga Ren, que su verdadero nombre era Kuon… mi amigo de la infancia T^T .. el siempre supo que yo quería verlo y nunca me lo confeso… por eso me siento dolida T_T

-0.0… -un sudor muy frío recorrió la espalda de ambos padres….

-pero querida… es… es mejor que lo dejes explicarte no crees? ^^U – dijo Kuu, pero Julie habiendo escuchado lo ultimo… sabia que si le ocultaban eso también serian odiados por la joven, así fue como le contó la historia..

-Kyoko-chan te contare una historia sip ^^ - Kuu la miro con miedo , es mas miro a ambas con mucho temor, y disimuladamente llamo al jefe para que trajera a Ren hasta dónde estaban… - nosotros… tenemos un hijo, el pues fue llevado a distintas locaciones mientras Kuu y yo trabajábamos por el mundo, es mas en una ocasión Kuu tubo que hacer una película en Japón… se trasladaron a Kioto puesto era la mejor locación, era la ciudad natal de el y la considero perfecta… - Kyoko algo sorprendida escuchaba ala hermosa mujer con atención – era lógico que un niño de 9 años… mientras su padre filmaba en las locaciones el salía a dar paseos por los alrededores de donde se hospedaban, un día antes de irse de ese lugar Kuu le dijo que abandonarían el sitio pues ya no era necesaria su presencia, sus escenas estaba completas y quería regresar a Hollywood, esto puso pálido a nuestro hijo que no quería irse de aquel sitio pues el tenia una amiga especial con quien compartía tardes enteras, de esto supimos mucho después… - ehh! Espere un minuto… dijo tardes enteras… una amiga… cerca de un río …. Me trata de decir que su hijo es….

-Kuon! Mira la sorpresa que te traje! Tu madre!

-Kyoko estaba como estatua! Y por su parte Julie, Kuu y el jefe sonreían!

/Flash back/

-Jefeeeeee! Baje de inmediato, y traiga a Kuon! Estamos con Kyoko-chan y Julie le esta contando el como Kuon se enamoro de ella… no es romántico *-*

-que as dicho padre! No le digan nada! Que vergüenza! - y Ren colgó!

/Fin flash back/

-Kyoko…. Yo… quiero…. Hmmm – no sabia como pedirle a su amada que le dejara explicarle!

-Kyoko-chan te escuchara no es así hija ^^ - le dijo la rubia a una Kyoko sonrojada…

-etto…etto…. Si… dejare que me expliques – dijo ella

-Ren estaba tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras que se sentaron algo alejados del trío que no dejaba de mirar y tratar de escucharlos – Kyoko-chan yo… - desde la infancia que no escuchaba a su príncipe decirle así… eso la sonrojo aun mas… - yo… trate de regresar por muchos años… pero… no se me concedió… una ves que fui creciendo me comencé a meter en el mundo del entretenimiento… pero tras la sombra del famoso Kuu Hizuri no podía destacar así fue que me bien a Japón sin su autorización… una vez acá mi primer objetivo fue ser reconocido, y luego seria ir por ti y traerte conmigo… pero cuando fui a buscarte… tu habías desaparecido no encontré pista sobre ti… perdí la esperanza y fue que te encontré acá.. justo donde menos espere encontrarte… para la mala suerte pensé que solo eras de las mujeres que solo buscan venganza y comencé a tratarte de manera inadecuada.. cuando vi la piedra esa noche… supe que eras tu… y trate.. de verdad que trate de buscar la manera de decirte… pero… ese Fuwa siempre que estaba un paso mas cerca aparecía y no sabia como decírtelo… Kyoko-Chan perdóname por favor – Ren soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas que dejaron paralizados a todos quienes estaban atentos a ellos ( los 3 mosqueteros xDDD ).

-Korn… digo Kuon… te entiendo… perdóname tu igual… actúe de manera irracional, no como debería actuar una persona madura tu = debe perdonarme, pero no llores sip… yo…. Yo… te …qu…. Quiero =$ - y Kyoko se puso color tomate. Ren al escuchar eso tomo el mismo color y pues los mosqueteros se dieron cuenta que indicaban esos colores xDDDDDD

ººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººº

-una semana después comenzaron las grabaciones…. Sho ardía en celos puesto que rten no se le despegaba a Kyoko llegaban, comían , y se Iván juntos, esto mas que celos, le daba infinita rabia.. puesto Kyoko ahora paraba andando tomada de la mano con Ren – Fuwa-kun podrías por favor venir y ver si esto esta bien? – mas que un drama Ogata decidió hacer una película, así mostraría de comienzo y hasta la fecha lo logrado por el actor, con la única diferencia que en la película abría un romance, cosa que a Sho e encanto pero a Kyoko y Ren no xDDD….

-bien filmaremos la escena donde Sho le pide a Kyoko que se marche a Tokio junto con el… por favor silencio…. 5…4…3..2. ACCION!

-Yuki… por favor vente conmigo a Japón.. sin ti no lograre mi sueño… - sho tomo una de las manos de Kyoko.. y con la otra su rostro, se fue acercando lentamente para darle un beso tierno con el cual todos quedaron estupefactos… mas que todos Ren y Kyoko quedaron paralizados… Ren no quería que esto siguiera así así que estornudo lo mas fuerte que pudo... - ashuuuu! – CORTEN! Que paso todo estaba bien quien estornudo? – no lo se director dijo Ren asiéndose el desentendido…. Y cuando miro al set vio que Sho no soltaba a Kyoko, quien trataba pero mas no podía safarse… todos se pusieron rojos al ver eso… y de repente estaba en el set Ren y de un empujón soltó a su amada… - tal parece que Fuwa-kun no sabe nada de la actuación ^^#, Fuwa-kun ten mas cuidado que cuando el director dice corten .. es corten - y lo miro con una mirada asesina… Sho quería lanzarse a golpearlo . .

-al pasar cerca de un mes grabando, Ren invita a Kyoko a su departamento a cenar… esa acepta con gusto… no sabiendo lo que se le aproximaba u.u!

Como dije anteriormente cada cap. Sera la ficha tecnica de cada personaje ., pues es el turno de Kyoko *-* :

_**Nombre: Kyoko Mogami **__****_

_**Edad: 17 **_

_**Estatura: 1,50 mt.**_

_**Caracter: Cuando se enfada (bastante a menudo, todo sea dicho) le rodea un aura que le hace ser temida por todos. Es de carácter alegre y debido al pasado que acarrea a sus hombros, vive todo con mucha intensidad. Es muy ingenua cuando se trata de hadas y seres mágicos (se cree casi cualquier historia), despistada, terca y perfeccionista.**_

_**Sus gustos:(algo en especial que le agrade)**_

_**Que le disgusta: los vampiros purasangre**_

_**Historia: A los 5 años fue abandonada por su madre quien se fue con su amante, dejándola completamente sola. Al ir ella vagando por la ciudad un joven la encuentra y la lleva a vivir con el. Kyoko se sentía en deuda con el por haberle brindado un nuevo hogar, por lo que se ocupaba casi como una esclava de los labores de la gran casa donde solo vivían ella y el joven. Quien resultó ser un vampiro purasangre, pero Kyoko conforme fue creciendo callo bajo los encantos de el, y al cumplir los 17 años el vampiro la convirtió prometiéndole que siempre estarían juntos.  
>Pero la verdad es que aquel vampiro no tenia ningún sentimiento hacia ella, solo la utilizaba para satisfacer sus deseos y que se ocupara de la casa, y Kyoko al enterarse de esto, en lugar de caer en una triste depresión, suelta una carcajada y descargando todo su odio contra el lo asesina. Debido al gran impacto que causó esto en su vida, lo olvidó por completo, y cree que aun aquel vampiro esta vivo, de quien juro vengarse por haberle arrebatado su vida.<strong>_

_**Su sueño: Descubrirse a si misma**_


	3. Cap 3: Una noticia Inesperada

**Cap 3. "una noticia inesperada!".**

- Bueno ponte cómoda.- Le dijo Ren al entrar a su casa.- Yo preparare la cena.

- ¿No necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Kyoko.- No me molestaría ayudarte.

- ¿Estas insinuando que no se cocinar?- Pregunto, Déjame decirte que se hacerlo y muy bien por cierto.- Continuo abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la boca.

-después de mucho insistir Kyoko logro su cometido xDD… mientras cenaban Kuon le propuso que se quedar a adormir con el… y esta salto de la sorpresa…co…coo…comooo! Eso no es apropiado Kuon.. estamos comenzando a salir y se vería muy mal, además que dirían tus padres…. – Ren la miro con una mirada matadora y le respondió - realmente crees que lo desaprueben?...

- No me temas Kyoko-chan no te Hare nada que no quieras, iremos a tu ritmo, solo será dormir, traes ropa en la mochila esa y pues temprano te llevo a LME yo también tengo que ir después nos vamos al estudio

-La chica termino aceptando (quien no… si el galán de galanes te pide eso y con esa mirada que solo el sabe dar ufff...).

-Si.., no se preocupe estaré ahí mañana ^^ oyasumi… - Kyoko había avisado que pasaría la noche fuera… y Ren la miraba con ternura…

-Amor esta listo el baño para que tomes una ducha te deje un pijama en el baño, el más pequeño que encontré – Kyoko se puso completamente roja y le dijo…- ni se te ocurra mirar pervertido con un beso corto y tierno entro a la ducha….. Luego fue turno de el.. y mientras Kuon estaba en el baño Kyoko. Se dirigió a la habitación.

- La chica entro a la ya conocida habitación del mayor, la enorme cama estaba impecablemente ordenada como si nadie nunca antes hubiera estado allí, se acerco a ella y empezó a quitar los cojines, solamente un cobertor y las sabanas para después meterse de lleno entre ellas tapándose toda hasta la nariz, era su primera vez en la cama de un hombre, sin contar a Sho pero eran unos niños. Escucho como se abría la puerta al entrar Ren con un pijama Azul con unas franjas negras puesto.

- Quítate eso de encima.- Ren tomo las cobijas y descubrió la nariz que se escondía tras ellas.- Mucho mejor. Kyoko en serio solo vamos a dormir.- El chico se acostó a su lado y se acerco a una muy sonrojada Kyoko, a su cuerpo, a su ser amada.- oyasumi Kyoko-chan.

-oyasumi Kuon.

-Muy temprano en la mañana Kyoko despertó un poco desorientada trato de salir de entre los brazos de Ren pero este la sostenía demasiado fuerte, por mas que trato no pudo y no quería despertarlo, espero unos minutos buscando la manera de salir de allí pero se dio por vencida mejor se quedaba ahí disfrutando de su Ren, dormido parecía un angelito ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Era el mismo que cuando lo conoció solo con facciones adultas pero la sensación al estar con él era la exactamente la misma a su lado se sentía amada y protegida… Feliz, se que do observando cada detalle del varonil rostro hasta que por fin el despertador sonó obligando a Ren a apagarlo ella aprovecho para salir corriendo del cuarto a la cocina. Sentía un poco de pena aun, tenia que hacer el desayuno para ir a LME; empezó a revisar las alacenas esperando encontrar algo decente. Se sorprendió al verlas llenas como siempre, él nunca estaba en casa hasta en la noche, y había de todo, pudo visualizar harina además de increíblemente a lado polvo para hornear, definitivamente alguien hacia las compras por él, lo único malo de la elegante cocina era la altura de las cosas que por mas intentaba alcanzar no lo lograba.

-mmm tendremos que remodelar la cocina ^^ - dijo sonriente Ren desde el pasillo.

-Pues no es mi culpa.. tu eres un gigante comparado conmigo jum!

-y tu muy pequeña, jaijaia xDD

-¬¬ pues si lo soy…. Mejor me visto y m voy jum!

-Ren la detuvo con una mano.. la brazo de la cintura y comenzó a darle besos en su mejilla, cuello y acariciando a la joven que no pudo contener un leve gemido…. Re…Ren… detente tenemos que desayunar y partir a LME. – dijo ella arruinando las ganas del actor (xDD wajajajjaja. =P)

-si tienes razón, desayunemos mi Kyoko-chan – algo decepcionado por lo recién ocurrido (caliente!) xD.

/ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-pasaron aproximadamente3 semanas de grabación, todo el mundo muy contento y expectante al ver los resultados, la relación de Kyoko y Sho era mejor que antes (cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Ren, pero no diría nada), y en cuanto a su propia relación Kyoko y Ren cada vez mas se quedaban juntos en el departamento del actor… hasta que en cierto momento la prensa lo descubrió…

/

-_**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, hoy les tenemos un resumen de la vida de 2 personajes de nuestro medio televisivo; ellos son Mogami Kyoko & el apuesto Tsuruga Ren, por favor adelante con el resumen de sus vidad:**_

_**-Tsuruga Ren actor, 21 años, conocido por dramas de excito masivo, comerciales internacionales y blablabla….. y seguía….. igualmente por conocido por entablar relaciones amorosas con estrellas como blablabla….- (muchas mujeres) xDD – y hoy es visto tomado de la mano de la pequeña y prodigiosa actriz Mogami Kyoko!, acá tenemos una de las pocas fotos que les fue tomada llegando al departamento del actor! (una fotografía donde el la tomaba por la cintura a la altura de sus frágiles caderas! La ponía contra la pared y le daba un beso apasionado! Kyaaaaa imaginen)**_

_**.**_

_**-Podremos estar hablando de que Tsuruga-san es un pervertido? Recordemos que la joven actriz es apenas una estudiante de preparatoria con apenas 17 años!, bueno ahora el resumen de Mogami-san!:**_

_**-Mogami Kyoko actriz , 17 años, una promesa muy buena para las pantallas, a trabajado contados dramas y actualmente esta en uno de los roles protagónicos de la película que será lanzada junto al ultimo álbum de Fuwa Sho! Kyaa! , pero, que tienen en relación ambos? Pues ambo vivieron juntos! Una vez llegados a Tokio, se dice que tuvieron una relación amorosa donde fue el quien la dejo a ella, pero será eso completamente cierto, fuentes cercanas a los actores dicen que el joven, atractivo y muy popular cantante ruega a la actriz que le de una segunda oportunidad! Blablabla**_

-Apaga eso Kuon…. – Kyoko estaba realmente molesta,… no sabia como reaccionar, afuera del edificio de Ren estaban miles de periodistas donde iban a ya había una cámara, eso ya la tenia harta.. y mas lo que inventaron ahora – que haremos Kuon U.U están inventando cosas que no son…. Tu carrera y la mía se están desmoronando T^T.

-No te preocupes mi niña… hablare con Yashiro para que programe una entrevista exclusiva para el medio de televisión mas popular donde nos presentaremos a dar nuestra entrevista y desmentir cada cosa dicha en ese programa si… peor no pongas esa cara ^^ - dijo Ren para que su novia estuviera mas tranquila, pero la realidad era que gran parte d todo eso era verdad, como desmentiría por ejemplo que esta con una joven de 17 años? O como desmentirían que en realidad ella vivió con Fuwa… - necesito hablar con Fuwa, la prensa seguramente lo contactara para averiguar si lo que dijeron es verdad o no.

-pero… dudo que el cooperé U.U.

-Si dice que te quiere así como lo grita tendrá que cooperar o su propia carrera se vera afectada….

-si es verdad… vamos =D

-No Kyoko-chan tu te quedas acá así no tendré a muchos periodistas siguiéndome.

-U.U esta bien ve, pero ten cuidado, te amo – y con un dulce beso Kyoko despidió a su amado Kuon.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-_valla quien diría que la encontraríamos aquí mismo… querido creo que tu padre nos a estado mintiendo todo este tiempo…- _una mujer de cabello largo, negro y brillante.. facciones finas, pero a la ves muy dura…voz un tanto frágil y fuerte…

_**-si…. Mi padre nos a mentido en esta ocasión, saldré d inmediato a hablar con el… -**_ un hombre engominado xDDD (haber para quienes recuerdan al padre de María-chan! Es el xDDD, así resumo T^T).

/

-Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong….!__

-ya voy! Que este estruendo! Gritaba el rubio con cara de flojera xD (venia recien despertando de su siesta) xD

-Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. Ding…. Dong…. !

-que ya abro! – y Sho abrió la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa... encontrar a Reino!

-shock! Que ases en mi departamento espectro de perro!...fuera largo shu shu shu shu….. – decía en tono enojado y ridiculizando al rival xDD

-¬¬… no estoy acá por voluntad propia…. La prensa te perseguirá, y le aras daño a alguien a quien quiero así que vine a decirte que niegues lo que se dijo en la entrevista d ase media hora atrás – dijo Reino muy serio… sin saber que a sus espaldas se encontraba Ren!

-Y tu, para que bienes a pedir eso por alguien que te detesta – la voz de Ren cambio 180º al escuchar lo que e cantante dijo…

ºººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººº

-mmm… ire a hablar con el presidente d esto – Kyoto salio por el subterráneo y la entrada trasera del edificio… hasta que finalmente llego a LME…. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del presidente.. pero en su camino se encontró con maría-chan quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-=O maria-chan que ocurre que pasa con esa carita sonríe sip ^^, haber cuéntame que ocurrió.

-Mi padre vino con su nueva esposa T^T y ella me detesta T^T me alejara de mi padre lo se T^T

-no maria-chan eso no ocurrirá… tranquila – la abraso muy fuerte! Hasta que se calmo - mmm ya se vamos a ver a tu abuelo el seguramente tendrá algo APRA que rías como siempre =D.

-Ok! Vamos…. – al llegar a la puerta de la gran oficina escucharon al padre de maria-chan, reclamándole a Lory….

- ¡No me vengas a culpar ahora de los errores que cometiste en el pasado!- Gritaba enojadísimo Lory, eso si que no se lo esperaba, de la nada su único hijo se presentaba en su oficina reclamándole un millar de cosas.

- ¡Nunca te culpe de nada! Solo te exijo una explicación sabias que estábamos buscándola y tu no nos dijiste nada.

- Esa chica no merece los padres que le tocaron, tu un idiota irresponsable que no demostró nada de interés por ella nunca y tu.- Dijo viendo a la futura Esposa de su hijo.- La abandonaste, ella esta mejor sola. Hasta ahora a sabido valerse por si misma. La destrozaron.

- Los errores pueden corregirse, eso es lo que queremos Sanae y yo, que Kyoko nos acepte de nuevo como sus padres.- Lory vio la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta, la pequeña maría veía sorprendida a su padre y Kyoko a su madre. Al ver la expresión de Lory su hijo volteo.- María.- Dijo viendo a su hija para después elevar la mirada.- Kyoko…- La castaña no se movía.

. ahora otra ficha tecnica =D

_**Fuwa Sho:**_

_**Voz: **__**Nobutoshi Kanna**__** (drama CD), **__**Mamoru Miyano**__** (anime)**_

_**Mimado, consentido, caprichoso, egocéntrico y mujeriego. Se constituye como la estrella adolescente del momento. Inicialmente siente un profundo odio hacia Tsuruga Ren, debido a su popularidad, pero luego a sus sentimientos no admitidos (de ambos) a Kyoko.**_

_**Aunque su verdadero nombre es Shoutaro, lo mantiene en secreto porque "taro" significa o esta ecrito como "taparrabos" o algo asi. Al principio no tuvo reparos en engañar a Kyoko, para que viajara con él a Tokio con el único objetivo de usarla como empleada y financiadora de sus múltiples gastos, entre esos el costoso departamento. Cuando ella lo descubre, él reacciona de manera muy cruel.**_

_**Inicialmente cuando se reencuentran no la reconoce, pero poco después descubre que Kyoko es la chica de LME (Love Me), se sorprende al ver su talento y transformación. Durante la historia se pone de manifiesto que tiene más sentimientos hacia ella que los que había pensado, como cuando se pone celoso de imaginarse a Kyoko, preparando el Bento a Tsuruga Ren, o cuando Kyoko empieza a ser acosada por el vocalista de Vie Ghoul, y la defiende como "su mujer", ademas que no soporta verla llorar y se permite ser mas el mismo cerca de ella.**_

_**Se sabe que de pequeño no sabia jugar al bádminton. Al parecer es el unico hijo de una familia bien acomodada, dueños de una posada tradicional, y su madre enseño le a Kyoko la ceremonia del te para que en algun futuro, Kyoko y Sho se casaran. Tal vez por eso tiene la idea de que Kyoko le pertenece.**_

_**En los capítulos de San Valentín, Shou piensa que Kyoko está enamorada de Reino y que están saliendo, por lo que le regala un ramo de flores y un chocolate, con la intención de decir "no me importa que salgas con ese perro", claro que después de aclarado el asunto, cambia de plan y la besa frente a Ren, para recordarles a quien está persiguiendo.**_


	4. Cap 4: Padre Y Madre

**Cap 4. "¿Padre y Madre?"**

-Eres Kyoko… no es así?, soy el padre de María… tenia tantas ganas de al fin conocerte… me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar.. supongo que escucharon no es así? –Dijo Hideaki feliz pero a la vez muy nervioso.

-N… n…. no…. Perdón María-chan recordé algo importante nos vemos después – Kyoko salio desesperadamente llorando sin saber como reaccionar a lo que escucho al abrir esa puerta… como era posible que ese señor fuera su padre… como había ocurrido todo eso… al llegar a la salida del edificio sin darse cuenta choco con el que menos se lo esperaba…

-Tú! Mujer aburrida ten cuidado me arruinaras la ropa.. 7-7 –pero lo que Sho vio fue a una Kyoko destrozada… hundida en llanto como cuando era pequeña…- qu…que… te pasa Kyoko? Ese pelmazo de Tsuruga te hizo algo verdad!

-Cállate estupido Shotaro! No te incumbe nada de lo que me pase alejate de mi T^T

-¬¬ sigues siendo una mujer sin clase ni delicadeza enzima que uno se preocupa por ti y lo tratas a si.

-… esta bien estupido sho no lo repetiré….. mi madre esta aca… y con mi padre u.u

-que! Pero eso es imposible tu padre esta muerto =S, pero que hace aca tu madre?

-quiere ke nos reconciliemos como madre e hija y quere ke tenga contacto con mi padre, mas bien eso creo que desea ., aun asi no quero nada con ninguno de los 2 U.U

-mmm... kaede-san aun tiene cara de presentarte ante ti después de tanto tiempo ._. que mujer mas descarada…

-de verdad que no se que hacer Sho… de verdad que no lo se- en ese minuto su impulso fue el de apoyarse en el pecho del cantante… llorando sin cesar…

-el cantante al ver esa reacción de su amada solo dijo – ya Kyoko todo saldrá bien… dentro de unos días es el aniversario de la muerte del señor mogami no es así! Yo tengo que ir a visitar a mi padres ^^U creo que deben odiarme al no haber ido en tanto tiempo xD – y puso sus brazos a su alrededor, una mano sobre su cabeza ( como cuando se acaricia a los niños) y la otra en sus hombros. – un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a ambos… que no se movían… en ese instante venia entrando Yashiro y Ren!

-0.0 – Yoshiro entro en pánico puesto que Ren aun no miraba asia el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Kyoko y Shotaro =O – Ren! Grito muy fuerte Yoshiro para que los amigos de la infancia se percataran de la presencia de ambos!

-¿? Que ocurre Yashiro, tal grito asusto a ese bebe de ahí mira como llora ^^U – dijo un ren muy despreocupado pero al ver hacia Yashiro y abrir lso ojos visualizo a su Kyoko en brazos de Shotaro! , ren no pudo disimular su furia y su ferbiente sonriza se le desvanesio… y se dirijio muy enfadado a ambos… - valla Fuwa no pense que ya avias conseguido d MI Kyoko te perdonara te felicito… claro que demostrarse esta forma d afecto es algo muy comprometedor.. mas después de nuestra entrevista no te parece Kyoko? ^^#-

-0.0 –ahí recién se dio cuenta Kyoko de la posición en la que se encontraba con el cantante.. que de un empujón tiro al piso – Ren … yo.. te puedo explicar – lloraba…. Lloraba mucho por todo lo que había pasado.. pero mas ahora que su ren la miraba con odio y desprecio.

-que ases tonta! Me golpe fuerte ¬¬! – dijo Shotaro sobando su cabeza

-^^# , Fuwa cállate… -ya Ren a esas alturas perdió la compostura… ( quien no lo aria puesto que todos veían la escena… y peor aun… un periodista tomo varias fotos…) - Kyoko nos vamos apúrate…- dijo Ren sin el menor tacto…

-Ren… yoo….

-que no me escuchaste Mogami Kyoko? No te pregunto si quieres venir o no, te lo estoy ordenando…

-todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertas con las palabra del actor…. Incluso la misma Kyoko no podía creer que su amado Ren fuera así… no lograba entender…

-olle Tsuruga no es forma de tratar a la disque mujer que amas asi o crees que es lo correcto? – dijo Sho en un tono desafiante ¬¬

-no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia en primer lugar… segundo… esto lo provocaste tu no soportare mas que te el acerques de esa manera… jugaste con ella la desechaste y ahora pretendes conquistarla nuevamente…. Como aquel beso durante la grabación de dark moon, no l aceptaré mas así que Fuwa Shotaro! Te prohíbo que te le acerqué de esta manea nuevamente a Kyoko… es mi novia y no aguatare que me faltes el respeto te queda claro? O es mucho para tu cerebro? – dijo Ren de una manera muy despectiva (como lo harían Sho o reino, en muchas oportunidades pasadas) xDDD

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-una vez en el auto nadie decía nada… Yashiro estaba como alma en pena xD al ver que ren no cambiaba su cara… hasta que finalmente se decidió y le hablo a Kyoko, haber si de esa manera lograba apaciguar la furia d su amigo.

-y dime Kyoko-chanme sorprendio mucho verte llorando… es muy raro verte llorar de esa manera algo currio?

-la mirada que mata a distancia se clavo en el pobre manager ( Ren obiamanete le decia con la mirada CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE) xDDD

-humm…. Bueno la verdad esque hoy me entere de algo realmente dolorozo… y pues choque por accidente con Shotaro, quien me insistio en que le dijera el porque lloraba asi – dijo Kyoko mirando a Ren con cara d cachorrito miedoso xDD

-y acaso el decirle que te ocurría daba el pase para que te le lanzarás a sus brazos? – le dijo Ren mirando hacia el frente sin expresiones algunas…

-no ren te equivocas, yo n lo hize con la intencion en la que estas pensando… yo solo…

-Y cual se supone que es esa razon que pienso?

-yo… solo digo que tu forma de actuar frente a.. est…

-no Kyoko, tu eres mi novia… vivimos prácticamente juntos…eso es lo que quiero en realidad, después de esa escena donde sacaron hasta fotografías tuyas con ese invesil como crees que que daremos parados? Piensas que serán muy buenas las criticas? Piensa un poco Kyoko… uff

-estas siendo muy cruel Ren… no te detienes siquiera a preguntar que ocurrió con mas detalles… o el porque estaba así.

-ahora quieres que enzima de todo pregunte los detalles – Ren detuvo el auto de golpe.. si no hubiera sido por que todos llevaban sus cinturones uff – dime Kyoko aun lo quieres verdad, por eso acudiste a el antes d llamarme a mi – ren puso sus manos en el volante (como cuando uno se recuesta sobre el) xD… dime la verdad kyoko aun lo quieres… - la miro con lagrimas en sus ojos ya no podía soportar mas esa incertidumbre de saber que sentia realmente ella por Fuwa.

-cri cri cri….- Los únicos en el automóvil eran ren y Yashiro… - amm Ren te informo que Kyoko se bajo apenas detuviste el auto ^^U

-y porque no me lo dijiste en ese minuto! – Ren iba a bajarse también cuando vio lo que jamás imagino ver… la limosina del jefe!

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-que Paza jefe, no estoy de humor tengo k ir a buscar a kyoko...

-pues es de ella es de quien quiero hablar… me informaron del penoso suceso en la entrada de LME, dime ren así es como piensas amar a Kyoko-chan?.

-jefe…. Mi actuad se salio d control… no tengo escusa.. pero al verla siendo abrasada por Fuwa, mis celos que permanecían amarrados a mi corazón desde que me di cuenta que la amaba… que no soportaba el hecho de que en algún futuro Fuwa pudiera obtener su perdón y entrar nuevamente en su corazón… el miedo de perderla a manos d el … me hicieron perder mi compostura… - ren se encontraba realmente avergonzado de todo el escándalo que el inició…

-Jjjjjmmm.. mas te vale Ren comportarte como un buen adulto que ama y respetara a mi nieta – dijo Takarada

-que has dicho jefe? 0.0 – Ren abrió los ojos a mas no poder con lo que escuchaba del presidente…

-como lo olles Ren ya no ahí caso seguir ocultandolo.. lo e sabido desde ase ya mucho tiempo… solo que no dije nada por el propi bien de Kyoko… no queria que sus irresponsables padres la encontraran… pero todo eso ya no importa Kyoko ase algunas horas ya se entero de todo y salio de la oficina… Hideaki se quedo hablando con Maria-chan pero no podré evitar que se acerqué a Kyoko, es su padre de todas formas… los errores que cometio esa mujer no se los puedo reprochar a el puesto el no sabia anda de lo que ella hizo con su propia hija uff

-_**no puede ser….. este motivo por el cual lloraba kyoko…soy un idiotaa porque me sege con msi celos porquee kami-sama no me la arrevates con este error que cometi onegai! **_- Pensaba ren con un remordimiento interior que lo estaba matando

-ocurre algo ren? –le dijo Takarada con esa tipica cara de chibi xDD

-solo pensaba que por mis estupideces podría perder a la única mujer que amo desde mi niñez u.u

-pues búscala y hablen… ya e encargué del reportero y de las fotografías…pero tendrán que ir tu…Kyoko…y Fuwa a una entrevista en exclusiva mañana a un programa de espectáculo, nada garantiza que ese reportero aya entregado todas las fotografías….

-de acuerdo jefe… nos vemos y gracias por informarme de lo ocurrido… - Ren se alejo en busca d su amada…

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-porque Ren es así conmigo... no e eh dado motivos para que se comporte así – Kyoko no dejaba de cuestionarse las cosas que pasaron…

-Mmm… sin pedirlo llegaste a mi Kyoko (L) – una voz espeluznante le dijo a Kyoko en su espalda…

-pe..pero.. que hace un perro aca… bueno los perros de la calle andan en ella… debí imaginar algo asi

- =) porque siempre me llamas así te pone feliz? O te gusta mas hacerlo de ese modo gatita… - se acercó Reino y al momento de intentar robarle el beso Ren y su aura asesina lo frenaron…

-Dime Reino… no sabes respetar a una mujer? O deseas tanto que te lo haga entender – le dijo Ren con una mirada tipo Caín xDD

-Kjjj… sabes algo Tsuruga Ren deberías informarle a Kyoko sobre tu oscuro pasado… o debería hacerlo yo ^^ - reino se percato que el aura de Ren se hacia aun mas oscura y decidió retroceder, peor no sin antes decir una frase ultima –

Kyoko porque no le preguntas a tu amado novio por que cambio su apariencia y se vino a Japón ^^ … nos vemos gatita… se que vendrás a mi nuevamente y podremos hablar con facilidad… adiós Tsuruga Ren –sama ..

-Eeehhh, Ren que quiso decir con todo eso ese perro del infierno?

-….. nada olvídalo… volvamos al auto ya ase mucho frío para que estés solo con esa ropa y nada de abrigo…

-¿?

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Ren no estés así... si no quieres decir de que se trata lo que dijo ese V.G. no importa esperare hasta que lo hagas por voluntad propia sabes que te amo y no te presionare ^^

-….

- ^^U y Yashiro-san?

-Dijo que tomaría un taxi después de todo – dijo un aun molesto Ren..(si se ke se estan diciendo en este cap…. Vive enojado o ke xDDD ) – Kyoko porque no me dices porque llorabas ase algunas horas atrás?

-0.0… - Kyoko no sabia como expresar lo vivido… - veras… mi madre apareció nuevamente…. Y no solo es .. Apareció…con… con.. T^T con mi verdadero padre T_T – nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

-mmm comprendo pero acaso no es eso bueno… tendrás una familia cerca como tanto quisiste…

-NOOOO…. Eso jamás…. Yo…yo… yo no los quiero cerca especialmente a esa mujer…. Que no solo me engaño a mi... Seguramente de igual manera lo hizo con mi padre Mogami T^T la odio Ren… la odiooooo…


	5. Cap 5: El primer encuentro

**Cap. 5: "El primer encuentro (L)" **

-ya calma Kyoko… llegamos, y… 0.0 – Ren bajo del automóvil con la mayor rapidez y se dirigió a Fuwa =O – que crees que haces aca Fuwa como sabes donde vivo… ¬¬

-Mmmm no es asunto tuyo el que yo lo sepa o no… vengo a hablar con Kyoko – y dirigió la mirada hacia la joven que se veía muy perturbada…

-que… que ases acá Shotaro…. –Kyoko no podía ser del todo desagradable.. puesto se dio cuenta que Sho le fue de gran apoyo ese día… ante todo su odio estaba su educación así fue que respondió calmadamente.

-Podemos hablar a solas, este tipo me pone enfermo… y lo que tengo que decirte es algo que sol te concierne a ti no a el ¬¬…

-que… que crees que dejare a Kyoko a tu merced, donde le dirás quizás que cosa ¬¬ - (imagínense a Ren celoso xDD)

-Ren por favor cálmate… Shotaro será breve no es así ¬¬

-… de acuerdo te espero en el ascensor.. se breve Fuwa Kyoko y yo debemos descansar mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ^^

-¬¬ tienen el mismo itinerario que yo ¬¬ y comienza a las 11 ¬¬ - bastardo que crees que no se que la quieres tenerla en tu cama, se decía Sho mordiéndose los labios.

-….

-…

-Bueno que ocurre dijiste que era importante o escuche mal…

-mi madre desea verte…

-¿? Y eso tan repentino ocurrio algo? – Kyoko comenzó a ver el rostro de su amigo de la infancia y vio que derramo unas lagrimas…- pe…pero que ocurre.. por que lloras Sho que ocurre con tu madre T-T

-tiene un tumor en su ceno derecho… será operada mañana durante la tarde… y quere vernos y hablar con nosotros antes de su peracion… - en ese momento se lanso a Kyoko y la abrazo con gran fuerza – cuando nos separamos shouko me llamo a mi celular diciendo que tenia muchas llamas de mi padre fue cuando le llame y me lo dijo T^T

-esta escena la vio desde lejos Ren… quien ardía de celos, cuando Kyoko lo abrazo se sorprendió… dio media vuelta entro al ascensor y se dirigió a su departamento…

-¿Por qué no le rompió la cara? Se lo merecía, eso y mas, pero su cerebro no reacciono como lo habría hecho normalmente, estaba conmocionado y asustado, temía a horrores el perder a la única mujer que verdaderamente ha amado en su vida. Tomo una botella de Whisky y se sentó en el suelo.

-Después de que bebes un par de copas tu cerebro maquina más rápido ¿Por qué Kyoko abrazar de esa manera a Shotaro? Si lo odia, era mas que obvio que el había dicho algo para que ella reaccionara de esa forma…

-su Kyoko no siente nada por Sho, ya no o al menos eso quiere pensar, que es suya y de nadie mas. Y si bien estaña muerto de enojo no tenia por que haber dejado a su novia sola con ese degenerado, ahora no sabia si ella aun permanesia abajo… o Sho la había llevado de ahí

-¡Ren!- Escucho que gritaban atreves de la puerta, su princesa.- ¡Ren! ¡Ábreme!- Pidió.- ¡Por favor, te juro que no ahí nada entre el imbécil de Shotaro y yo!- El actor se acerco a la puerta.-¡Si acepte el abrazo que Shotaro me dio fue solo por que él se sentia destrosado!- Su voz se corto, claramente estaba llorando.- ¡Su madre… su madre sera operada y eso lo tiene destrosado, ella me crio por eso yo reaccione como él!¡Por favor abréveme! ¡Te lo pido! - Kyoko se dejo caer al suelo y se recargo en la puerta.- Te amo.- Ahora era Ren el que lloraba, no sabia ni porque pero sus mejillitas estaban húmedas y derramaban lagrimas sin cesar. Se levanto del suelo y lentamente abrió la puerta.

-Yo también te amo Kyoko.- Le dijo levantándola del suelo para besar sus labios, fue un tierno gesto que ambos gozaron al máximo.

-Te amo, Ren te lo juro, mas que a nadie eres al único que he querido desde siempre.

-Tenia miedo Kyoko perdóname, tengo miedo de que Fuwa te gane de nuevo y te aleje de mi lado.

-Eso no pasara, tu eres con el único con el que todo mi cuerpo se vuelve loco, nunca me había sentido así.- Ren no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo. Poniendo cuidado con los muebles en su camino dirigió a su bella amada a la habitación.

-El actor besó el cuello de su novia y lentamente fue subiendo hasta su oído... le mordió la oreja y le dijo despacito:

- Quiero hacerte mía…

- Hazlo mi amor… Por favor - Contesto besándole la mejilla.

-Recibiendo su añorada respuesta

-No mas que yo.- Ren no soportaba mas, necesitaba estar en contacto con la tersa y blanca piel, como al mas precioso y frágil objeto comenzó a deshacerse de las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amada sin dejar de recorrer tersa piel con un sin fin de caricias, Kyoko no quedando atrás quito el cinturón y con ayuda de Ren los pantalones. Fue bajando por su cuello, sus senos; chupó y lamió como si se tratara de un dulce. Continuó con su abdomen, introduciendo sus manos y retirándole las braguas rosadas que tapaban su lugar mas intimo; haciendo que la castaña temblara por lo que la hacía sentir.

-Kyoko, también comenzó a dar de sus caricias hacia él, beso su pecho, acaricio y rasguño suavemente su espalda, hasta que finalmente sus manos bajaron hasta donde se encontraban las únicas dos piezas que faltaba para que Ren estuviera completamente desnudo, de un solo movimiento y con la ayuda de de él, ambas prendas fueron quitadas de su escultural cuerpo, Kyoko se sonrojo al ver la masculinidad de su novio totalmente erecta **(¬¬ no se fijen en esto es mas vergonzoso para mi escribir estas cosas u.u)**, mientras que este al mirar su reacción le sonrió y tomando una de sus manos se las llevo a su labios depositando un par de besos que después fue guiada hasta el miembro del joven, haciendo que la castaña se lo acariciara, ella acepto, con los ojos cerrados **(de adondeeeeee es ams pervertida Kyoko jum)**, empezó con unos movimientos torpes hasta que halló la manera de cómo hacerlo correctamente, lo rozo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, haciendo que el galanaso! gimiera de placer diciendo una y mil veces el nombre de ella. **( =OOOOO ) xDD**

-¡Oh... Kyoko-chan mi amor, no te detengas, sigue mi así, sigue! **(pregunta a cuantas no les a pasado eso ¬¬ )**

-Mientras que él se encontraba saboreando lo que su boca hacia, lamiendo y dándole pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de la actriz hasta ponerlos totalmente enrojecidos, acariciaba cada rincón de la chica, grabando en su memoria cada detalle, cada poro de ella, impregnándose del aroma frutal que su cuerpo, que siempre emanaba, la castaña sentía lo mismo, el olor de su colonia la volvía loca, besaba su cuello, rozaba los brazos del actor, admiraba lo fuerte que era su pecho, su espalda, su mano continuaba entretenida masajeando el miembro del actor.

-Ren se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, ella hizo lo mismo, se quedaron mirándo fijamente a los ojos, con sus cuerpos sudorosos y ardientes de deseo, respiraban agitadamente, un silencio se contemplo en ese momento, hasta que el chico de ojos oscuros con voz ronca y dándole su mejor sonrisa le pregunto:

-Kyoko-chan... ¿Quieres que continué?, porque sino este sería un buen momento ya que Después no podré detenerme.

-Kyoko se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama, con su mano le retiro un mechón de la frente al joven, quien todavía se encontraba encima de ella, besándole sus mejillas haciéndolo estremecer y con voz seductora muy cerca de su oreja le contesto:

-Como te dije antes Kuon olvidadizo...- Le acaricia la mejilla.- Quiero ser tu mujer, quiero que me enseñes a amarte como te mereces...

-La joven desvió su mirada de la del chico y con un dejo de tristeza le pregunto: - ¿Oh es que acaso tu no quieres, Kuon... no soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti? Porque se que no he sido la única y de seguro que no la mejor.

-Ren amaba que lo llamará por su nombre.

-El actor la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que hacia su hombro con su cuello, le tomo le barbilla para que ella volviera a encontrarse con su rostro, besándole su frente, para después recargar la suya con la de la ella quedando a la par en su mirada le contesto:

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa que existe, te amo desde que éramos un par de niños, tu eres el aire que respiro, eres mi razón de vivir, tu me devolviste la alegría que se quedo en Kioto, la ultima vez que nos vimos, las ganas de sonreír, por eso no quiero que digas que no eres lo suficientemente mujer para mi, si soy yo el que no te merece, TE AMO MI Kyoko hermosa, con todo el corazón.

-Kyoko con lágrimas lo abrazo fuertemente apretando sus senos con el pecho de este, lo que hizo encender nuevamente la pasión de Ren.

-Tu también me devolviste todo Kuon, mis ganas de amar, mis sentimientos, todo, contigo puedo llorar con sinceridad y sonreír, todo lo que Sho me robo lo haz regresado con creses, yo también te amo Kuon mas de lo que te imaginas.

_no nombres a ese idiota amor mio – y continuo con lo que decia.

-Creo que debemos continuar... – Le dijo un tanto sonrojado. - Si te lastimo dímelo ¿sip?

-La Castaña con una amplia sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla y le contesto: -¿Cómo puedes pensar que me harías daño?, pero esta bien... lo diré.

-Y continuaron con su demostración de amor, entre besos y caricias, Ren dejo de besarla en la boca, para ir bajando por su cuello, dejando besos leves pero húmedos por todos los lugares en los cuales sus besos pasaron. Siguió hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual cogió con los dientes y empezó a mordisquearlo para después succionarlo con ansia causándole un poco de dolor. Se deslizo hacia el otro pezón para brindar las mismas sensaciones.

-Cuando estuvo satisfecho, siguió bajando y plantando besos en su vientre virgen y pasando la lengua, llegando a su destino, una zona que necesitaba de sus atenciones con urgencia. **(=$)**

-El actor se puso de rodillas frente a la chica, dejándo una hermosa vista, Kyoko se inclino así atrás, hasta que el joven después de acariciarle incitar la intimidad de su novia, percato que ya se encontraba lista para recibir puesto estaba mas que húmeda, separo sus delgadas piernas y tomando su miembro con la mano, lo dirigió a la húmeda cavidad y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla.

-Kyoko al sentir su intromisión soltó un gemido de dolor que sorprendió y preocupo a Ren y mas cuando vio que por el rostro de su amada asomaban un par de lagrimas, se acerco a su rostro, mientras mas se aproximaba mas la penetraba y esto solo hacia que aumentara el dolor de ella, hasta que naturalmente su miembro rompió la barrera en su interior denotando su virginidad, permaneció quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento al notar el sangrado normal de la primera vez, observando el rostro de dolor que tenia su novia, se maldijo a si mismo por el daño que le estaba haciendo, si fuera por él Kyoko no derramaría en su vida una sola lagrima pero era normal siempre duele la primera vez. Siguió divagando hasta que con un tono nostálgico y culpa le dijo:

-Perdóname mi amor, no era mi intención lastimarte, se que duele Kyoko... Solo relájate, veraz que pronto pasara

-Duele Kuon, duele mucho.- Le dijo Kyoko llorando levemente.

-Tranquila mi amor... Mira empezare a moverme despacio, es cuestión de que te acostumbres, solo mantén tu mirada fija en la mía. ¿Esta bien?- La chica siguió la indicación viendo las brillantes orbes del actor.

-Así, mi amor... Empezare a moverme ¿si?

-Kyoko asintió mientras Ren empezó con un delicado movimiento de caderas.

-Así, eres tan hermosa mi vida, sentirme dentro de ti es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. Lo juro.

-Ren seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, entre mas sentía que Kyoko se acostumbraba a el, aumentaba mas la velocidad en sus movimientos; Kyoko por su parte solo se limitaba a estrujar las sabanas, se mordía su labio inferior mientras sentía dolor, hasta que fue cambiado por placer, se aferro a su espalda, pasando sus manos de arriba abajo, con forme mas se adentraba en ella, la amada le enterraba las uñas haciéndolo gemir de placer, las caricias terminaban en su cadera las cuales la tomo con sus piernas enredándose en ella para hacer la penetración mas profunda.

-Ambos amantes con los cuerpos sudorosos, jadeaban, gimian de el enorme placer que sentían, se besaban en todo el rostro, la actriz dejo la espalda del actor para enredar sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera, despeinándolo, mientras que Ren abandonaba el rostro de la muchacha para besarle el cuello haciendo que ella dijera una y mil veces su nombre, esto solo encendía mas la llama del joven actor que aumentaba considerablemente sus embestidas y movimientos.

-Pareciera que los dos pensaban lo mismo, mientras que se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban ambos recordaban los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron en aquel hermoso claro siendo apenas un par de niños, su odio al reencontrarse, ensayos en el departamento del mayor, cuando él durmió sobre sus piernas dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, hasta el momento en el que le declaro su amor.

-Entre bellos y sublimes recuerdos ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, ella mientras se venía, entre palabras entrecortadas dijo su nombre tres veces. Ren termino dentro de ella diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Con respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos empapados de calor que emanaban por su recién finalizada entrega, se miraban a los ojos, a la par se reflejaban uno al otro hasta que Ren fue el primero en hablar:

-Amor... ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto, con la respiración agitada.

-Kyoko todavía no se reponía, todo fue nuevo para ella, la primera vez que sentía esa pasión por alguien y la primera vez en que tomaban su cuerpo de esa manera, con susurros respondió: - Sí mi amor... estoy bien, estoy feliz Kuon… mi Kuon, te amo... ¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando.- Dijo frotando su cuerpo, el actor estaba sudando frio.

-Un poco más calmado le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y respondió: - No te preocupes me repondré

-El actor salió de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras que Kyoko le retiraba de la frente sudorosa los mechones rebeldes que le cubrían sus bellos ojos. Dándole un beso mas, Ren descanso su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras que una mano descansaba en uno de sus senos; la castaña le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba pequeños besos, al mismo tiempo el joven con los ojos entrecerrados lanzo unos últimos suspiros diciéndole que la amaba… cuando poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo a ambos, quedándose dormidos abrazados uno al otro…


	6. Cap 6: Y el telón cae

**Cap. 6: "Y el telón cae!"**

-Haci pasaron las horas, llegan el momento en que Kyoko y Sho irían a Kioto a ver a al madre de Sho.. Esto no fue muy del agrado de Ren pero el entendió… accedió y confiaba en ella. Ya no tenia miedo alguno Kyoko era d el solo d el en cuerpo y alma.

-pasaron los días y Sho le dijo a Kyoko que su madre se recuperaba con gran avance… le agradecía a dios no habérsela llevado en a operación… le agradecía a Kyoko el Haver accedido en ir junto a él, y termino comprendiendo que ya no podía seguir de esa manera… Sho por fin había comprendido que el amor que Kyoko tenia hacia Ren era mas grande de lo que le tubo alguna ves.

-Kyoko me gustaría agradecerte por todos los años que me quisiste… que me amaste en silencio y yo no pude … no, yo no quise tomarlo encuenta… no quiero que me sigas odiando solo quiero que tengamos esa hermosa relación de hermanos… quiero desearte toda la felicidad del mundo con la persona que escogiste.. Aunque ese idiota d Tsuruga no me cae bien peor tu lo escogiste -.-U.. Solo eso deseaba decirte – con una reverencia, Sho se fue alejando de su aun amada Kyoko.

-_Gracias Sho.. yo igual te quiero como un hermano al fin lo comprendo, que después d todo nunca te odie… solo mesenti muy herida… pero estas palabras se que son de corazón así es como kamisama te mandara a la persona que esta deparada para ti en algún momento solo espera y veras =D._

-¿? Que te dijo Fuwa? – parecía que iba a llorar xD

-solo me agradecía y pedía perdón – le respondió Kyoko a Ren sin mirarlo puesto comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Bien chicos chicas este será el ultimo día de grabación todo esta listo para que los hermanos vean morir a su amada? Ren-san Sho-kun están listos? Bien y …. 3 2 1 ACCION!

-_Kyoko (Minato): por favor detente… no hagas esto nuevamente T^T_

_-actor 1: jajajja niña insolente crees que alguien como tu podrá ayudar a estos 2! Mocosa insensata… observa y ve como mueren uno a una jajajjajaj_

_-Ren (Kozuke): Kurono despierta Minato esta acá, podemos soltarnos ahora, apúrate y despierta!_

_-Sho (Kurono): …. Qu …que dices donde!_

_-Kozuke: -.-U si gritas nos descubrirán ya suéltate a la cuenta d 3… 1…. 2… 3!_

_-actor 2: bastante patético… los hijos de Nobunaga morirán igual que su estupido padre!_

_-Kozuke: mierd… nos descubrieron corre! Kurono saca a Minato de acá! Rápido no podré con el muchoo tiempo_

_-Kurono: hermano! T-T lo are!_

_-actor 1: que significa esto…. Muere! Crash! (un disparo ensordecedor dejo a todos inmóviles mientras uno de ellos veía y comenzaba a gritar!)_

_-Kurono: NOOooooo! Minatoooo ( se aserco a ella, donde un charco de sangre comenzaba a notarse), porque T-T esa bala era para mi porque lo hisiste tontaaa! No nos dejes porfavor! …_

_-Kozuke al escuchar el grito de su hermanos supo que algo horrible ocurrio… dejame pasar idiota! En un arranque de ira… tomo al agresor (actor2) y disparo su arma! Este callo al suelo muerto! _

_Kozuke corrio lo mas rapid a dodne se encontraban ambos (Kurono y Minato) y vio lo que no queria…_

_-Kozuke: tu maldito! Te mataree! ….( comenzo a lansar disparon sin darle al individuo, termino vaciando el arma, no quedaba balas en ella y una mirada palida se le formo) _

_-actor 1:wajajaja es mi turno ahoraaa! Mueran todos (apuntaba a un galon d gas detrás de ellos)_

_-actor3 y 4: eso crees tu… **estas arrestad por narco trafico, labado de dinero, trata d niñas y asesinato en 1º grdo . **estas completamente rodeado tira tu arma ¡!_

_-Kozuke: Minato resiste te llevaremos al hospital porfavor resiste!_

_-Minato: chi..chicos! estan bien ..cof cof!... deben cuidarse… deben… deb… ( y se desmayo)_

_Una ves llegaron al hospital la gravedad de minato era notoria.. entro a cirugia… después d una hora salio el medico diciendo.._

_-medico: lo lamento jóvenes hicimos lo posible para salvarlas… pero era mucha la sangre que perdió.. si hubiese llegado unos minutos antes tal vez al menos habría salvado a la joven…. Lo lamento…._

_-Kurono: ke esta diciendo! Como k a ambas de que habla!_

_-medico: q..que? a caso ninguno de ustedes es el padre del bebe que llevava en su vientre? Donde dio la bala? Tenía 2 meses!_

_Kozuke y kurono quedaron petrificados con lo escuchado.. solo kozuke fue con kien tubo relaciones! Ambos hermanos comenzaron a llorar! _

-Y ¡! CORTEN! Biennn chicos esa expresión de ustedes fue excelente!

-¬¬ nadie mencionó un bebe en la cinta mucho menos que Kyoko moriría –diji un muy molesto Sho!

-Ren? Estas ahí?- le dijo Yashiro

-perdon…. Solo que por un momento me parecio escuchar todo eso tan real…

-actuaron muy bien ambos – entro Kyoko gritando! – eh? Porque me miran así :S

-por nada mujer sin sentido común – se dio vuelta Sho con cara de llorón

-¬¬ tu lo sabias vdd todo lo que filmaríamos hoy ¬_¬ y no dijiste nada – Ren igual se dio vuelta quedando de frente bueno casi d frente a Sho con la misma expresión…..


	7. Cap 7: Peligro de sueños rotos

**Cap 7:"Peligro de sueños rotos".**

-Los días pasaron con normalidad… con una bella mañana.

- Ren comenzó diciendo: Kyo-chan deberíamos comenzar a buscar un departamento mas cercano a LME, así podrás descansar con mayor tiempo y no apresuradamente como hasta ahora… me preocupa el bebé.

-Si en eso tienes razón mi amado Korn, pero… aun es muy pronto no? – dijo Kyoko en forma d chibi.

-…. Mientras mas tiempo dejemos pasar será mucho menos el tiempo de actuar, no quiero hacer las cosas tan apresuradamente ni menos arriesgarlos a ambos, son ahora mi familia, mi razón de vida… así que por favor Boo….. (Poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado ¬¬ así nos asen caer todos ¬¬!) piensa en mis sentimientos por ustedes si! (seguía mirándola de la forma de perrito perdido ¬¬).

-mmm... de acuerdo Korn hoy co…

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

-Sonaba la puerta del departamento de Ren sin cesar... Ren se levanto de su asiento para abrir, sin percatarse que Kyoko no tenía el color normal de siempre

-Quien será a estas horas – decía Ren con un suspiro.

-Al abrir la puerta entraron sus padres como un torbellino que lo lanzó a la pared…

-Hijossss! – Ambos gritaron al uniso.- trajimos obsequios para nuestro machote que nacerá en unos meses!, será niña ¬¬, será niño – ambos Julie y Kuu se pusieron a discutir

-Oka-san Oto-san muy buenos días – levantándose Kyoko, lentamente pero a la ves balanceándose comenzaba a ver borroso todo. –me d…. gust… - y en un instante no supo mas.

-Ren alcanzo a correr para evitar la caída – el se lastimo al tirarse al suelo de una manera tan brusca, pero fue para salvar a su amada Bo. – Kyoko responde… despierta no me asustes por favor amor reacciona – le decía Ren con un tono muy desesperado.

-Julie les dijo a ambos – Hijo…. Kuu… Kyoko no esta algo roja? No será fiebre, puesto que seria normal en su estado – en ese instante Ren puso una mano sobre su frente…. Y si era fiebre y demasiada que llego a ponerlo pálido a el.

-Madre marca en mi celular que esta en el sofá en numero de mi medico que venga enseguida… que es una emergencia…

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-mientras que en ese minuto en LME se reunían Hideaki, su esposa y Lory. Este ultimo los había mandado a llamar, puesto que se quería asegurar que ninguno se opusiera a la relación de Kyoko ( su nieta a estas alturas) y su actor Nº1.

-Hijo… me alegra ver que te as quedado pr largo tiempo junto a nosotros, María se encuentra bien con ustedes – dando una mirada maliciosa a la esposa de su hijo – espero tenerla cerca de nuevo la extraño mucho.

-Si padre, ella se encuentra muy bien no tienes que ser ni decir cosas que incomoden a mi esposa, ella no aria ni diría a María nada que la lastime – expresaba Hideaki con una sonrisa normal.

-si es así, les diré algo de suma urgencia… la verdad es que Ren y Kyoko-chan vendrían pero… ella se encuentra enferma en este momento, hable con Ren ase unos minutos y me dijo que el doctor se encontraba camino a su casa, siendo este el caso me autorizó a darles la noticia… Kyoko-chan esta embarazada, tiene poco mas de 2 meses, y espero mantengan esto en sumo silencio hasta que se celebre la boda k será en poco tiempo, siendo así espero firmen los papeles k les mandare en algunos meses, alguna pregunta? – dijo Lory revisando unos papeles sin prestar atención alguna a lo que dichos padres dijeran sintieran, puesto que Lory consideraba que ya el echo de hacerles saber esto era mucha consideración para ambos, en especial a esa mujer.

-esto debe ser un error… tiene solo 17 años…no…. N…no puede averse embaraso APRA atrar a ese actorsete - se levanto Kanae dando de gritos en la oficina.

-Lory solo la miraba como si una mosca aleteara en su oficina.

-Padre… lo que acaso de decir es verdad.. No bromeas.. – decía Hideaki pálido con lo escuchado.

-Dime hijo, crees que bromearía con algo así?

-Pe…pero Kyoko recién esta comenzando una vida como actriz… con solo 17 años ella.. – Hideaki solo puso sus manos en la cabeza mientras la agachaba.

-No lo apruebo… no aceptaré esto… se a convertido en una….

-Si terminas de decir lo que pienso Kanae, me veré obligado a mandar a sacarte de las instalaciones, así es que mejor cuida tus modales – Lory con una mirada siniestra la miro al terminar d amenazarla….

-Al terminar de hablar Lory Kanae tomo su bolso y salio de la oficina con una vibra endemoniada (recordemos a Kyoko cuando se enfrento a Reino en el bosque mientras era acosada por este ultimo). Mientra que Lory y su hijo permanecían en silencio…

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-mientras que en el departamento de Ren, el doctor revisaba a Kyoko.

-36.5º, logre bajarle un poco la temperatura – dijo suavemente aliviando a los presentes que esperaban en la sala. – denle te de menta y eucalipto puesto es un resfrío común para toda embarazada en estos meses de gestación – dejándoles las indicaciones a Ren y sus padres el doctor se marcho.

-Ufff… Esto es un alivio – dijeron padre e hijo en sincronía.

-Tengo que ir a LME comenzaré a grabar una serie hoy, vendré en la hora de descanso así que cuiden d mi Boo, madre... Padre se los encargo, iré a despedirme d ella.

-Kyoko? Estas despierta? – dijo Ren con una voz Sueve acercándose a al cama

-Si Korn… perdón los asuste a todos – Kyoko comenzó a derramar lagrimas

-nonono es lo normal, solo quiero que me avises de antemano cuando no estés bien si? Me lo prometes Bo? – le dijo Ren con una calida mirada y besando su frete – vendré en cuanto pueda si amor. Descansa mi madre y padre cuidaran de ti mientras regreso si, nos vemos te amo – y así saliendo de la habitación Ren se fue del departamento.

-Julie sacando el termómetro de la boca de Kyoko y dándole la taza de te que el doctor recomendó le dijo:

-esto te destapara la nariz y será bueno para tu salud y del bebé – con una calida sonrisa.

-y Kuu Oto-san? – Dijo con curiosidad Kyoko.

-La verdad ya demoro mucho… el supermercado no esta en la otra parte de la cuidad… iré a ver que lo detiene seguro se perdió, como esta sobre su cabeza seguro no sabe como subir -.-U… no te levantes de la cama si, regresare de inmediato hija – dijo Julie dejándole el control de la televisión.

-siii. No te preocupes Oka-san :D

-no tardo linda.

-Kyoko prendió la televisión, y justo en un programa donde relataban la vida y romances de Ren ^^U, cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono, Kyoko se levanto a tomarlo…

-bueno?

-¿Kyoko? ¿No deberías estar en cama?, le dije a mi madre que n te dejara levantar

-salio a buscar a Kuu Oto-san, se demoro en el supermercado y ella se preocupo y fue por el… no es que este invalida algo por el estilo ¬¬!

-claro que no mi amor, solo que me preocupo, ¿Cómo sigues?

-de fiebre ya no tengo nada casi, pero si me siento algo débil.. Aunque claro tus conquistas pasando por la televisión no son el mejor remedio….

-¿Mis conquistas?...

-si de hecho antes de contestar estaba saliendo una rubia

-¿Alice?

-Si Alice Preston modelo y actriz . rubia de aparador…

-La había olvidado, desde que estoy contigo no recuerdo a ninguna de ella… No veas esas cosas, la mitad de los datos son estiras. En poco tiempo harán uno nuevo y hablaran de la adolescente que viole y me dio un hijo a la tierna edad de 17 años, me dirán pervertido y pasaran escenas del juicio al que me enfrentare a tu padre

-jajajjjajajjaaj xD, extremista, no creo que Lory le permita hacer algo así, eres su mejor actor.

-son lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida tu y el bebé… bueno recuéstate, no te sobre esfuerces y dile a Kuu que si vuelvo a enterarme que saliste de la cama lo negare como padre nuevamente.

-si, yo le digo jajajaajjaj

Toc toc toc toc toc….

-tengo que colgar tocan la puerta. Deben ser tus padres

-ok, las amo.

-Jajjjajaja nosotras también

-vez es niña =D

-Adiós Ren -.-U – le dijo colgando el teléfono y un poco molesta por el constante timbrado de la entrada, le dolía la cabeza y todo daba vueltas, con lentitud y un poco débil camino hasta a puerta y abrió.

Pufff!

-sórdidamente se escucho e sonido de un golpe en su mejilla y cayo sentada en el piso duro del departamento. Sorprendida con un gran ardor levantó la mirada esperando encontrarse con algún ladrón, secuestrador o algo similar, peor a única para frente a ella era su propia madre…con una mirada de enojo marcada en sus finas facciones y la mano de esta levantada con gran firmeza.

-eres una zorra – le dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto Kyoko aun aturdida por la cachetada

-cuando tu abuelo nos dijo que estabas embarazada no lo podía creer… ¿Qué, acaso era la única manera de unir a Tsuruga de por vida a tu lado?...

-si crees que utilizaría las mismas artimañas que tú, estas equivocada – la madre de Kyoko la tomo por el brazo y la levanto con brusquedad del suelo – suéltame! – grito tratándose de soltar

-Haz destruido tu vida, tienes 17 años, no estas en edad para un bebé, todo por jugar a ser una actriz y adulta, todo por encapricharte de esa porquería de actorzote.

-Que me suelte!

-eres mi vergüenza – Sanae levanto la mano para darle una nueva cachetada pero una mano mas fuerte la detuvo.

-no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija – le dijo Kuu calmadamente pero a la vez fuertemente, y con a otra mano Safo a Kyoko se su poder (suena como a superpoderes xDD), - no se que diablos quiera pero le advierto que la próxima vez que la vea será de nuestra hija será la ultima.

-usted no es nada suyo yo soy su madre – le dijo soltándose del agarre que aplica Kuu en su contra.

-perdió ese derecho desde hace 12 años, así que le pido que se marche antes que me colme la paciencia y olvide que es mujer con la estoy tratando – Kyoko sollozando débilmente oculta entre los brazos de Julie mientras Kuu cerraba con fuerza la puerta. – estas bien Kyoko-chan – se acerco a las dos y acarició los cabellos de su pequeña hija que asintió suavemente con la cabeza

-si estoy bien solo un poco mareada… auu! – se quejo despacio llevando una d sus manos a su estomago

-¿Te duele? – le pregunto preocupada la rubia

-un poco… me caí Ay! Pero solo necesito sentarme – Julie camino lentamente ayudándola

-¡Por dios santo!... Kyoko esta sangrando Julie – grito Kuu viendo como un par de hilos delgados de sangre se escurrían entre las delgadas piernas de la joven, cullo lugar de origen eran de esos shorts para dormir, todo se volvió negro y oscuro para Kyoko y lo único que escucho como ultima cosa fue como elector le llamaba a gritos…..


	8. Cap 8: Riesgo Vital

**Cap 8. "Riesgo vital".**

-En la clinica tanto Julie como Kuu caminaban un lado a otro mientras esperaban al doctor y a Ren.

(FLACH BACK/. Kuu: Kuon… Kuon tienes que ir de inmediato a la clinica nosotros vamos para aya en estos minutos…. kyoko kyoko esta mal tememos lo peor apenas escuches este mensaje ven. Bip bip bip….. FLACH BACK.)

-Crees que Kuon aya escuchado el mensaje – pregunto inquieta Julie

-No lo se pero le llamare denuevo y…..

-Que ocurrio! – llego Ren muy pálido y casi sin aire, mas atrás venia apenas su manager.

-No pudimos estar a su lado cuando esa horrible mujer llego – entre sollozos Julie le explicaba a su hijo los hechos.

-¿Qué muje madre, de quien hablas?¿acaso era una fan mía o de ella?¿responde madre deja d llorar? – ren contorno a pasaban los segundo y su madre seguía sin explicarse bien comenzaba a alterarse.

-Hijo cálmate, lo que tu madre trata de decirte es que la madre de kyoko-chan la golpeo y consecuencia de eso cayo al suelo fue cuando llegamos iva a golpearla nuevamente pero logramos detenerla y expulsarla…. Pero…. El año estaba echo cuando kyoko se puso de pie y camino unos pasos comenzó a sangrar y se desmayo, fue cuando te llame… veníamos en la ambulancia, perdónanos hijos fue nuestra culpa – agachando la cabeza Kuu esperaba no ser odiado nuevamente por su hijo.

-Es…. Esa.. esa mujer .#¡! Como se atreve a golpear a su propia hija y encima de eso embarazada – ren estallo en ira queria ir donde esa mujer y hacerle el mismo mal, no soportaba la situación en la que se encontraba su amada.

_**-Familiares de la señorita Mogami-san?**_

-Si soy su novio, como esta ella? Como esta la bebe?

_**-Me apena mucho darles esta noticia puesto se que es una actriz, pero es muy probable que tenga que dejar las actividades des mundo del espectáculo, por lo menos hasta después de dar a luz.**_ – el doctor era fan de Kyoko y porsupuesto de ren, asi fue que quiso jugarle una broma al enamorado del siglo.

-Doctor acaba de darme un susto de muerte de cuenta acaso! Uff – ¬¬ un ren enojadísimo lo miraba.

_**-AJAJajAjaj…. Cálmese Tsuruga-san, le explicaré la situación ahora si con mucha seriedad; la señerita Mogami-san estuvo a punto de perder a la criatura, si hubiesen demorado algunos minutos mas no podríamos haberles salvado, por que digo haberles? Puesto que el golpe del cual fue victima, tuvo en consecuencias a nivel interno de muy alto riesgo para ambas, de haber entrado en etapa abortiva la hemorragia podría Haber sido tal que no podríamos haber salvado a ninguna lamento decirles esto pero deberá tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo el que no haga esfuerzo alguno en los próximos 2 ´o 3 meses será crucial para la estabilidad de ambas. Me comprende Tsuruga-san? **_– el doctor miraba fijamente a Ren que apenas comprendió todo lo que le explico.

-Si doctor, creo haber comprendido la situación – un Ren muy confuso miraba al mas aya _.

_**-Bueno siento este el caso puede pasar en cualquier minuto despertara Mogami-san, sígame por favor.**_

-Que alivio Kuu, estoy tan aliviada de que ambas estén bien – Julie lloraba de lo emocionada que estaba.

/

-Mmm… - Kyoko comenzaba a despertar.

-Nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas Boo, no lo vuelvas hacer de acuerdo?

-Mmm… Kuon que paso por que estamos aquí? ¡! Paso algo! La bebe! La beb… - kyoko comenzó a alterarse.

-Kyoko cálmate – ren la sostuvo con fuerza puesto podría provocar alguna situación complicada – cálmate y te explicare, si? Por favor hazlo por la bebe, por ti misma y por mi si Boo? – ren la miraba entre llorosos ojos.

-de acuerdo peor no me asustes con esa mirada, me esta dando mucho miedo Kuon – Kyoko comenzaba a llorar también.

-Boo, mira tu madre tras golpearte provoco que tuvieras un estado de perdida, sabes como es eso vdd?

-Qu… quee acaso yo… yo.. – kyoko estallo en llanto ( hasta el pasillo se escuchaba su lamento) ^^U

-Boo noo cálmate te he dicho… lograron traerte a tiempo asi n paso a nada que nos lamentemos… es solo que tendrás que dejar LME por un tiempo y permanecer en casa hasta que la bebe se afirme muy bien al útero, logras comprender.

-Si… pero esto no implica riesgo? Para la bebe, me refiero a mas adelante? Cuanto tiempo será esta situación? Tengo que cumplir con un comercial y le firma d autógrafos de la proxim..

-Basta kyoko! No quiero que te encuentres en riesgo ni tu ni la bebe comprendes ire a hablar personalmente con Lory para que se encargué d cancelar todo lo que tengas para los próximos meses… - ren muy firme se levanto de la silla. Pero al mirar o asustada de su Boo ante su propia reacción se acerco y en un tierno y calido beso le expreso su preocupación.

-Esta bien Kuon, lo haremos a tu manera no quiero arriesgar a nuestra bebe – Kyoko con una sonrisa lo miro.

-por cierto aprovechare para pedirle lo de los papeles para nuestro matrimonio si… no quiero que tu madre se te acerque en los próximos meses… esto no s esto perdonare… - ren la recostó suavemente sobre la cama acomodando las cobijas y dándole un beso sobre su frente y tomando su mano se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-debí estar a tu lado, no me perdonaré esto menos a es…

-no importa Kuon, solo por favor no quiero que se me acerque ni verla nunca mas, así como lo dijiste si?... casi pude perdonarla por todos estos años pero con lo que acaba d hacerme… de hacernos no la puedo perdonar – kyoko comenzó a errar sus ambarinos ojos.

/

-Madre, padre regresare en un par de horas, kyoko duerme cuando despierte el doctor dijo que podríamos regresar a casa, si despierta antes de mi regreso solo díganle que fui a hablar con Lory si –ren se marcho a paso veloz hacia su auto donde yakihito lo esperaba.

-Y kyoko-chan? Desperto ya?

-No

-Pasa algo malo Ren? Estas muy serio, mas de de lo normal.

-solo que no puedo sacarme del pecho la sensación de poder haber perdido a las dos – ren comenzó a llorar afirmando su cabeza sobre el manubrio del automóvil.

-Ren…. Peor todo paso tienes que estar en pie para poder protegerlas a ambas – yakihito le puso u mano sobre la espalda y le dio 3 palmadas como amigos que son.

-Si tienes razón no dejare que esto pase nuevamente… - arranco el auto a gran velocidad y se dirigieron a LME.

-Masssssssssssss despacio! Me dara un infartooo! Rennnnn! – gritaba su manager horrorizado ante la velocidad (nota: en los mangas es difícil encontrar reglas como no conduzca a tal velocidad o ver disco pare o cosas así, es por eso que en anda como loco en su auto u,u)

/

-una vez llegaron a LME se dirigieron a la oficina de Lory.

-ren que bueno veo, necesito que kyoko este presente mañana en las oficinas, el cambio de nombre esta listo falta que mi hijo FIRE un par de papelillos… ademas del permiso para su boda. – dijo Lory, claro que el noto en a cara de su mayor estrella algo anormal.

-no creo que kyoko pueda salir de casa por un tiempo…

-¿continua con fiebre?

-ojala solo fuera fiebre… No es eso, su madre estuvo en el departamento ayer, le grito. Discutieron y esa mujer golpeo a kyoko, Kuu l llevo rápidamente a la clínica y fue a tiempo de haberse demorado un poco mas habría sido fatal, menos mal no paso a mayores por el momento.

-¡que! Esa mujer esta loca, discutir de esa manera con una mujer embarazada, ¡Su propia hija! Pero… ¿esta bien ahora?.

-si ambas están bien, solo necesita reposo, no hacer esfuerzos y el embarazó no tendrá complicaciones, por eso te pido que hagas lo que este en tu poder para que kyoko no enga que estar presente en el juzgado y menos frente a esa mujer.

-hablare con mi abogad mas tarde y con mi hijo, el debe saber sobre lo que esposa hizo a su hija, ve trankilo te llamare para los detalles. Dale msi saludos a mi nieta la ire a visitar apenas tenga la oportunidad – dijo Lory.

/

-mas tarde en la clinica, ren llegaba para recoger a su amada boo e irse todos a casa; nadie imaginaba la gran sorpresa que les esperaba a todos, así que solo resta leer =D les agradezco el apoyó concedido para conmigo muack =D

PD: si en la parte de dónde se ubica el bebe cometí un error y no es útero gomene ¬¬ pero me dio pereza buscar el lugar especifico… pero todos saben k el bebe se sitúa en un lugar calentito =3 eso besitos =D.


	9. Cap 9:Papeles en orden, listos para to

**Cap 9. "Papeles en orden… listos para todo".**

-Después de unos días, kyoko avía podido levantarse y caminar dentro del apartamento… ligeramente comiendo comidas que no dañaran a la bebe ni a ella… Julie procuraba que kyoko no hiciera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo… (Ni menos levantar una taza xD).

-hija quieres tomar un vaso de leche? – dijo kuu mirándola con estrellitas en sus ojos (xD).

-No Oto-san muchas gracias, me siento algo indispuesta… con ganas de vomitar… perdóname si? – dijo kyoko algo pálida ( esos días no había comido mucho… y lo que olía le causaba la sensación de regresar todo! ( siendo que no comía casi nada) xD

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Durante la tarde del día lunes (1 semana después de que kyoko salio del clínica...), todo estaba listo para que Hideaki firmara los papeles, puesto que kyoko ya los avía firmado frente al notario y abogados de ambas partes (con presencia de Lory por supuesto xD), hideaki no protesto solo firmo; con quien tuvieron problemas fue con Sanae-san…

-no pienso firmar este ridículo documento – dijo Sanae mirando con el seño fruncido hacia Ren y su manager.

-No estas en posición de negarte – dijo Lory con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a su nuera e hijo.

-Quien me lo impide? Acaso usted por ser el dueño de esta empresa, por ser el protector de este corruptor de menores; debo acaso tenerles miedo?

-Pues deberías – siguió sonriendo Lory.

-una gota muy fría cayo desde su frente hacía su mejilla…

-De acuerdo firmare, pero aun así no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente, kyoko es mi hija por lo tanto ante la vista de cualquiera no me pueden mantener lejos de ella y ese bastardo que crece dentro de ella…

-No le permitiré que se les hacer que, no después de lo que le hico a mi novia, su hija como dice - dijo Ren muy cabreado de oir a esa mujer odiosa (mala suerte es su suegra xD)

-Yashiro miro con cara de horror todo lo que sus ojos veían, primero al resignado padre de la dulce kyoko, Luego los arrebatos de la madre de esta ultima, las amenazas de Lory hacia su nuera y por ultimo las miradas de odio y guerra que se lanzaban Ren y Sanae (hasta yo tendría pánico xD).

-Todo luego de haber sido legalmente firmado fue llevado por la mano derecha de Lory (las fue a guardar a la caja fuerte xD)

-Pasemos al comedor creo que tenemos que hablar mucho, y sobre todo dejar muchas cosas claras =) – dijo Lory con una gran sonrisa que le salía de entre su puro y esa mirada que esconde algo xD

-No veo la necesidad de comer nada junto a este corruptor de menores

-Ni yo tengo la intención de hacerlo "señora" – dijo Ren ya demasiado cabreado por los comentarios de dicha mujer…

-Para mi que solo te divertías con mi hija, la engatusaste, te la llevaste a la cama y sin la mas minima…

-Te puedes callar de una vez por todas sanae? – dijo hideaki muy molesto ya.

-Como keres que me calle teniendo enfrente a este tipo que embarazo a nuestra hija, le arruino su vida… su futuro! Como pretendes que guarde silencio.

-Es lo que ella quiso así nadie la obligo, conozco en cierta medida a Tsuruga-san, y el seria incapaz de forzar a nadie a estar con el, así que deja de atacarlo.

-….. Como quieras, después no te quejes si este tipo deja sola a kyoko y a ese BEBE…

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Que ocurre kyo-chan? – dijo Kuu con preocupación

-No… nada, es solo que Kuon aun no regresa eso me intranquiliza de alguna forma, pero ya se me pasara – dijo kyoko mirando a la puerta de la habitación

-Mmm...…. Ya se quieres ver fotografías de mi querido Kuon cuando era tan solo un bebe pequeño sin ansias de irse lejos de nuestro lado T-T…. – dijo kuu con lagrimas brotando en sus ojos xD

-De verdad º-º…. Por supuesto – dijo kyoko muy emocionada al escuchas k su Oto-san le mostraría a su Kuon de pequeño

-Que hacen tan emocionados? _ pregunto Julie con cara de signo de interrogación…

-Oto-san me muestra fotografías de Kuon =D, se ve tan tierno!

-Ahahaha pero mira yo traje el video de cuando nació eso si será mejor – dijo Julie mirando con cara picara a kuu xD

-No… porque siempre que siempre que puedes me torturas con ese video, eras una mala mujer – dijo kuu en forma de chibi, para poder detener a Julie xD

-OH! Oto-san te desmayaste 0.0 – dijo kyoko sorprendida

-Así es vio como salio sangre y se desmayó espero que mi Kuon no te haga lo mismo ¬¬ - Julia mirando a Kuu

-Es que… me sorprendí T-T, como aun no me logras entender, después de tanto tiempo T-T – decía Kuu aun en forma de chibi pero detrás del kyoko

-Ufff... Fue un bebe muy grande, estuve 1 semana en recuperación, es como casi en tu caso kyo-chan… nos dijeron que estaba embarazada cuando tenia casi 3 meses xD (Julie era tan delgada que después de esos meses todos notaron que había subido de peso xD)

-Parecía una cerdita Tololo que quería comer después xD – dijo Kuu riendo

-Te parece gracioso ¬¬ - una Julie muy molesta ya casi lo mataba con la mirada =S

-Perdón amorcito no fue mi intención T_T

-Solo te perdonare si vas y preparas un postre de esos ricos que hacías para mi dentro de mi embarazo, para k nuestras niñas lo prueben =)

-Claro en poco tiempo lo traeré wiiii

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Ren come algo por favor ^^U – Yahiko le decía en voz baja

-Como pretendes que coma a gusto con esta mujer enfrente -.-

-^^U

-Bueno Ren dinos ya tienen pensada la fecha de la boda – dijo Lory

-Un par de cubiertos cayeron al aniso (Hideki y Sanae)

-Aun no lo hemos hablado bien con kyo, pero pretendemos que sea lo mas pronto posible… antes que se le note el embarazo y la prensa no la deje ni respirar - dijo Ren con esa calma y sonrisa falsa de siempre

-Y como saber que aun no lo sabe la prensa?, crees que son entupidos al ver k en mas de 2 semanas kyoko no se a presentado acá – sanae dijo sarcásticamente – es mas talvez ya están en tu departamento asiendo sonar el timbre sin cesar, o talvez alguien del staf ya soltó el royo y te esperan a la salida del edificio, ahí muchas posibilidades, querido yerno – dijo mirándolo con odio, frialdad, cinismo y sobre todo con mucho sarcasmo.

-Aun que así fuera yo mismo lo diré el día de mañana en una entrevista que estaba programada para kyo y para mi… pero en las condiciones en las que esa gracias a usted no se si sea buena idea que ella asista

-Bueno decídete… no que no querías que se enterara la prensa aun - dijo sanae ya con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo.

-Pues hoy fijaremos la fecha con kyo y tal vez pueda ser en 2 o 3 días como máximo, de eso no me preocupo – con su sonrisa falsa afirma todo lo dicho.

-Eres un insolente! Me miras desafiantemente puedo arrebatarte a kyoko cuando quiera aun soy su madre y ante la ley ningún juez podría quitarme ese derecho, muchacho insolente – dijo una alterada sanae

-Ya has firmado o no lo recuerdas? – dijo Rory con aun sonrisa maliciosa

-Solo firmé para que pueda ser la esposa de este engreído y adicto a las jóvenes de cuna

-Ni siquiera leíste el ultimo papel que firmaste verdad, y por lo visto mi hijo no te dijo absolutamente nada de lo que el si leyó, no es así hideaki – dijo Rory mirando a su hijo

-De que habla tu padre esposo! Responde – una muy alterada sanae gritaba en la habitación.

-el ultimo documento es la sucesión de María-chan y kyoko-chan asía mi padre… desde el momento que firmamos ellas son custodias de el – dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Que acabas de decir, como no me dijiste! – entre rabia y sollozos sanae se arrodillaba y pegaba a su esposo.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Ya es de noche... Kuon aun no llega U.U – dijo kyoko casi llorando

-No te desanimes mi niña les hará mal a ti y a la bebe, recuerda que mañana harán el anuncio de su boda con mi Kuon, por lo tanto debes estar relajada si! – dijo Julie

-Chick Chick… - unas llaves abriendo la cerradura de la puerta.

-Hijo, menos mal que has llegado mira la hora que es la podré de nuestra hija a estado todo el día preocupada, ni siquiera aun llamada – dijo Kuu reprendiéndolo xD

-Al abrir la puerta Ren vio que kyoko no estaba en la cama, se asusto y salto sobre esta pensando que pudo haberse caído, pero no vio a nadie en el suelo

Julie y kyoko comenzaron a reír al ver ese acto (quien no reiría xD)

-Pensé que te había pasado algo amor -..-U, menos mal que fue una falsa alarma. 0.0 pero que hermoso traje, ese usaras mañana? – dijo Ren con la baba colgando xD

-De verdad crees que me queda bien? ( era un traje entero de color, azul esmeralda con unos listones en los brazos, con un gran escote en la espalda)

-Haber date una vuelta para admirarte de todo Angulo – dijo Kuon picadamente xD

-Haciendo caso a la petición de su prometido, se dio una pequeña vuelta (cosa que causo un pequeño mareo en la pequeña embarazada…

-Amor te encuentras bien? – Ren la sujeto con mucho cuidado

-Si solo fue un mareo leve… - espero que esto no me pase frente a las cámaras, se decía a si misma kyoko algo nerviosa.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Muy buenas tardes a nuestro querido y fiel público, como se los prometimos el programa pasado hoy tenemos a la pareja del momento, un fuerte y caluroso aplauso para Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren… (Kyaaa… te amo Tsuruga-san! Te adoramos kyoko-sama la mas linda de todas (L)!, gritaba el publico enfebrecido ante la presencia de ambos). Bueno tomen asiento por favor, me es un honor tenerlos por segunda vez ante estas cámaras, pero bueno le sedo la palabra a ambos creo que Tsuruga-san tiene una noticia que darnos a todos fue por eso que aceptaron nuestra invitación, un aplauso por favor querido publico…

-Gracias a ustedes y todos nuestros seguidores, kyoko y en especial les damos las gracias por no habernos dado la espalda en el momento en que dimos a conocer nuestra relación… - decía Ren con su gran sonrisa falsa ante las cámaras, puesto que por dentro estaba muy dudoso si decir o no lo de la bebe…

-Kyoko al ver sus ojos se percato de todo lo que por su mente pasaba y en un gesto muy sutil poso su mano sobre la de él, Ren la miro y ella movió sutilmente la cabeza en forma de negación, Ren al instante se percato a lo que ella decía que mejor fuese dicho después de la boda.

-Lo que dice Ren es cierto nos sentimos realmente agradecidos por todo su apoyo y sobre todo su gran afecto hacia nosotros – dijo kyoko muy segura

-Lo que deseamos anunciar hoy ante todos ustedes es algo que merecen saber de nuestros labios (las mujeres de derritieron al oír esa frase xD) – dijo Ren

-Esperamos su apoyo en esto, como lo hicieron anteriormente.

-Lo que trato de comunicar es lo siguiente… kyoko y yo contraeremos nupcias dentro de una semana =) – dijo Ren con su sonrisa de galán nocturno.

-… (El publico quedo petrificado, y kyoko y Ren con una gotita en sus frentes)

-….

-….

-E…eso es….es algo fantástico Tsuruga-san y Mogami-san, decía lo lejos uno de entre el publico que comenzó a aplaudirlos y gritar, así se habla Tsuruga-san que la edad no impida su amor los felicito personalmente!. Y así todos comenzaron a aplaudir desenfrenadamente y dándoles sus felicitaciones =)

-Woooo pero tan pronto? Esto se debe a algo en espacial? – dijo el presentador

-No, solo que no vemos el mas mínimo inconveniente en unir nuestros lazos si ya tenemos la aprobación de sus padres =) y del actuar tutor de kyoko – dijo Ren mirando a las cámaras, como sabiendo que muchos que lo odiaban lo estaban mirando en este momento.

-Pues solo nos resta felicitarlos a ambos, y la fecha exacta es…?

-El día miércoles a las 12 del día, será una ceremonia simple por el civil, y el día viernes será el matrimonio por la iglesia a las 5 de la tarde, todos los medios de comunicación que deseen cubrir ese evento pónganse en contacto con LME - gerencia de relaciones publicitarias.

-Pues un fuerte aplauso a ambos invitados que ya deben irse, y felicitemos los una vez mas – los aplausos eran ensordecedores…


	10. Cap 10: Suenan campanas o no?

**CAP 10. : SUENAN LAS CAMPANAS O NO?**

-Al salir del estudio, mientras hablaban Kyoko y Ren este le dice muy pensativamente – por un momento no quería ser juzgado ante la audiencia – dijo el.

- ¿? – con carita chibi Kyoko lo miraba.

-Dude... lo de anunciar lo nuestro y el matrimonio, es una muestra de mi debilidad. - Amor te vez pálida, ¿estas bien? - dijo Ren algo asustado por lo delicado de su estado aun.

-Claro que lo estoy =)

-Una vez en el estacionamiento, Ren abre la puerta del automóvil para que suba su amada kyoko…

-Mi amor todo fue bien recibido ante el publico eso me deja mas conforme.

-Hai, te amo Kuon

-Yo a ti mi amor, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida (L), y ahora junto a la bebe seremos la pareja mas feliz del mundo.

-Si e….so mis….mo. (Todo se puso negro, y solo escuchaba a lo lejos a Kuon llamarla…

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-En la clínica Kuon esperaba a sus padres que mientras traía a kyoko hasta aquí les avisó lo ocurrido. Al salir el medico le dio un respiro a Kuon al decirle que solo fue un desmayo norma de embarazada. No obstante… el medico le dijo a Kuon que no sabia como pero vio por la ventana del cuarto de kyoko, que la prensa esta aglomerada con cámaras, noticieros etc.… y que eso si seria perjudicial para ella, salir con tal alboroto.

-Hijo que ocurrió donde esta nuestra kyo-chan? – decía muy intranquila Julie

-Si que ocurrió, ¿la madre de ella la ataco nuevamente? – dijo Kuu muy preocupado

-No solo fue que mientras se subía al coche se le fue cortando la voz y se desvaneció nada mas, pero aun así debemos estar preparados para todo, tal vez la boda por la iglesia deberíamos posponerla…

-Nooooooo por ningún motivo, ya tengo todo listo, solo me falta que nuestra hija se pruebe el traje y ya – dijo Julie en forma de chibi xD

-Madre tu siempre tan preparada para todo - ^^U

-Pues nosotros queremos que se unan de una vez por todas, nuestra nieta no debe nacer fuera del matrimonio eso si seria un escándalo – dijo Kuu frunciendo el ceño (en forma chibi)

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Por que padre, por que me quitas a mis hijas a ninguna de ellas las eh podido disfrutar. No te comprendo – dijo deprimentemente Hideaki

-Quieres saber mis motivos?, pues te los diré, es por esa mujer… quien por mala suerte del destino te encontraste nuevamente con ella… una mujer que ni siquiera sintió el mas minino amor por su hija…TU HIJA, que hubiera pasado con Kyoto si esa mujer le seguía golpeando? Acaso te lo has preguntado? Ese es mi principal motivo, el protegerlas a ambas de esa mujer porque no quiero que mi María-chan pase las cosas que paso Kyoko – dijo muy enojado el presidente.

-Eso es cierto padre comprendo tu punto de vista pero… quiero conocer y tratar con ella, compartir su experiencia de ser madre ser un buen padre… recuperar los años perdidos, por favor habla con ella, padre te lo ruego – Hideaki

-Hablare con Ren primero según lo que el encuentre necesario te daré la respuesta mañana.

-Gracias padre – se retira de la oficina de Lory.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Mmmm….. podríamos salir nosotros hacer una especie d show bizarro y asi distraer a la prensa – dijo Kuu.

-Si eso podria facilitar sacar a Kyo-chan por la parte de atrás…. Solo que…. Que tal si ahí periodistas ahí como en el frontis? – dijo Yashiro

-Debem….. que estan pasando por el noticiario de espectáculo! – dijo Kyoko alarmada - súbanle el volumen! – grito muy pálida….

_**(((( Hoy después de una entrevista en vivo la joven y prometedora actriz "Kyoko" después de anunciar su compromiso con el actoraso! Mas guapo de la ultima década Tsuruga Ren, fue filmada subiendo al automóvil del actor, esto fue lo que nuestras camaras lograron captar…(PASAN LA ESCENA DEL DESMAYO DE LA JOVEN)…¿esto podria confirmar la teoría dicha por el vocalista de Vie Ghoel? ¿será cierto que Tsuruga-san oculta algo grabe? Ante los hechos tratáremos de llegar a la fuente para las primeras impresiones. Sígannos atentamente. ))))**_


	11. Cap 11: El pasado Oscuro De Kuon

**CAP 11. : "El Pasado Oscuro de Kuon".**

-Que se supone que ese payaso esta diciendo a los medios de comunicación! - furioso digo en voz alta Ren…

-Deberías salir y dar una explicación – dijo Kyoko…

-claro que no, como puedes pensar k en tu estado actual puedes dar una entrevista exclusiva – dijo Ren con un suspiro.

-creo que ya es hora de decirle a lso medios nuestra real relacion no crees Kuon? – dijo Kuu

-Talvez esa seria la mejor opcion por el momento, pero eso solo retrasara x un brebe momento la tormenta k se avecina.

-No te preocupes hijo deja que me encargué d esto mientras ustedes salgas por la parte mas segura de a clínica. – con una gran sonrisa cerro la puerta. Kuu, se dirigía a enfrentar la verdad de su familia después de tanto tiempo, podria gritarle a los medios que su maravilloso hijo era la estrella mas famosa de Japón y uno de los mejores del mundo, alfin podría decir que Tsuruga Ren era su amado hijo Kuon.

-Atención – dijo uno de los reporteros – es Kuu – shick shick.. _ e sonido de todas las cámaras fotográficas y el tumulto de la prensa se le acercó sin mas k olvidarse el porque estaban ahí – ¿Kuu cual es el motivo de estar ud. En esta clinica? , ¿acaso su esposa se encuentra nuevamente mal? – la prensa lo atosigo con preguntas, sin saber por cual empezar a responder, hasta k aspiro profundo y dijo - les tengo una exclusiva a los medios de comunicación – todos muy sorprendidos se callaron conjuntamente - me gustaría agradecer que siempre esten tan al pendiente de mi familia, y por lo mismo les dire que mi amado hijo Kuon, a quien ustedes los medios de comunicación no han podido grabar, fotografiar ni ver en muchos años, a estado siempre en los medios; puesto mi hijo a alcanzado la fama y éxito desde la nada, sin mi nombre ni menos influencias, lo que trato de decirles es que mi hijo a estado aca en Japón desde ese tiempo , y todos ustedes lo han seguro, fotografiado y aplaudido su carrera siempre.

-La prensa comenzó a mirarse unos a otros, no lograban entender lo que Kuu les decía – espere un segundo Kuu trata de decirnos que su hijo Kuon es una estrella acá en Japón… siguiendo esto solo nso queda decir que solo una persona calza con esta descripción… y es ¡! – un fotógrafo llego corriendo y grito - Tsuruga-san y Kyoko-san junto a Julie-san se acaban de ir por la parte trasera! – todos quedaron en shock!. Un periodista comenzó a gritar… es él! Tsuruga-san es Kuon! - y los flash d cámaras y mas preguntas comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre Kuu, e solo decía que daría las exclusiva en una entrevista dentro de la semana pero que solo pedía que dejaran en paz a la pareja puesto Kyoko no se encontraba del todo bien.

-en ese mismo instante en el automovil todos con gotitas en la cabeza - no dijo Kuu-san que aria que a prensa no molestaran a Kyoko-chan con lo que acaba de decir todos la persigan ( ^^U ) – dijo Yashiro - lo mas probable es que debamos adelantar la boda – dijo Ren a Kyoko – tu cumpleaños sera aun en un año lo de la película de B.J. saldrá pronto a la luz… y tus dramas deberás cancelarlos hasta que nazca la bebé.

-si.. pero aun así no podremos ocultar lo de mi embarazo a la prensa por mucho mas tiempo Kuon – dijo Kyoko con una mirada triste.

-no estés asi Buu, e planeado tomarme una largas vacaciones e ir a la villa que tiene el presidente cerca d Kyoto, así podré estar a tu lado todo el tiempo – le sonrío con una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso no es recomendable Ren digo Kuon ahahahhahahaa! Ya no se como llamarte U_U – dijo Yashiro

-ajijaiojaaj dime solo como mas te acomode Yashiro-san. =)

-bueno como se, el problema es que ya firmaste desde ase 5 meses para un proyecto de un drama muy similar a drack moon, no puedes cancelar ahora puesto las grabaciones comienzan la próxima semana.

-Comprendo, pero aun así Kyoko tiene que salir de Tokio o la prensa la acosara….

Ring…. Ring….. ring…. – el celular de Ren sonaba, era el presidente – si diga presidente! – oh! Ren que rápido contestaste iajioajjaiojioja!, bueno te llamaba para decirte que al ver los acontecimientos actuales, maria y yo hemos decidido que mi adorada nieta Kyoko-chan y tu se casen este fin de semana!...

-plop! Ren en shock.

-alo! Ren? Estas ahí! Hola? – decia el presidente sin recibir respuesta por un largo rato… hasta que… - Lory – san – la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono era la de Julie - 3 estoy deacuerdo ire lo mas rapido a tu casa para ver los detalles adios 3.

-tututututuutututuut….. – vaya creo que no les sorprendió mucho a Julie-san pero, por que ren no dijo nada ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? que extraño ¿?¿?¿ bueno seguiremos con lso preparativos vdd maria – chan *-* - si! Abuelo!.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Hijo porque estas tan pálido¿?¿?¿ ahhhhhh! Kyoko-chan! Esta escupiendo espuma! Julie-san que debemos hacer!

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-a los 2 días después Kuu se encontraba en un estelar junto a Ren dando detalles de todo el proceso de estrellato que experimento el joven al abandonar su hogar, no obstante ese programa era visto en todos lados incluso en nueva York, donde una mujer lanzando un vaso sobre el televisor al oír que Kuon el Hijo de Kuu se casaría ese mismo fin de semana… -crees que serás feliz Kuon? Piensas que permitiré que lo seas? Siempre serás un asesino, a pesar que ese japonés me hizo callar con dinero jamás te dejare ser feliz, Ricky jamás…. Jamás permitiré que olvides que tu lo mataste KUON! Te arrepentirás de querer ser feliz! ajiojaiojaiJIJIOJiajIAJioAJ ¡! – la mujer se reía con locura…

_**(( creo que todos ya sabemos kien es vdd? En el siguiente cap veremos si ogran casarse nuestro amado Kuon y kyoko-chan o esta mujer ara algo que lso undira en uan deprecion eterna? 3 jiji no le sdire hasta entonces *3* ))**_


	12. Cap 12: Extra: ¿Quien es Tina?

**Cap. Extra: ¿Quién es Tina?.**

_**en el pasado...**_

-donde esta kuon?, debio llegar ya no crees - dijo el hombre muy bienparecido, fornido y alto, se apreciaban gargantillas y pulceras de metal... y un reloj muy llamativo.

-amm asi es pero talves tomo un atajo recurda que siempre lo hace jiaojioajioajia - dijo una muy bella mujer de largos cabellos rubios con mechones de color negro.

-mejor vamos dar la vuelta a la manzana así nos aseguramos algo me dice que esta en probemas - dijo levantandose de la silla radicalmente el hombre.

-de acuerdo - _y a mi algo me tiene de lso nervios -_dijo la chica en voz baja.

-jaiojaiojai... son tan pateticos... creyeron que dejaria que me siguieran intimidando - dijo un Kuon con una mirada asesina un tono de voz algo loco y las pupilas d sus ojo mostraban todo su rencor y deleite al ver a lso hombres echos polvos .

-p-p-perdonanos no volveremos a molestarte jams... dejanos ir... te lo suplico..- dijo un d los hombres mientras miraba como Kuon tenia otro de sus amigos cojido del cuello.

-Mmm... no! jioajoiajoia van a pagar el averme insultado...- mirando al pobre diablo que tenia del cuello le dijo - cmo fue que me llamaste... mmm a si me dijoste que no pertenesia a ningun lado... k era un mostruo, que crees jiajioajaoija lo soy y te lo estoy demsotrando bastabte bien no es asi? - dijo Kuon algo alterado.

-P-p-pro que esta pasando aqui Kuon sueltalo - Ricky corrio a liberar al hombre y al notar el estado de Kuon sintio un escalofrio por su espalda - Kuon que lo sueltes! lo vas a matar.

-esa es la idea Ricky.. jiajiaoj no siento misericordia con quien me ataco primero, tu me lo dijiste ese dia no? que tengo k ser fuerte y poder derrotar mis temores, pues estos tipos son unos d ellos - Kuon con la mirada soo puesta en aquellos infelices

-esto no fue lo que te enseñe Kuon reacciona - _ke esta psando aqui , que ocurre contigo! -_se decia Ricky

**en ese momento Kuon lanzo al hombre contra la muralla, con la firme idea de destrozarle el rostro on uan patada directo en la cara... fue en ese momento que todo se salio de contro... uno de los hombres que estaban en el suelo se levanto rapidamente, el iva a pedir ayuda pero en su camino estaba Tina, al ir directo a ella, esta ultima fue empujada a un lado, al gritar Kuon se alarmo penso que la avian atacado y con una sonrisa diaolica y asesina corrio asia el desdichado...**

-Kyyyyyaaaa!

-no escaparas jejejejje... - kuon corrio traz el hombre con la clara intencion de... asesinarlo?

-o no lo v a amatar... - Ricky solo penso eso al momento de ver a su amigo corriendo tras el -no dejare k te ensucies las manos, Kuon regresa - Ricky corrio tras Kuon, ese fue su fatal error. Un carro a gran velidad ke escapaba de un automovil policia lo atropello...

-nooooooooo! Rickyyy! nooooooooo - grito escalofriantemente la mujer.

**esto hizo regresar la vista Kuon, el miro la escena y quedo frio al ver el enorme charco de sangre... y dodne estaban Tina y Ricky... muriendo... Kuon se acerco a la pareja como un zombi con movimientos muy torpes y tambaliandoce de lado a lado... la partulla llego casi inmediatamente.**

-asesinoooooooo! es tu culpaaaaaaaaaaa tu deverias estar asi no Ricky! es tu culpaaaaaaaaa - le gritaba Tina a Kuon

-_que eh causado, ricky no, no es posible esto ! nooooo! -_ Kuon se gritaba por dentro sin soltar palabra alguna...

-K-u-o-nn... n es tu culpa... no...ses...a..esto...en..ti..amig... - feuron las ultimas palabras que Ricky pronuncio altes de apagarse su vida.

-noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Rickyyyyyyyy! despiertaaaaaaaaaa porfavorrrrrr! - los gritos de Tina eran como un lamento.

**que Kuon no pudo sacarse de la cabeza durante muxo tiempo, al dia siguienteen los funerales de Ricky Tina... y algunos familiares del fallecido estaban enterrando sus restos, Kuon intento hacercarse pero la mirada d Tina era d un odio inmenso, asi fue que tubo que esperar en un arbol cercano a la tumba a que esta se fuera... ese dia llovia de una manera torrencial.**

**Kuon estaba acompañado del presidente Takarada... al ver que todos se ivan y que solo Tina permanecia ahi decidio acercarse.**

**-**T..tina - dijo cabisbajo Kuon acompañado del presidente.

-ten, este reloj te recordara eternamente que asesinaste a tu mejro amigo - ella no lo miro a la cara y solo dio media vuelta para comensar a caminar, al dar unos 3 pasos le dijo - me vengare de ti, jamas busques a felicidad porque tu nos la arrevataste a mi y a Ricky, le quitaste la oportunidad de ver a su hijo alun dia, te uro Kuon que algun dia lloraras lagrimas de sangre al igual que yo lo hago ahora - y se marcho.

**Kuon se arridillo con el reloj entre sus manos... solo lloro junto con la lluvia y pronuncio una sola palabra**_**PERDONAME**_** ...**

-todo saldra bien muchacho, vente conmigo como querias, se que no podras olvidar nada de esto pero puedes segir kn una vida... uan vida que segun dijo el mismo Ricky queria apra ti y tu futuro - le dijo el presidente poniendo una mano sobre su hombre...

**y asi fue que Kuon... Tsuruga Ren llego a Japon a comenzar su carrera de actor... pero el no abia que el destino le tenia deparada la felicidad de su vida.**

**_en el presente..._**

-Tsuruga-san menos mal viene, le lelgo esta carta de junto con este paquete - le dijo sawara-san

-Ren lo kedo mirando extrañado_ -_gracias sawara-san

-que es Ren se ve un paquete blando, sera que es comida? - le desia su manager

-no lo se vamos a la oficina y lo abro ok - dijo Ren.

**en la oficina...**

-p..p..peor que broma es esta! - el manager se alarmo al ver que Ren callo sentado al abrir el paquete despues de haber leido la carta.

**al entrar a la oficina Ren abrio la carta la comenos a leer y al hacerlo su cara comenso a palidecery a temblar un sudor frio le recorrio por completo... la carta decia: **

_Hola Kuon:_

_veo que te a ido muy vien Kuon, pero claro con la ayuda y poder de ese hombre que te respalda quien no jiajaiojaio, cambiando de tema... recuerdas mi promesa vdd? la mujer que amas es muy linda e inocente, es menor que tu no es asi? solo espero que nada malo le pase vdd... digo los accidetes pasan muy amenudo.. asi como le ocurrio a Ricky por ir tras de ti... sera mejor que le pongas mucha vijilancia no vallas a lamentarlo despues y llorar lagrimas de sangre... ups creo que eso te lo avia dicho ahce muchos años atras, nunca vas a ser feliz Kuon.. mientras yo viva jamas lo seras. _

Atte. Tina

**al terminar de leerla carta la solto sin darse cuenta, y fue directo al paquete, al abrirlo comenso a salir un edor algo fuerte como a algo metalico y estuvo guardado por mucho tiempo... este callo de espaldas al ver el contenido, era una camisa ensangrentada algo arapeinta, si era la camiza que Ricky llevava el dia del accidente. ( para las que no sepan la sangre al secarse en la ropa si es muxaaa sangre adkiere ese olor como a metal oxidado algo asi, no me pregunten como lo se es algo feo d contar U.u ).**

**-**Ren! reacciona! - le llamaba el Yashiro-san pero no avia respuesta..

-que son esos gritos Yashiro-san - le indico el presidente que venia entrando junto a maria

-se...señor presidente.. es que ... - yashiro no sbia como esplicar la situacion...

-¿?mm que esa cosa abuelito?... o una carta, sera de mi hermaan seguro la leere - dijo maria al tomar la carta

-Noooooooooo! - Ren reacciono y le grito muy fuerte a maria-chan

-pero que es esto Ren - el presidente muy enojado le dijo.

-maria-chan podrias salir - le dijo el manager

-eh=?¿?¿?¿ por que, Ren-sama me a gritado pero yo tube la culpa al tomar algo que no em perten... que es eso... - las pupilas de la niña se empesaron a contraer y comenso a temblar - eso es una camisa con sangre! KYAAAAAAAA! - grito cosa que alarmo inmediatamente al presidente o no podia creer que algo asi estubiera en sus instalaciones.

**en el moemnto enque maria habia dicho lo de la camisa Yashiro la tomo de la mano y la saco de ahi para luego entrar el y cerrar la puerta con seguro.**

**-**que es esto Ren... - dijo takarada

-e..ella... ella lo envio presidente! tengo miedo! por primera ves tengo miedo! - Ren comenso a desesperarse

-Takadara lo tomo de la camiza y le dio un bofetada para regresarlo a la realidad - reacciona muchacho quien es la persona que te envio esto?

-Tina! ella fue con esa carta amenzante... ella le ara algo a kyoko, presidente tengo miedo...

-_tina? kien es ella? jamas la e escuchado nombrar-_penso el manager

-... - el presidente leyo la carta y concluyo - es literalmente una amenza, pero crees que sea capas de hacer algo? ademas siempre la estado vigilando por si algo asi pasaba y por saber como estaba el hijo de tu amigo, pero no a salido de nueva york asi que, que podria hacer desde otor pais? - indicaba el presidente, solo que no habia recibido informes d la mujer desde hacia ya una semana atras y al ver lo que envio a su estrella comenso a preocuparse - enviare una escolta personal para kyoko y para ti, aun que en estas sircunstancias preferiria que ella estubiera en mi mansion .

-presidente... si ella... si a ella le pasa algo... - dijo Ren recordando el accidente.

-nada va a pasarle deacuedo,debemos mantenernos con calma y alertas, yYashiro san cansela todo lo que Ren tenga para estos 2 dias y llama a su casa para que preparen equipaje, informales que es uan orden mia - dijo el presidente saliendo de la oficina y llevandose a maria.

-Ren... que esta psando aqui? - le pregunto inquieto Yashiro al actor y amigo.

**en ese moento Ren bajo la cabeza y le conto tod ala historia, ahora solo estaba aterrado pro primera vez lo estaba al pensar que algo podia pasarle a su Kyoko...**

-abuelo... kien es tina? - pregunto la niña

-es una mujer muy mala que quiere hacerle daño a tu hermana, debes ayudarme a mantener a Kyoko dentro de la mansion... y no decirle nada de lo que has visto, me lo puedes prometer? pr tu sobbrino que viene en camino? - le dijo Takarada a su lista nieta.

-qqqqqqqqquueeeee! sere tiaaa wiiiii... , si abuelito sere la mejor agente secreta y de seguridad par ambos te lo prometo *-* - y se fueron ambos a la gran oficina del presidente.

**/**

_ lo que esta asi _

espero les agrade .


	13. Cap 13: Acepto!

**Cap.13: Acepto…**

Eran cerca de las 9 pm, las caras de Kuu y Julie se mostraban algo pálidas, Ren les contó todo horas antes… ninguno podía creer que tras la huida de su hijo se ocultaba un secreto así, no solo fue para ser un actor por su propia cuenta si no que también para escapar de aquel fatídico día donde perdió a su mejor amigo y gano el odio de su novia que para colmo estaba embarazada. Julie palidecía al recordar las palabras de su hijo, eran frágiles, confusas, sin el menor rastro de lo que era su voz común. Si Ren estaba completamente aterrado de que algo malo pasara, en 4 días el y Kyo-chan se casarían por instrucciones del Jefe… pero ninguno podía articular una escusa lo suficientemente buena para que Kyoko no hiciera preguntas como; ¿y por qué debo ir a la mansión de mi abuelo? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a LME? ¿Por qué no puedo salir de la mansión? ¿Por que?... si muchos por queses les venían a la cabeza… hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse, y ambos se levantaron alertas (ambos conocían de tácticas de artes marciales, jujitsu, incluso yoga entre algunas artes), para su sorpresa eran Ren, el medico personal de Ren y actual pediatra de Kyoko, y el jefe. Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivió al verse los unos a los otros. Ren tenia el rostro ensombrecido no podía mirar a sus padres, ese día… ese maldito dia se había arruinado por completo, al saber que Tina podía estar observándolos desde las sombras, al levantar la mirada un poco se percato que las ventanas estaban sin cortinas, su rostro se deformo y corro aves como taparlas, todos lo miraron como la pregunta en sus rostros ¿Cómo poder calmar a Ren?, su madre se acerco a el y lo abraso por la espalda, ella vio através d sus ojos el mayor miedo que había visto en su vida. Ella comprendía el temor de su hijo, era ni mas ni menos una amenaza directa a la mujer que el amaba. No obstante no podían ir a la justicia… no por el momento. 1- Kyoko era aun menor de edad, apesar de tener la autorización de Lory. 2- Ren participo indirectamente en un crimen, tras eso ningún juez aprobaría un matrimonio tan repentino sin esclarecer los echo (recordemos que Japón es algo mas torcido que mi propio país xD). 3- Como le explicarían a Kyoko todo esto sin alterarla y a su estado?. Si muchas cosas no podían ser explicadas…. No aun, no en su estado.

.

.

-Tsuruga-san?... si quiere hacerlo será mejor que entre yo antes que usted. – dijo el medico.

.

-a… adelante, usted es el especialista – dijo Ren aun mirando por la ventana. Kuu y Julie se miraron y observaron a Lory prender un puro, luego miraron a Ren como preguntándole que pasaba?. – el medico sedara a Kyoko, ya hable con el, y para que no oponga resistencia y se haga daño debemos hacerlo así – la mirada de Ren era… fría… aterrorizada… no tenia otras palabras mas adecuadas.

.

-q…que has dicho… eso es peligroso Kuon! – lw grito Julie – podría…

.

-basta Julie – intervino Kuu – Kuon tiene razón en este sentido, Kyo-chan comenzara hacer preguntas y como las responderemos?... además es mas fácil llevarla sin que este conciente, a que lo este y oponga resistencia; ya oíste al medico en la clínica, si algo pasa como la ultima vez podría perder al bebé…

.

-p… pero aun así hacer las cosas de este modo…

.

-madre, como quieres que le diga todo esto… al pasar algunos meses y que su estado y el del bebé estén estables hablare con ella sobre este asunto, solo… apoya a tu hijo… - y Ren sin darse cuenta lloraba sobre el hombre de su bella madre. Todos quedaron helado, jamás Ren lloro frente a nadie… no desde que era Tsuruga Ren.

.

-claro que estaré de tu lado Kuon, soy tu madre.

.

-Tsuruga-san la Srta. Kyoko quiere verlo, trate de no alterarla para que surta efecto rápido el sedante. – djo el medico llamado Ciel.

.

.

.

-Bu? Estas despierta?

.

-amm algo mareada, creo que es por el sedante jejeje. Kuon tuve un sueño…

.

-de que era?

.

-soñé que tenias al bebé en tus brazos jejeje – Kyoko mostró una amplia sonrisa con rubor en sus mejillas, no era fiebre ni nada de eso, era que le agradaba soñar con ese tipo de cosas, pero. – y también había un chico a tu lado mirando al bebé, era alto pelo oscuro y tenia tu reloj jejeje, fue raro… eh Kuon? Te pasa algo te as puesto pálido

.

-_co… como pudo soñar con Ricky! No esto es demasiado _– Ren se tomo su cabeza con ambas manos apoyándolas en sus rodillas, Kyoko trato de acercarse mas no podía, puesto tenia entumecido el cuerpo por la inyección. –no… no pasa nada Bu yo… e tenido mucho estrés jejeje en 4 días serás mi esposa y buscar el vestido mas adecuado es algo difícil, perdón si te preocupo - se escuso Ren, aun que no es bueno para mentir si se dieron cuenta.

.

-Kuo…n yo… - Kyoko comenzó a quedarse dormida, fue ahí cuando Ren llamo a sus padres _mmm por que Kuon llama a otou-san y a ka-san… no escucho bien… el sueño me gana… _

.

-tomen las maletas en el estacionamiento esta la limosina, madre el cobertor de ese sofá por favor, no quiero que se enferme Kyoko – Ren arropando a Kyoko como un bebé y tomándola frágilmente pensaba que como algo tan frágil y pequeño podría estar llevando una vida dentro, fue cuando se sonrojo y la beso en la frente, al menos unos minutos de paz para su espíritu.

.

.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

.

Luego de llegar con las maletas y con Kyoko y las maletas, todos entraron a la limosina y se dispusieron a marcharse. Cuando estaban saliendo del estacionamiento subterráneo vieron muchos camarógrafos, flash de cámaras etc. No entendían eran ya cerca de las 11 PM y estaban todos los periodistas ahí, definitivamente era cosa de locos… no los dejarían en paz? Algo alarmo a Ren al ver que una de las fotógrafas no sacaba fotos y estaba estática en una esquina, el pensó por un segundo que podría ser Tina, pero Julie o regreso a la realidad cuando giro nuevamente la cabeza ya no estaba esa mujer. Definitivamente era ella, ya sabia donde vivía, dios, pensó Ren.

.

.

-ocurre algo Ren? – dijo Yashiro-san – te noto algo preocupado, mas bien ido.

.

-solo… solo creí ver algo, pero no era nada – _si digo que creí ver a Tina el presidente se alarmara… hablamos de su nieta después d todo… no Ren! Tienes que estar alerta a cualquier cosa y proteger a tu familia! Tienes que hacerlo por Kyoko y por el bebé…_ pesaba mientras seguían avanzando para tomar la autopista.

.

.

Al lograr su objetivo todos iban en sumo silencio; Ren tenia a Kyoko entre sus brazos… la sostenía con fuerza como quien dice: no me la arrebataran"". Kuu de igual manera abrasaba a Julie y el presidente…. Bueno el iba muy pensativo. Estaban entrando a la propiedad ( aun les quedaban como 15 ó 20 minutos mas para recién llegar a la mansión!). cuando por fin llegaron eran cerca de las 1 AM todos muy cansados, la servidumbre esperaba en la entrada y María-chan estaba en la puerta con muchos globos en sus 2 manos. Para ella, tener a su hermana y su sobrinita (también creía que seria niña), vio bajar a todos y finalmente a Ren-sama y su hermana mayor Kyoko… que por lo visto venia dormida, pero algo roja a la vez. La niña se acerco a verla de cerca y vio sudor en su rostro, algo la alarmo y lo dijo a viva voz.

.

.

-por que mi hermana esta asi!

-que cosa? – Ren no se había percatado de que Kyoko estaba de nuevo con fiebre (desde que esta embarazada cuantas veces a estado así? Ya perdí la cuenta…. Uff como es un embarazo riesgoso es lo normal jajajajja U_U). – Kyoko! Mírame! – Ren comenzó a desesperarse

.

-no te preocupes… estoy bien… donde estamos… - Kyoko respondió, mas no muy bien su voz era entre cortada y algo débil, y peor aun se dio cuenta de estar en otro lugar – o… María-chan… estas aquí también…

.

-nee-chan….

.

-Ren llevémosla a su cuarto – interrumpió Lory – es por aquí. – Lory comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por Kuu y Julie, mas atrás Ren y Kyoko en sus brazos y al lado derecho María.

.

.

.

Al llegar a 2 nivel siguieron por el lado izquierdo, que era donde se encontraba el cuarto preparado para Kyoko y Ren (si sorpréndanse Ren se quedara ahí total en 3 días serian marido y mujer; además ya adelantaron tareas no jajajajja xD). Al llegar a las puertas divisaron lo espaciosa que era por dentro: una cama sumamente amplia en medio del cuarto, con 4 pilares que eran unidos por velos blancos. Al costado derecho se encontraba una puerta de color dorada (era e armario), y al lado izquierdo una puerta color marfil con bordes dorados (este si era el baño). Cuadros muy bellos de hadas+flores+brillos de estrellas, todos al mirar pensaron _definitivamente le va a encantar su cuarto._ Había uno que otro mueble, un tocador, un stereo, un gran televisor y un computador. Sin mencionar que detrás de la enorme cama había unas grandes ventanas de techo a suelo con cortinas color blanco con flores doradas, el velo de las cortinas era simple y muy bello; se lograba ver que daban a un gran balcón que daba vista al patio trasero de la mansión Takarada.

.

.

-jejeje presidente esto es algo… exagerado… jejeje – decía Ren mientras colocaba a Kyoko sobre la cama y la cobijaba. Lory lo miro arqueando una ceja – me refiero a que no debió molestarse tanto en esto. – _mejor no digo nada mas o me matara con la mirada._ Ren veía la mirada de reproche del jefe y las risitas escondidas de sus padres y la pequeña niña.

.

-Ren acaso esto es demasiado para una nieta mía que no tubo estos privilegios durante toda su vida – Lory comenzaba su show de ""El dramático Lory"". Y a todos les callo una gotita detrás de la cabeza – por cierto… doctor revise a Kyoko no me agrada que tenga tanta fiebre así de repente – ya en un tono mas serio.

.

-como usted diga Presidente Takarada-san – y Ciel la reviso. Le dio una pastilla y Kyoko se calmo mas. – bueno debo irme ya, con su permisa, la Srta. Kyoko esta mas tranquila despertara mañana, denle un buen desayuno con frutas leche y vitaminas. Me retiro, hasta pronto. – y sin mas el doctor fue acompañado por el mayordomo principal de Lory (si ese árabe ke esta como se quiere).

.

-creo k todos debemos descansar, los próximos días serán muy atari osos – dijo Kuu saliendo de la habitación junto a Julie. – buenas noches hijo.

.

-bien nosotros de igual manera nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, ne María-chan vamos – dijo Lory desde la puerta.

.

-si abuelito, le are un besito a mi hermana – María corrió hasta un lado de su nee-san y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a la puerta junto a su abuelito – Ren-sama oyasumi nasae! – agitando la mano la puerta se cerro.

.

-uff bien Bu… es hora de descansar de este dia terrible – Ren se dirigió a tomar un baño corto. (si corto, sin burbujas ni esas familias ke logra hacer de tanta espuma como en el cap del manga! Lo recuerdan? Espero ke si =D). al salir de su baño se puso un pijama, y se metió en la cama abrasando suavemente a Kyoko en posición de cucharitas (saben cual es esa vdd?), muchos pensamientos e imágenes lograron derrumbar a Ren al país de Morfeo – buenas noches y lindos sueños Buu. – fueron las ultimas palabras, sin el notarlo Kyoko inconcientemente sonrío al escuchar esas palabras.

.

.

El dia llegaba a su cúspide… si Kyoko y Ren seguían dormidos, eran ya las 10:30 am, una mucama llegaba a la habitación y dejaba un carrito con un desayuno a base d frutas, yogurt, cereales con leche y 2 tasas vacías; junto a esto en la parte de abajo del carrito estaban en azúcar, te, café y termo donde estaba el agua hervida para que no se enfriara. Ren sintió que algo le hacia comezón en su frente, logro abrir un ojo con lentitud y casi cerrado la vdd xD, mira a Kyoko jugar con sus mechones d cabello que tenia desordenados sobre su frente. Un muy buen despertar junto a su amada Kyoko. Si ella despertó cuando sintió la puerta abrirse la mucama le dijo en susurros que dejaría el desayuno ahí, para cuando el Tsuruga-sama despertara, y que se vistieran puesto a las 12:00pm el modista del Presidente Takarada estaría en la mansión, para ver los detalles a hacer al vestido de novia. Kyoko se sorprendió al oír eso, mas la mucama no sabia mas detalles y se retiro dejándola solo con la palabra en la boca.

.

-eres un dormilón, jejejej… pero dime no tienes ke ir a LME?

.

-tengo libre 2 días y como LME el sábado y domingo… bueno en sábado en la noche nos casaremos Buu. – Ren miro como cachorrito a Kyoko, quien no pudo evitar besarlo con ternura – bien eso no me lo esperaba Buu, bueno desayunemos no?.

.

-Kuon… por cierto en que momento llegamos a casa de mi abuelo? –pregunto inocentemente Kyoko en forma de chibi.

.

-_como sabe que es casa de su abuelo ^^U.- _bueno la vdd es que anoche lo decidí jeje – _ke mal mentiroso soy _– y llame al jefe para que fuera por nosotros, como tu estabas dormida y había que estar acá de todas formas por lo del vestido… los preparativos jejeje, bueno desayúnanos o no? Son las 11 Buu _– si me cree después de esto no se que tan mal me voy a sentir T^T._

.

-uhmm tienes razón desayunemos se ve todo muy rico are are mira! – miro el gran desayuno y los ojos estrellitas de su Buu mientras esta seguía parloteando lo bueno que se veía todo. Ni rastro de que sospechara nada.

.

-buen provecho! – dijeron ambos con gran felicidad.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 12 del día, Kyoko vestia un vestido simple, 5 dedos sobre la rodilla de color purpura y flores blancas, unas sandalias del mismo color y el pelo tomado dando forma de un tomate desarreglado. El diseñador era nada mas ni nada menos que el numero 1 de Tokio, famoso por diseñar trajes en 2 días, un icono de la moda, una estrella en ese mundo sin lugar a duda Yumi Nagara. Si el seria el diseñador de su vestido.

.

-mucho gusto Kyoko-san, Ren-sama es un gusto verlo nuevamente – sonrío ampliamente el hombre con un vestuario extravagante como el de Lory y maquillado tan brillante como sus diseños – bien n perdamos tiempo, tengo entendido que se casaran el sábado, como será algo nocturno pensé en el color de las perlas marinas. Y tonos pasteles con mezclas de marfil. Y eh aquí mi obra.

.

.

Al mostrarla Kyoko se quedo en shock. Ren no caía del asombro, pensó eso se pondrá mi Buu tendré que ponerme mas listo eso es muy provocativo ¬¬º. Por otro lado Jelly Woods preparaba todo en su habitación especial de la mansión, todo lo referente a el maquillaje de Kyoko, fue cuando escucho a Ren refunfuñar por lo alto. Salio y ahí lo vio sentado en la Terrasa con mirada de pocos amigos, ella sonrío y se le acerco.

.

-no deberías estar feliz? Ren-chan! jijiji

.

-lo estaría si al menos pudiera ver como se ve Kyoko con su vestido Jelly-san

.

-sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el traje antes de la boda? Como puedes estar asi por algo que es tan común… uff. – la mente de jelly comenzó a funcionar hasta que dijo lo que planeo – nene Ren-chan, que tal y si usa mejor un traje al estilo Setsuka Heel? Se vería fenomenal jiji

.

-noooooo jamás! ¬¬º como dices algo asi Kyoko será mi esposa, ninguno más que yo puede verla así jum!

.

-jejejej que niño te pones cuando se trata de Kyoko-chan jejeje, peor pasando a otro tema tu ya tenías tu traje?

.

-mi padre me a cedido el suyo… pero ahora que lo pienso jamás lo eh visto, como crees que sea?... es mas tu debiste estar presente para su boda no? Ya en ese entonces estabas con el jefe no?

.

-… eh… que tan asombrado quedaste al ver el de Kyoko-chan?

.

-po… por que la pregunta – un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Ren, _espera… no me digas Jelly…_ - jejeje Lo-chan le regalo el traje a tu padre, uhm… creo que fue el mismo diseñador =D y el de tu madre claro esta *-*, eran tan bellos.

.

-QUE!... déjame hago una llamada, me disculpas un segundo – Ren comenzó a marcar su celular con agilidad, y sonó el típico bip….bip…bip… - si Yashiro-san, necesito que vallas aun tienda de novio… sabes mis medidas compra un tra….

.

-KUON! Hijo mío mira tu traje! Ya estamos acá! – si Kuu había llegado y con el famoso traje extravagante que el uso. - ¿?¿?¿?¿ Ren por que me miras pálido algo te pasa? Te sientes mal? NO! Jelly-san llama al doctor Kuon no puede enfermarse a 3 días de su boda!

.

-jajajaja no creo que ese sea el problema jejeje, bueno los dejo tengo que ir a ver a Kyoko-chan y probar los maquillajes jane! – La maga de los maquillajes salio corriendo del lugar dejando a Ren con la mano estirada como queriendo pedir ayuda y sobre todo apoyo!

.

-Ren¿?¿?¿?¿… sigues ahí? Ola! Ola! – Yashiro-san no entendía como era que dijo de escuchar a su amigo y representado.

.

-Ya.. Yashiro-san… olvida lo que dije… ya es demasiado tarde! Adiós nos vemos en 2 dias – Ren colgó y agacho su cabeza con resignación. – Otou-san, si estoy bien… veamos como es el traje ^^U –_ help! No quiero ver esta cosa! _– eh…

.

-a que es mono Kuon ¿?¿ se complementara a ti perfectamente tenemos prácticamente las mismas medidas… bueno tal ves algo con el pantalón se podría hacer no ¿? –Kuu parecía tan emocionado como si una hija se casara, sus ojos parecían estrellitas saltaba y corría alrededor de Kuon. Pero este estaba mas que fastidiado con lo visto.

.

El traje era d 3 piezas; pantalón color plata con diseño en ambos lados de cada pierna en color negro y formando un dragón ascendente, que se juntaban al llegar a la posición de la cremallera del pantalón (como si hubiesen chocado). Un suéter del mismo color plateado sin ningún estampado solo bordes en color negro y 2 botones en forma de cabeza de dragón. Un smoking del color plateado idéntico al pantalones y suéter, en la espalda tenia a 2 dragones gemelos entrelazados. Las mangas tenían terminaciones irregulares y todos los bordes eran en color negro en la espalda terminaba en un corte al medio y finalizando en puntas (como smoking de pingüino. Si vieron Batman sabrán a ke me refiero). La corbata era única… era solo para usar una camisa en color blanca, puesto era como esos pañuelos voluminosos… (No se como decirlo pero era similar a lo que usaban los reyes de Francia), de color negra y los bordes en color plateado.

.

-eh…. Otou-san no es algo llamativo este traje… ^^U, digo por que no algo menos llamativo jeje – _sobre todo el pantalón! Que pensaran los invitados… _ - que me di… - Ren fue interrumpido al ver a su padre comenzar a hacer pucheros con cara de cachorro abandonado.

.

-T^T mi hijo no kiere usar el traje que fui obligado… digo que tuve ke usar para mi matrimonio, donde todos me vieron y me envidiaban… waaaaaaaaaaa eres muy cruel con tu otou-san Kuon! Waaaaa – _la verdad es que si tuve que pasar yo por esto lo aras tu por adelantarte a la vida de pareja hijo muajajajjajaja _– waaaaa mi hijo no acepta mi regalo de boda waaaaaa… - y así siguió hasta que Ren tubo que ceder al deseo de su padre.

.

-esta bien padre… lo acepto con mucho gusto ^^ -_ me da la impresión que me acaba d manipular ¿?¿?¿?¿, uff como sea…. Al menso combinara con lo extravagante del vestido de Kyoko… supongo. _Bien padre me lo probaré mientras.

.

.

En otra parte de la casa Kyoko se probaba el traje, si su expresión era totalmente distinta a la de su futuro esposo, a ella le encantaba ese traje. Por otra parte de la casa María-chan escogía el pastel y el diseño de los novio mientras que Julie ordenaba que iría y que no en la sala de la ceremonia. Si ese día y los próximos 2 serian un caos. Si ese dia llego a su fin, todos se sentaron a la mesa para cenar, unos preguntaban a Kyoko como se sentía y otros preguntaban Ren si le gusto su traje y asi pasaron los dias… llego el gran sábado, eran cerca de las 3 PM, se suponía que la boda se realizaría a las 6 des la tarde los invitados llegarían a las 4 y pasado. Algunos medios de prensa, pero todo seleccionado pos Yashiro y Lory. Ren se duchaba… si muy nervioso, en su mente intentaba memorizar como decir apropiadamente los votos que Kuu le había preparado. Al terminar su baño se dirigió a ponerse el traje, puesto el se vestiría en el cuarto que fue preparado para el y Kyoko, mientras que su futura esposa se vestiría en la habitación de María-chan, Ren comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso al ver el traje sobre la cama… ver el gran reloj que Lory puso horas antes en el cuarto (medidas: 2 mt de altura y 3.5 mt de ancho, con números muy! Grandes), Ren le callo una gotita de sudor al mas puro estilo anime, miro hacia el balcón y vio un guardia… _cree acaso que huiré del matrimonio… mejor no digo nada. _Sip nuestro héroe estaba tan nervioso que pensó la posibilidad de fugarse aun que no me crean. En fin el comenzó a ponerse la camisa… luego se saco la toalla que traía amarrada a la cintura dejando ver toda su cofcof… hombría lalalal… (imaginen chicas fiufiu). Se agacho para ponerse los calcetines… y luego levanto una pierna para comenzar a ponerse los boxer (si fome! Vdd xDD seria mejor sin nada asi es mas fácil para la noche de bodas no lalalla). Y así siguió… hasta terminar con el peinado. Un engomado hacia atrás muy masculino lo hacia ver. Ren se sentía nervioso pero muy dichoso de este dia. Y en otro lado de la mansión….

.

.

Si Kyoko terminaba de ser arreglada, el vestido no era muy entallado puesto el diseñador estaba al tanto que ella estaba embarazada. Por lo tanto debía crear un diseño que no le hiciera notar sus 2 meses… casi 3 en realidad xD. Su maquillaje era muy claro y a la ves notorias, colores platas y pasteles, labial y brillo en color rosa claro y brillo de plata, sus labios lucían como si hubiesen sido decorado con estrellas. Su peinado eran rizos rebeldes… en su cabeza de trataba de formas una corona tomada con una tiara de flores negras, 2 mechones obre su frente y 2 a la altura de sus oídos muy bella, el vestido era inimaginablemente bello con detalles que ni el de una princesa de cuentos de hadas podía imaginar. (lo verán en a imagen que siempre pongo. Pero para la pagina de fic tengo k describirlo). Era sin tirantes color marfil era con mangas con diseños de flores sobre puesta, como si fueran flores de vdd el vestido era entre tomado en algunas partes la parte del pecho terminaba en punta con el mismo tipo de diseño de las mangas solo que eran mas grandes las flores, en todo lo que era parte del busto… estomago y vientre era asi con ese tipo de diseño y en el lado de la cadera, lado izquierdo una gran flor. En al espalda era de diseño de un corsé, todo entrelazado para sujetar todo muy bien. L parte del trasero xD era algo lisa pero no tanto. Un traje hermosísimo (mas si fue echo en 2 dias) xD. El velo era con diseños de flores igual solo ke estera solo bordados en plateado. Se veía preciosa. Al ver la hora se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las 5:45 PM. Kyoko no lo podía creer… como pasaron las horas tan rápido. Todas muy emocionadas (Jelly + Julie + Moko-san + Maria-chan). Julie y Jelly bajaron para ir a la sala de la recepción, le marcarían al celular de Moko-san para que bajaran con Kyoko.

.

.

-cariño! – Jelly corrió a su amado Lory – Kyoko se ve hermosísima, te caerás de la impresión lo se jijiji .

.

-Kuu! Y Kuon donde esta? – pregunto Julie.

.

-aca estoy madre ^^U – salio de detrás de la puerta por lo vergonzoso que pensaba que se veía – madre y Kyoko esta lista?.

.

-hai! Te vas a sorprender… su traje es aun mas bello de lo que fue el mío jijiji ya lo veras Kuon-kun

.

-bien creo que ya es hora de entrar – dijo Kuu – hijo te esperamos adentro sip =)

.

-si padre, madre gracias por estar a mi lado.

.

-de nada mi bebé T^T. – a Julie tubo que llevársela arrastras Kuu o arruinaría el traje de su hijo xD.

.

.

Los invitados eran relativamente pocos… grandes estrellas del mundo del entretenimiento (sin contar la gran seguridad 15 veces mas, que Lory procuro tener en esta ocasión tan importante), si, no permitiría que esa mujer loca arruinara nada… no ese dia. Los invitados eran: cantantes, actores, productores muy reconocidos, algunos amigos de Lory y de Kuu de Hollywood, etc. Y sip ellos 2 estaban… destacaban por su gran! Y extravagante atuendo… sip Sho y Reino (si = estaban todos los de su banda y Shoko obviamente. Peor ellos 2 destacaban por tener un aura endemoniadamente oscura). Ren los recibió con una sonrisa caballerosa peor a la vez diciendo "" tratan de arruinar esta boda y no solo yo los castrare y pondré 7 metros bajo tierra, resígnense o seré su shinigami las veces que sean necesario"" con su particular sonrisa caballerosa. No ahí que ser genio que el que mejor entendió fue Reino, al ver ladas ideas macabras que vio al estrechar la mano del novio!. Sho por otra parte no entendió bien el mensaje así que Ren se lo explicó al oído cuando le estrecho la mano y este lo atrajo a el como si fueran grandes amigos y le abraso. Si Sho con la explicación quedo en shock por unos segundos hasta que Shoko le hablo y siguieron caminando, Sho no habría aceptado asistir a ese ridiculez si no fuera por que todos los medios estarían ahí… y por que Lory Takarada conocía que fue amigo de la infancia de su nieta y pidió que el tocara en su boda (Lory no tenia muy claro que paso en el pasado de ellos 2 pero no investigaría… aun). En fin ya era la hora… Ren estaba en el altar y ya eran pasadas la 6:20 PM y comenzó a sonar la música, se veía a lo lejos la silueta de Kyoko… al entrar al salón todos quedaron boqui abiertos… se veía hermosísima… era la princesa del cuento de hadas que aun no existía por tal hermosura… para que diremos como quedaron Sho y el perro del infierno vdd. Otra cosa fue Ren que de la impresión casi se cae de frente al tratar d ir por ella (xD), Lory la traía como cual padre fuera… (sus padres si estaban presentes… bueno solo el por que ella tenia prohibida la entrada a casa de Lory) finalmente llegaron junto a Ren y Lory la entrego, Ren estiro la mano y ella la tomo… ambos se miraron muy enamoradamente y estupefactos (después de todo el traje de Ren no era tan extravagante, le daba clase). Y miraron al frente donde estaba el sacerdote y Juez de paz.

.

.

-te vez hermosa Buu – susurro y sonrio Ren.

.

-y tu te ves muy guapo, mas que cuando interpretaste a Cain-ni-san jeje – susurro Kyoko y de igual manera sonrío.

.

.

-queridos amigos, familiares y novios, nos hemos reunido para celebrar la boda de estas 2 almas que se profesan amor infinito, no diré los botos yo, ellos mismos los dirán. Shuuhei-san, Takarada-san (kyoko como recordaran ya fue reconocida por su padre, por eso de su apellido Takarada. Y Ren… todos saben si leyeron el manga ke el nombre de Kuu es Hozu Shuuhei, y si se casan es lógico que tiene que ser bajo los nombres reales no del medio del espectáculo. Fin de mi explicación sigamos). Mírense y digan sus botos, primero usted Shuuhei-san.

.

.

-_Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo.__  
><em>_Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real.__  
><em>_Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas.__  
><em>_Mi voto estará contigo para siempre.__  
><em>_Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rias compartiré contigo tu gozo.__  
><em>_Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad._

_._

_-Desde este momento, yo, Kuon Shuuhei, como mi mejor amiga para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de tí una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este es mi voto solemne._

_._

_-te amo Kyoko y eso jamás cambiara.._

_._

_._

_._

_-Takarada-san acepta a Shuuhei-san para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe ¿?_

_._

_._

_-yo… acepto – Kyoko sonrío muy sonrojada al haber__ escuchado tales votos de su amado._

_._

_._

_-su turno Takarada-san_

_._

_._

_._

_-Hoy, yo Kyoko Takarada, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu mujer, sinó como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confidente.__  
><em>_Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, la compañera de tu vida.__  
><em>_Desde este día caminaré junto a tí._

_._

_-Kuon Shuuhei, te tomo como esposo.__  
><em>_Ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a tí con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite.__  
><em>_Te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida._

_._

_._

_._

_-Shuuhei-san aceptas a Takarada-san como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y hasta que la muerte los separe ¿?_

.

.

-claro que acepto, jamás te dejare Kyoko ni aun muerto dejare de amarte como lo hago.

.

.

-por los aquí presentes, y solo una ultima pregunta. Ahí algún impedimento para que esta feliz pareja se una en sagrado matrimonio ¿? Si ahí alguien que hable ahora o calle para siempre y no los separe en el futuro. Ahí alguien ¿?¿?¿?¿

_**Continuara…**_

_**Waaaaaaaaa al fin termine! Me duele tremendamente la cabeza xD. Espero les aya gustado sip. Pronto nacera el bebé me estoy demorando mucho y cuando nasca la cosa se pondra mas entretenida muajajajaj sobre todo ahora que Tina esta ya en Japon confirmadamente =D. se preguntara como no habanse sobre eso… ya veran para el sigiente cap =D bss y jane! Minna!.**_


	14. Cap 14: Problemas de Matrimonio

**Lamento mucho el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo… demasiado para mi gusto xD… terminare este fic y seguiré con los demás xD. Espero les guste este cap! **

**Grax por leerlo =D.**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**Anteriormente:**

-claro que acepto, jamás te dejare Kyoko ni aun muerto dejare de amarte como lo hago.

.

.

-por los aquí presentes, y solo una ultima pregunta. Ahí algún impedimento para que esta feliz pareja se una en sagrado matrimonio ¿? Si ahí alguien que hable ahora o calle para siempre y no los separe en el futuro. Ahí alguien ¿?¿?¿?¿

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**Cap. 14: Problemas de Matrimonio.**

Nadie hablo cuando el sacerdote indico las palabras cruciales. Solo 2 tuvieron las intenciones de intentarlo, pero una muy hábil manager y un mejor amigo fueron mas rápidos y le taparon la boca y sujetaron de los brazos. Pasaron unos 2 minutos como máximo y el padre dijo las palabras finales. "" LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER; PUEDE BESAR A SU ESPOSA "". Palabras que mataron por completo las esperanzas de Sho y Reino. Luego de ese acontecimiento todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja y se dirigieron guiados por el anfitrión Lory Takarada, al gran salón de la fiesta.

Al llegar ahí vieron un salón hermosamente decorado, mesas finamente ordenadas con arreglos florares como solo las antiguas casas japonesas de Kioto saben adornar (lo que mas llamo la atención de los invitados fue que eran de papel), arreglos completamente de origami y ordenados muy selectamente. Manteles de color marfil opaco con terminaciones en dorados y pequeñas servilletas de color blanco tejidas a croché **(n/a: si no saben que es esa palabra sírvanse a buscar en Google por favor).** Con diseños de orquídeas. Cada mesa contaba con 7 puestos para los invitados. Las sillas estaban cubiertas por telas del mismo color del mantel de cada mesa y una rosa roja sangre hecha de origami en la parte trasera. A diferencia de las mesas de los invitados que estaban perfectamente ubicadas en orden de una """ U """ la mesa principal de los novios era recta, su mantel era color dorado y bordados de color plata y las servilletas del mis diseño y color de las demás. Esta, se ubicaba en frente de todas las demás. Lory indico el que todos se sentasen, para luego hacer un anuncio. A todos les llamo la atención cuando vieron que una plataforma comenzaba a surgir del centro del salón **(n/a olvide mencionar que en el centro de las mesas estaba la pista de baile xD… y como sabemos que Lory es muy excéntrico. Mando a poner un sub-suelo para poder sacar cosas de debajo de esa pista). **Todos miraron expectantes como instrumentos y músicos salían junto a todo ese alboroto. Lory tomo una copa y una cuchara, la golpeo contra la copa y llamo la atención de todos.

-os pido su atención, familiares e invitados de esta hermosa unión. Como bien deben saber, Kyoko es mi nieta. Y hoy que a contraído matrimonio con mi mas valioso actor, y sobre todo considerado por mi como un miembro mas de mi familia. Eh querido darles un regalo, eh solicitado que el mejor amigo de la infancia de mi nieta… - decía Lory, a sorpresa de Kyoko y Ren que estaban casi en shock.

-Kuon… - Kyoko miro a Ren y este a ella a su vez. – que esta pasando….

-no lo se, el presidente… no se que es esto realmente… - Ren volvió su vista y vio como Sho hacia una reverencia respetuosa a ambos esposos, y giraba un poco para inclinarse ante Lory de forma muy educada. – podrá ser que el presidente sepa todo lo que a pasado con el, y respecto al papel que jugo para que pasaras malos ratos…

-no lo se… - respondió Kyoko, pero en su corazón comenzó a alertarse, mas no era de rencor, odio e ira… era mas bien de ternura, amistad… y extrañamente de amor. Si al mirar los ojos de Sho vio y sintió eso.

-como decía, por favor Fuwa-kun, adelante. – Lory le dio el visto bueno para que pudiera empezar con su show.

-si me permite presidente Takarada, me gustaría servir unas palabras a la feliz pareja… - dijo Sho con una cara de paz. **(n/a: ya enserio! Sho puede ser tierno si lo quiere ser, no lo juzguemos tan severamente y además… esta bueno después de todo.).** – me gustaría pedirle perdón a Kyoko por todo… ella sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Quiero felicitar a Tsuruga-san, … ganaste de la manera mas limpia, y te llevas en tus manos a un tesoro sin valor alguno. Cuídalo, valóralo y protégelo siempre, haz lo que yo entupidamente no pude hacer. Este tema es para los 2. – Sho se dirigió a su banda, les dio unas indicaciones y comenzó a sonar la música.

-verdaderamente Fuwa o es un entupido o sabe hacer sus jugadas – decía

_**KIMI E (...Para ti) By: Mamoru Miyano.**_

Nagai nagai jikan soba ni atta** (Ahora, esos ojos sinceros que)**

Massugu na sono hitomi ga ima** (estuvieron a mi lado por un largo, largo tiempo)**

Boku no kokoro wo yurashite yamanai** (no paran de remecer mi corazón)**

Kimi wo ubaisotta nara yokatta no** (Ojalá te hubiera llevado conmigo)**

Chikaku ni iru hodo kanjiru yo** (Al estar cerca puedo sentir)**

Kumo ni kakureta fuan na omoi aah** (la intranquilidad oculta entre las nubes Ah)**

Hikari no youni waraeru kimi wa** (Me pregunto cuán importante era yo para ti,)**

Doredake boku wo hitsuyou to shiteita no** (que sonreías como la luz)**

Sou nani wo shireba** (Sí, ¿Qué tengo que saber?)**

Ne nani wo ieba kimi ni aeru no** (Hey, ¿Qué tengo que decir para poder verte?)**

Modorenai omoi na no ni** (Es un sentimiento sin vuelta atrás)**

Kizukeba itsudemo** (Sin darme cuenta, nuestro mundo)**

Futari no sekai wa harahara to nagare** (comenzó a caerse a goterones)**

Shizuku ni kawatte kieru no** (que se transformaron en gotitas y desaparecieron)**

Kimi ni, kimi ni tsutaetai kara** (A ti, porque quiero decírtelo a ti)**

Kimi e, mou ichido aisuru omoi wo** (Un vez más, este amor es para ti)**

Furiochiru shiroi kesshou tachi wa** (Los cristales blancos que caen de lo alto)**

Awa no youni toketeyuku no ni aah** (se disuelven como espuma Ah)**

Nakushita mono wa kagayaite mieru** (Las cosas que he perdido parecen brillar)**

Fureraresou na hodo ni chikai yo** (Están tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlas)**

Sou daremo ga hora** (Así es, mira, todos cargan con un sentimiento)**

Jiyuu ni dekinai omoi wo kakaeteru **(que no pueden dejar en libertad)**

Owari aru deai dakedo** (A pesar de ser un encuentro finito)**

Chikaku ni iru no ni** (al estar cerca)**

Tsutaekirenakute** (no puedo decírtelo)**

Yurari yurarete wa** (Meciéndome de aquí a allá)**

Kotae wo motomete samayou no** (voy sin rumbo buscando una respuesta)**

Kimi ni...** (Hacia ti...)**

Omoi wo tonde yuke…(**Sentimientos, vuelen)**

Tonde yuke…** (Vuelen…)**

Soba ni itai yo** (Quiero estar a tu lado)**

Tsutaekirenakutemo** (Aunque no pueda decírtelo)**

Kanashimi no naka ni yorokobi wo shinjite dakishimeyou** (Abracémonos, creyendo en la alegría en medio de la tristeza)**

Kimi ni, kimi ni todoketai kara** (A ti, porque quiero llegar a ti)**

Kimi e, mou ni do to hanarenai you ni** (Para ti, para nunca más separarme de ti…)…**

-eso… fue…herm… - Kyoko estaba apunto de terminar la frase, cuando vio de reojo y sus censores de odio, ira y todos sus demonios salieron y abrazaban a Ren.

-Querida, no lo digas. Ya entendí lo que significo esa canción… mejor de lo que todos pudieron percatarse – Ren la miro con esa sonrisa encantado y caballerosa, como la vez cuando supo que fue salvada por Sho al huir de Reino.

-jejejje – una gran gotita corrió detrás de la cabeza de ella y sonrío lo mas disimuladamente al percatarse que Sho los miraba y sonreía después de su acto.

Todos aplaudieron, ovacionaron al artista. Todos menos Reino y Ren… que simplemente planteo una gran sonrisa, mas no aplaudió. Kyoko por su parte se sentía muy extraña, las palabras de disculpas de Sho realmente la conmovieron **(n/a: los embarazos son muy problemáticos ven ¬¬º).** Lory, María, los suegros de Kyoko y todos los invitados celebraban, disfrutaban de la gran cena, algunos bebiendo mas que comiendo pero todos estaban felices. Luego del gran festín algunas parejas comenzaron a acentuarse en la pista de baile, pero todo esto no podía dar comienzo hasta que la pareja diera un vals matrimonial como es debido. _**Alejandra – Vals – OFUNAM**_ ese fue el tema que comenzó a sonar y ambos comenzaron. Luego del minuto treinta se comenzaron a unir los miembros de la familia. Ellos bailan alrededor del feliz matrimonio, al llegar a los 2 minutos treinta los invitados se comenzaron a unir. Todo era un majestuoso baile de cuento de hadas **(n/a: imaginen a Kyoko con estrellas en los ojos, pensando que es un hada con alas y destellos, y vean como su imaginación es = a la de ella xD). **Al terminar ese vals comenzó a sonar otro tema romántico y el matrimonio cambio de pareja. Kyoko con su abuelo y Ren con su Madre, así estuvieron la primera mitad del tema y volvieron a cambiar. Ren con María y Kyoko con Kuu. Y así simultáneamente, Kyoko termino bailando al final con… **(n/a: yaa griten las ke aman a Sho! Este dialogo será interesante).** Si con Sho, para desgracia de Ren estaba su amada y ahora esposa, Kyoko con su antiguo amado! Lo que causa el destino no?. y Ren bailaba con Shouko.

-eemm… - Kyoko no sabia que decir ni como evitar mirarlo a la cara.

-no te preocupes, falta menos de 2 minutos para que termine el tema Kyoko. No te morderé así relájate si… - Sho tenia una de sus manos en la cintura y otra tomada de la mano a Kyoko, en alto. Tenia su cabeza cerca de la mejilla de Kyoko, y esta se ponía mas nerviosa.

-no hagas esto Shoutaro… - Kyoko comenzaba a reaccionar puesto sus sensores internos se activaron al sentir la mirada de Ren a sus espaldas. – a Ren no le gustara esto…

-si… lo estoy mirando Kyoko, y sabes. Aun si después de esto me manda a sacar, no me quitara la alegria de tenerte entre mis brazos por ultima vez – las palabras dichas por el rubio la dejaron helada. Este continuo – sabes…debes cuidarte Kyoko, no se si lo sepas y no quiero que pienses que deseo causar daño ahora en tu matrimonio. Pero… Tsuruga Ren no es sincero contigo.

-eh? De que hablas Shoutaro. – Kyoko comenzaba a ponerse agresiva, pues el imbecil oso decir algo referente a su ya esposo Kuon.

-solo digo lo que se… antes de darte detalles, me gustaría que respondieras algo Kyoko. – Sho aparto un poco su rostro para mirarla a la cara. Y esta hizo lo mismo sin darse cuenta. Por ultimo asintió en forma de "" ok pregúntame"" - cuantos meses piensan ocultar tu embarazo?

-… escucha detenidamente Shoutaro… eso es algo que no incumbe ok. Ahora dime de una vez lo que ibas a decirme.

-ok, ok… Kuon es el verdadero nombre de Tsuruga entonces vdd? – Kyoko asintió – sabias que el vivió en ?

-no…

-sabias que el cuando era pequeño estuvo en Kioto?

-si, ahí lo conocí.

-ya veo… - Sho sintió como su estomago se revolvía, al escuchar eso ultimo. – sabias que cuando el estaba en Hollywood, estuvo involucrado en un crimen?, claro indirectamente…

-que cosa…. – la cara de asombro de Kyoko no paso desapercibida para nadie. La canción termino y se distanciaron para que Sho hiciera una reverencia y se comenzara a alejar. – espera… dime… quiero saber… - un gran nudo se materializo en su garganta. Pero ella tenia que saber que ocurrió con Ren. Por que el era asi con ella en un principio. Por que consto que pudieran amarse. Y el por que estaba en casa de su abuelo y no en el departamento de Ren; ella inconcientemente sabia que algo tenia que ver el pasado de Kuon con lo que ocurría ahora.

-te lo diré, te espero en la terraza. Solo esperare 30 minutos luego me iré Kyoko. – y dicho esto Sho salio a la terraza, Kyoko quería seguirlo, mas fue detenida por Kuon.

-que ocurre, tu cara palideció de la nada Kyoko – Ren no estaba sonriendo, mas bien estaba serio… muy serio.

-eh… jejej…. – Kyoko sonreía nerviosamente. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Kuon.

-que hablaron… - Kuon no parecía irse por las ramas. – contesta Kyoko, eres mi esposa ahora… no quiero secretos… ni menos si lo incluyen a el – y Kuon miro al balcón desde donde Sho miraba la escena. –bien responde ya…

-nada… no es nada importante, solo hablamos de la infancia y me pidió perdón por todo. Solo eso…

-no se si confiar… por que ibas a seguirlo al balcón? – sn darse cuenta de sus actos Kuon tenia firmemente sujetada a Kyoko del brazo, cosa que Lory noto y para no causar una mala interpretación para los invitados se acerco sigilosamente.

-Ren, jejeje – decía con una sonrisa – no hagas un espectáculo jejejje – seguía sonriendo, y fue cuando Kuon callo en cuenta que la prensa los comenzaba a mirar y a tomar sus cámaras para fotografiarlos. En ese instante la solto – bien… miren, se los diré solo una vez. Ahora son maridó y mujer, los 2 los quisieron así… jejjeje, OH! Kajima-san! Gracias por venir – decía Lory levantando la mano y saludando a distancia al actor. Las estrategias de Lory eran únicas xD – la prensa los a observado toda la velada… Ren tu seriedad a sido fotografiada y dudo que este acto tuyo pasara en nada, las primeras planas de mañana serán devastadoras… y con respecto a ti Kyoko-chan… el estar tanto tiempo junto a tu antiguo… - Lory se detuvo – que fueron? No lo se y no quiero saberlo en todos lso casos. La velada durara solo un par de horas mas y se acabara ok, hasta entonces… compórtense como adultos. – y Lory los dejo y se acerco a un grupo de amigos de el.

-e presidente tiene razon…

-Kuon… - el aludido la miro con la ceja levantada – tengo que ir a hablar con Sho…

-y eso! – Kuon alzo la voz y algunos invitados que estaban cerca los miraron con curiosidad. - …. Disculpa, pero no dejare que estés sola con el, ya escuchaste a tu abuelo.

-vamos juntos – Kyoko comenzó a caminar, seguida por Kuon, quien no estaba muy conforme a esto.

-valla… no esperaba que Tsuruga estuviera interesado también… - Sho miro con risa la cara de pocos amigos de Kuon.

-ve al grano Fuwa… que tienes que decirle a mi ESPOSA – Kuon recalco lo esposa.

-por que no eres tu quien le diga lo de tu propio pasado, y… el tal Ricky – Sho no reía mas y el rostro de Kuon se desfiguro. Entre angustia-tristeza-recuerdos-dolor-impotencia- y sobre todo… miedo.

-que… que dices. – Kuon no sabia si seguirle el juego o mentir como hasta ahora.

-eh? Kuon, dime que Shoutaro miente… vdd que es así, solo quiere causar problemas como de costumbre, el… - Kyoko no podía engañarse a sus ojos, Kuon… su Kuon! Tenia miedo en lso ojos. Como esas innumerables veces en que se perdía en sus pensamientos y recuerdos – por que el esta mintiendo vdd?... KUON!

-no… - fue lo único que dijo Kuon al escuchar el grito de Kyoko.

-que…

-vaya… mira Tsuruga o como quiera que te lames realmente, si es vdd Kyoko es tu esposa. Pero… esa loca la tiene en la mira. – al escuchar esa sola frase Kuon se lanzo a Sho tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-lo que tu sepas de ella dímelo ahora Fuwa!

-Kuon suéltalo!

-jejejej déjalo Kyoto, tal vez así puede comenzar a decir la vdd de una maldita ves! – gritaba en su cara a Ren, Sho. – y dime… sabias que ahí uno de sus aliados en esta fiesta?

-que dices! Quien!... tu… ERES TU! Dime donde esta!

-jjaijaiojaioaj,…. ya suéltame payaso, eres un actorzote de 5 categoría! Ni te has dado cuenta que aquí falta uno de los seguidores de Kyoko?... eres tan lento Tsuruga… - Sho se arreglaba la camisa mientras decía eso – y si esa loca se me acerco para hacer un trato… fue como hace 3 dias. Maldita loca, - Sho desvío su mirada al Kyoko – y tu mas te vale que ni salgas de esta casa… seguro lo lenta ya se te pego vdd. Y tu Tsuruga – mirando al nombrado – no se donde esta, solo llego a mi camerino y ni idea como lo hizo… me propuso unir fuerzas para quitarte ella a tu hijo y yo me llevara a Kyoko… de vdd que clase de problemas haz traído a la vida de Kyoko! Tsk… me largo de esta fiesta… - miro nuevamente a Kyoko, quien estaba muy asustada por la escena vista. Sho acaricio su mejilla y le dedico unas palabras – si este idiota no puede protegerlos a ti y al bebé, no dudes que yo lo are Kyoko y luego le partiré la cara por descerebrado – dicho esto se marcho en busca de Shouko.

-Kuon… que…

-Tina… se llama Tina esa mujer, y ha venido a destruir a quien mas amo… - con ambas manos sobre la cabeza, Kuon trataba de decirle la vdd

-que pretende hacer esta mujer… - Kyoko comenzaba a ver medio borroso, y Kuon al mirar al suelo no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-quiere hacerte daño… y con lo que dijo Fuwa, puedo confirmar que ira tras de ti y el bebé… kyo… - Kuon se quedo inmovilizado ante la escena. Kyoko comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a desvanecerse – KYOKO! – Kuon se deslizo rápidamente, puesto un golpe contra el piso podría ser problemático. Logro afirmarla e intento despertarla – vamos amor despierta!

En ese minuto las cámaras y flash invadían el momento crítico, los padres de Kuon llegaron corriendo para poder alejar a la prensa e invitados. Lory llego seguido de su hijo y María, quien estaba llorando ya a esas alturas. Ren tomo a Kyoko en sus brazos le indico a Lory que llamara al medico y la llevo rápidamente a su recamara. Julie y Kuu educadamente despedían a los invitados y María esperaba al doctor en la sala. Mientras que en la recamara, una semi-consiente Kyoko le reclamaba débilmente a Kuon.

-por… por que no me lo dijiste… - Kyoko tenia entre abiertos sus debiles ojos.

-no quería preocuparte Buu… - Kuon la miraba preocupado.

-no me llames asi… ya no se si puedo confiar en tus palabras… todo gira… - Kyoko cerro los ojos unos momentos. Y los volvió a abrir ligeramente.

-… por favor solo cierra los ojos, descansa en lo que llega el medico… - Kuon no sabia como explicarle las cosas a su amada esposa… - Kyoko…

-quiero… explicaciones… tu… - trato de abrir sus ojos la joven debilitada y con algo de miedo al esperar la respuesta. – tu mataste a alguien…

Los ojos de Kuon se abrieron a mas no poder, un sudor frío recorrió su frente, y algo similar al pánico se clavaban en su mente. – fui… fui… el responsable de la muerte de un hombre Kyoko….

º

º

º

º

º

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

Shoko descendía del auto y Sho hacia lo mismo. Cuando una sombra se les acerco. Para sorpresa de Shouko y no tanto para la de Sho era el! V.G. (o perro del infierno). Como llego ahí antes que ellos nadie lo sabe, puesto después de la canción no lo vio mas entre los invitados.

-que haces en mi casa… - dijo Sho poniendo la alarma del vehiculo.

-jejeje, al menos podrías ser algo educado Fuwa – Respondió Reino, con una sonrisa de lado.

-no me vengas con esas estupideces… - Sho miro de reojo a Shouko sin dejar de mirar a Reino – Shouko adelántate… voy enseguida…

-pero Sho… - Shouko estaba preocupada. Pensaba que este encuentro podría ser algo muy malo. – estas seguro…

-solo haz lo que te digo Shouko. – Sho no quitaba la via de Reino y vio como Shouko subía al ascensor. – bien que se supone que haces acá realmente…

-Tina-chan esta impaciente de saber si cooperaras o no.

-ja!... y tu como buen perro faldero que eres bienes a darme sus recados. Jiajajaa… eres increíble V.G. – Sho trataba de contenerse la carcajada. – de ser un perro del infiero pasaste a ser el perro de esa loca jajaja xD… - ahora si no se contuvo y se agacho para contener su estomago.

-je!, mientras esa loca me consiga a mi preciada Kyoko… no me importa aliarme con el diablo. Ja! – Reino vio como la mirada de Sho ya no era de risa, mas bien lo veía con ganas de matarlo. Extrañamente recordó aquel episodio del bosque donde grababan Dark Moon. – bien dime… cooperaras o no?. lo que te ofreció Tina-chan es aun mejor que lo mío…

-ja! Quieres saber mi respuesta – Sho se levanto y extendió una mano hacia Reino, cosa que lo sorprendió…

-esto es un…

º

º

º

º

º

_**Continuara!...**_

**Ya! Al fin termine este cap xDDDD.**


	15. Cap 15: Traiciones Part 1

**Aca! Yo de nuevo =D espero les guste . bss chicas =D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 15: Traiciones Part. 1!**

-y cual será tu respuesta a Tina-chan? – pregunto insistentemente Reino.

En la cabeza de Sho, recordaba como se había encontrado con esa mujer, y el como llegaron a un trato casi seguro…

**FLASH BACK.**

-felicidades Fuwa-kun, a sido un gran trabajo – decían todos del equipo de grabación – este PV será un gran éxito Fuwa-kun! – unas cuantas chicas maquinistas le felicitaban – serás el numero uno, nuevamente Fuwa-san – una de las ayudantes de confianza del encargado de este PV.

-ajajaj! Gracias, ya se que será el TOP ONE nuevamente jajjajaja! – Sho reía con gran orgullo – _"solo que me gustaría poder decir que no me siento bien al saber para quien la compuse… Kyoko espero te guste la canción."" –_ pensaba en sus adentros Sho.

-crees que esta bien esto Sho? – Preguntaba Shouko una vez a su lado. – si se sabe en quien fue basado el tema… podrías generar una gran polémica…

-crees que me importa eso Souko… ya la perdí – eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que solo Shouko pudo oírlo.

-Fuwa-sama!, uff discúlpeme… pero… una enviada de Tsuruga-sama lo espera en la sala de recepción… dice que tiene que entregarle algo muy importante. – una joven de no mas de 19 años, cabello tomado en una cola de caballo color negro, ojos púrpuras y con unos enormes! Lentes le daba llegaba con esas sorpresa. – le digo que no…

-Shouko ya regreso. - con una sonrisa de costado y sexy - Linda que nadie nos moleste – Sho se dirigió donde la mujer lo esperaba.

-hola preciosa… - Sho se sorprendió al ver a una rubia, esbelta y de ojos verde esmeralda, muy profundos. – me han dicho que me buscaban, mas no imagine este bello ángel – le sonrío triunfante. En la mente de Sho se imaginaba a la chica arrodillada y a el como un faraón siendo servido por una esclava (XXX).

-jejeje… gracias por los cumplidos, pero quiero ir al grano S-h-o-u-t-a-r-o. Quieres de regreso a Kyoko Mogami? – ahora la que sonreía triunfantemente era ella.

-pe… pero como sabes… - mas se vio interrumpido por la rubia.

-quiero vengarme de Kuon, quiero al hijo de ambos y no me interesa mucho el matar a alguien inocente. – ella formulo una sonrisa inquietante, aun para el rey Deva (Sho en su forma malévola). – tu la amas no es así?.

-que te traes con Kyoko - Sho se altero de sobre manera, al escuchar las palabras MATAR y KYOKO, en una sola frase. – responde!

-jajajajajja… de vdd la amas entonces. Dime Sho-kun, te unirías a mi para lograr obtener su cuerpo?, jajajjjaa pues dudo que su alma y corazón logres conseguir, si ella lo ama a el jajajjajaja… - Tina solo esperaba la respuesta del cantante, hasta que algo la sorprendió.

-tsk… eres molesta después de todo. Pero tu oferta no es mala, en lo absoluto… con el tiempo lograría que me volviera a amar – dijo sonriendo de lado.

-mmm… interesante. Significa que aceptas?

-no te dare mi respuesta hasta después de su matrimonio.

-jajajajjajaj… sabia que esto no era algo fácil. El otro chico, en cambio me respondió enseguida. Jajjajaja… bien esperare tu respuesta para ese día Sho-kun! – y Tina se comenzó a alejar, y saliendo por la puesta de cristal se perdió entre la gente.

-"_el otro chico?... tsk… maldito Reino…_".

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-tengo que llamar a Tina-chan en 10 minutos Fuwa… que se supone que le diré, si aun piensas tu respuesta…

-que te ofreció a ti? – pregunto Sho serio y cortante.

-….. – por varios minutos Reino pensó las palabras de Sho.

-…. – "_o es entupido o no sabe usar las palabras, como le va a costar responder algo tan fácil…_" pensaba Sho.

-a Kyoko por supuesto. Claro que supongo que a ti te ofreció lo mismo… - y su respuesta fue dada solo con la cara de Sho.

-no puede dividir a Kyoko, realmente piensas que… - pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una música lúgubre. (Celular de Reino. Al final del cap pondré el link para que lo escuchen).

-_h-o-l-a… Rei-no-kun!, que a respondido Sho-kun?_ – era la loca… digo Tina. xD.

-en estaba por decirme en estos minutos… no es así Fuwa-kun? – Reino con la mirada le dio a entender que era Tina quien llamaba… - y la respuesta es…?

-si.

-Tina-chan lo escuchaste?

-_jejejej claro que si! Su voz es inconfundible jejejje… ahora ponle en trasmisor jejejjejejje – _tina reía maniáticamente – _ahahah por cierto Reino-kun! Los estoy viendo ahora jejejej… no intentes anda o los de tu bandan pagaran el precio… jijijij – _su voz en ratos era como d una niña pequeña y en momentos cruciales, la de una loca de atar.

-tsk… no tienes que ocupar tus trucos bajos para hacerme cooperar Tina-chan!... Fuwa-kun dame tu brazo… tengo que ponerte un rastreador. – Reino le decía esto mientras extendía su mano al brazo del rubio.

-que… desd… - mas no pudo terminar, sintió una d las uñas de Reino clavarse en su baso. Y luego de eso…

-esto no debería doler, aun así… no grites ok – y Reino con una pistola medica la puso en el brazo del rubio y disparo el contenido. Una especie d chip se clavo en el lugar donde estaba el arma. – y esta tinta cubrirá el metal – diciendo esto el pelilargo, puso un manchón de tinta con una forma extraña. – mira el mío esta en el mismo sitio. – y le mostró.

-…. -_-U ni se te ocurra decir que somos los mejores amigos…

-jejejjjee… bien Tina-chan, que aremos de ahora en adelante…? – decía por el celular Reino.

-_cuando tenga 7 meses de casado el feliz matrimonio… jajjajajja pues la esposa desaparecerá por obra d magia jajajaj… bien nos comunicamos hasta entonces bye! Aaa vdd los tengo vigilados chicos… a dile a Sho que sus padres tomaran vacaciones hasta que todo termines. Nos vemos bye!... bip bip bip bip…_

-….. no se si esto te agrade Fuwa-kun… Tina-chan tiene a tus padres.

-… pensé que aria algo así…. Desde que se me acerco… y a ti con quien te chantajeara?

-con mi banda jajajjaja… bueno me retiro. Ella dijo que hasta cuando el matrimonio cumpla 7 meses entraremos en acción. Aun que… visto que estas siendo de confianza de nuevo por Kyoko, seria bueno que logres afianzar ese lazo… - dándole la espalda a Sho, Reino comienza a caminar con una mano estirada – nos vemos Fuwa-kun.

-… "_idiota… me crees entupido, para dejar mis padres desprotegidos con esa loca suelta por Tokio…_" - pensaba Sho mientras entraba al entrar al ascensor. Y dirigirse a su departamento.

Mientras Sho iba abriendo la puerta de su lujoso Depa. Reino caminaba por las calles prácticamente vacías de Tokio… pensando en el dia que se alío con Tina.

**FLASH BACK.**

En plena presentación en un programa del OriKon Style (オリコン), en aquel dia Reino aun no asimilaba que su oscura Kyoko… ya no era tan oscura, que se casaría y según sus sentidos paranormales… ella tenia otra alma inocente dentro de si (un bebé). Aun no entendía por que se sentía vacío. Hasta que llego a su camerino, y la vio sentada mirándose al espejo… en ese momento vio como su alma era mas negra que la d el mismo. Ella le sonrío algo traviesa y con un dedo le indico que se acercara el obedeció, y cuando puso sus manos sobre el hombre de la pelirroja, vio su pasado y al ver al Kuon de esa época se percato de algo que ocultaba en su mente y corazón… muerte. Ella quería matar al ser mas preciado para Kuon, como el lo había echo con ella **(n/a: todos sabemos que no fue intencional… maldito auto que justo paso en ese momento….).** Para el… ella significaba peligro, peligro para su amada Kyoko.

-jejeje… te has puesto mas pálido d lo que eres… quisieras ayudarme? Te daré lo que mas anhelas – decía Tina, entre risas y movimientos de cabeza, de lado a lado.

-suenas como un genio… me acorde de un cuento americano. – dijo Reino poniéndose a su altura y observándola a los ojos… - que me podrías dar que ya no tenga en mi poder? – la miro desafiante.

-Mogami Kyoko… - dijo ella seria.

-aaaa… ella… - Reino sabia que si se daba a demostrar el interés, ella lo tendría donde quería. – que te hace pensar que no la puedo tener? Y sin tu ayuda?

-Kuon Hizuri…

-mmm… y si digo que acepto… como se que no me traicionaras? O yo a ti?

-por tus amigos, y sus vidas no creo que me traiciones. – y le mostró su celular con una foto de su banda… las mismas ropas que hace solo unos minutos usaban **(n/a: así como Sho, ellos no repiten ropas en nada. Así que esa foto era de ese momento). **– que me dices?

-creo que no tengo otra opción vdd… - la miro con fastidio y serio a la ves **(n/a: sabemos que Reino es muy! Poco expresivo.).**

-no jajajjaja…. Iré a buscar un aliado mas – Tina se levanto del asiento le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. – a por cierto, me los llevare por un tiempo… creo que solo ese alto de cabellos largos te ayudara a pensar y responder al publico. Nos vemos – y salio del lugar.

-… - Reino se sentó en el sofá del camerino, y escucho la puerta abrirse. Era su mejor amigo.

-quienes eran esos sujetos que se llevaron a Kiyora, Dasuku y Shizuru?– preguntaba Miroku algo… muy levemente exaltado.

-mmmm… - Reino solo escribía en una partitura. – lista… mira la nueva canción que cree tras este acontecimiento… supongo será fácil de aprender.

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿…. haber…. – Miroku abrió los ojos al leer la partitura. – podrá ser…

-solo intenta sacarla… - Reino cerro los ojos y estiro su brazo mostrando lo que Tina le puso. – las canciones no sonaran igual sin los chicos acá no crees?. – Reino abrió los ojos y lo miro detenidamente – o que piensas tu?

-jajajajjajajaj… Reino, Reino, Reino… ellos regresaran… mientras compondré este tema y organizare la conferencia de prensa, para anunciar que se an tomado un tiempo… - Miroku mientras le prendía fuego a la hoja para no dejar rastros de lo escrito ahí. Se disponía marcar por su celular.

-llama a la tienda de cuadros, y reserva una hora para mi el dia de mañana… creo que iremos al matrimonio de Kyoko. – Reino sonrío de medio lado, al pensar que al fin después de tanto tiempo la vería… solo que casándose con ese sujeto…

-eso si es sorprendente… pero sabes Reino, Fuwa-kun es un invitado también… como le harás al tener a 2 fieras yendo tras tu cabeza? – miraba burlándose de su amigo.

-tenga la sensación que esa domadora que salio por esa puerta… domara a la fiera de nombre Fuwa. – dijo Reino con algo de desinterés.

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

POV Reino.

Me sentía algo vacío… al ver las acciones, palabras y reacciones de Fuwa. Pensé por un segundo decirle todo… pero en el momento precisó será mejor. Miroku aun debe estar componiendo el tema, la conferencia será el día de mañana y después d eso… solo quedara el silencio…

POV Shouko.

"_Uff… Sho aun no regresa, tal vez… debería ir a ver si todo esta bien. No se que Sho no aria algo entupido… ahí cámaras d vigilancia… no es tonto… o si…"_ **(n/a: si shouko o es… es mas k eso xD y lo sabemos de sobra jajaj).**

"_Mejor iré a verificar que todo este bien…"_ En el momento en que me dirigí a la puerta esta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de un rubio escultural, pero con grandes signos de que a estado pensando mucho. **(n/a: si sigue así Sho… sus neuras no le servirán ni para componer canciones jajajaj).**

-Sho! – musite y corrí hasta el. – que ocurre?, te vez algo pensativo y… bueno no es normal. – si… algo le ocurría a Sho.

-…. Que trataste de inferir con ese comentario Shouko ¬¬º - si el regreso a ser el mismo después d mi comentario jejeje….

-bueno… es que… tu y Reino-kun… - no sabia que decir realmente – que hablaron?.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Shouko… solo mantente a margen, tu trabajo es ser manager no sicóloga ni menos detective. – Sho comenzó a caminar a su cuarto dejándome ahí, total mente en shock… jamás me había tratado de esa manera. – por cierto Shouko, quiero que prepares una entrevista para todos los medios, tomare un descanso. – y al decir esto cerro su puerta sin dejarme opinar de nada.

POV Sho.

Soy de lo peor… si lo se, pero no pretendo que Shouko se involucre en esto, suficiente tengo con lo de mis padres… bingo! Lo recordé. Tome mi celular de respaldo, y marco un numero desconocido. **(n/a: Tina tiene el control de los medios de comunicación de Reino y Sho. Por lo tanto este ultimo es mas vivo que ella y compro como 4 celulares el dia que le fue a ver. Honestamente es un desperdicio tener tantos sin ocuparlo U_U).**

-bueno? Es usted sr.? – dijo un hombre con voz carrasposa.

-Geraldo. Si soy yo, quiero saber como están? Y si has notado algo extraño? – dije al tratar de saber la situación de mis padres.

-nada Sr. esos hombres se llevaron a los dobles d sus padres. Y no se dieron cuenta. – me respondió con algo de aflicción. Este hombre fue mi primer guarda espaldas, ya con sus 40 años d edad lo vi como un padre que me salvo muchas veces d atentados de fanáticas locas y de novios celosos. – Sr. sus padres preguntan constantemente el por que esta naca…. Ya no se como excusarme, tal vez….

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso. O esa loca los encontrara, solo diles que yo mande todo esto. Que en algunos meses se enteraran… y que llevare a Kyoko a visitarlos. – dije muy seguro, claro que lo estaba Kyoko me vería como antes. Con admiración y algo de amor… aun que le cueste reconocerlo. – bien hablamos en 7 dias. Y Geraldo… gracias por esto, te aseguro que no se como pag….

-olvídalo muchacho… solo no hagas locuras. Adiós. – y me colgó… QUE! Se supone que soy yo el que cuelga no a mi ¬¬º

POV Kuon.

Verla ahí tirada en la cama, agitada, con gotas de sudor por a fiebre y sobre todo con dolor en su corazón me partían el alma. No me agradaba que me mirara con rencor, incertidumbre y…. hasta miedo… fue cuando escuche al doctor hablar.

-lamento lo que les diré, peor antes por favor puede la niña salir de aca? – dijo el doctor, nosotros solo obedecimos y le pedimos a Mari-chan que saliera hasta que pudiese estar dentro de nuevo. – bien… como les decía,…. cofcof!... les pedí que no la agitaran, que no debía tener emociones fuertes y mucho menos corajes. Que fue lo que hicieron. Un matrimonió escandaloso APRA la paciente.

-doctor… es que… yo solo… - el presidente parecía un niño de 6 años tratando de excusarse, jugando con sus dedos y todo eso.

-nada de peros Takarada-san! - por primera vez escuche a alguien gritarle de esa manera al presidente. Hasta me dio algo de escalofríos el no escuchar respuesta d su parte. – que ocurriría si les digo que el corazón de Mogami-san esta ahora mas débil de lo normal?, que pasaría si les digo que si la situación de su estado actual no cambia dentro de las próximas 24 ó 48 horas, tendrán que escogiera entre salvar a la madre o perder a ambos?. – eso si me dejo helado, no era posible que esto este ocurriendo.

-im….. imposible!, doctor es mentira vdd… vamos no diga esas cosas… yo.. – no sabia como reaccionar, el pánico se estaba asiendo del control de mi.

-no señores… bueno solo puedo decirles eso, no tengo los medios disponibles aquí para poder dar mas concretamente el diagnostico. – fue cuando el presidente se manifestó.

-tengo un cuarto preparado con toda clase de instrumentos para este caso doctor. Si gusta la pasamos a ese cuarto. – mi alma comenzaba a volver, pero no así dejaba de preocuparme el estado de mi ahora esposa Kyoko.

-seria muy conveniente…

Luego de algunas horas en que un equipo de enfermeras, paramédico y otro doctor mas. Completamente de la confianza del presidente, examinaron y evaluaron al situación nos dieron las noticias. Si, eran buenas y malas.

-primero, debo decirles que Mogami-san no debe… REPITO! NO DEBE ser alterada bajo ningún tipo de condiciones, su alimentación será seguida bajo estrictos parámetros de minuciosa y cautelosa organización de esta enfermera a cargo de sus comidas. **(n/a: una señora gorda bajita pero con un gran corazón, su nombre será… Ami). **Esta otra enfermera, llamada Lili se encargara de transportarla por la casa y los jardines en silla d ruedas. – quede atónito al escuchar esto ultimo, Tan mal estaba mi esposa. – no miren así, si Mogami-san se excede en: caminar u/o hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo provocara un aborto inevitablemente, ya hemos hablad con la paciente y comprende la situación.

-que dijo Kyoko-chan – pregunto de la nada Matia-chan. Nos giramos y la vimos en la puerta completamente seria, mas serena que nosotros los adultos. – esto… esto es por culpa de Ren-sama… - su comentario me dejo helado, si era cierto que era mi culpa, pero… - y del abuelo por ser un excéntrico sin remedio… y por culpa de todos! – María-cahn comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas brotaban como un mar tormentoso. Solo la observe e intente acercarme, pero su padre se adelanto y la abrazo – es nuestra culpa…. Waaaaa….. no la hemos cuidado en su estado… Waaaaa! Es… esa mujer por venir y amenazar a Ren-sama a puesto a todos y todo así! La odio Waaaaa….. – sentí la necesidad de llorar como Maria, pero no podía… no ahora.

-Maria-chan… eres muy pequeña para odiar, Kyoko… ella no querría escucharte decir esas cosas… - la mire con ternura y ella me devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. – ayudaremos a Kyoko para que se recupere vdd? – ella asintió secando sus lagrimas con las mangas de su hermoso vestido de damita color celeste cielo. – por ella y la bebé vdd?.

-si Ren-sama! - me dijo levantando el brazo.

POV Normal.

Después de la boda los dias… semanas y meses transcurrieron lo mas normales posibles, el estado de Kyoko se recupero tras haber escuchado a Kuon decirle todo, lo que paso en America… el como se vino a Japón después d eso, el remordimiento que sentía siempre, el significado de ese tortuoso reloj que siempre tenia en su muñeca. Y sobre todo de el como Tina se revelo ante el, y lo enviado en forma de amenaza. Hablaron del como se sentía el, al saber que ella podía atacarla para vengarse de el, de sus celos el dia de la boda por la cercanía que tubo ella con Sho. Ella expreso de mejor forma sus sentimientos, a pesar de haber tenido conflictos cuando recién contrajeron nupcias, ella solo lo hacia por temor, miedo a que algo malo les pasara a ellos y a su bebé. Pero se dio cuenta que en este minuto ella solo debía ser fuerte para su bebé, y sabia que Kuon a cuidaría del exterior. Ella pidió hablar con Sho y este accedió a ir a la mansión, puesto ella al saber que el tomaría un receso de su carrera sintió algo muy extraño. No por nada se habían criado juntos.

Kyoko ya tenia 4 meses de embarazo, cuando Sho recién apareció en la mansión y hablaron largo y tendido. Claro con Maria-chan y las enfermeras, puesto Kuon estaba en grabaciones, entrevistas…+ entrevistas, y + entrevistas por lo de ser padre se trataba. Era el escándalo y noticia mas caliente que tenían los medios desde hacia 1 mes atrás. Cuando Kyoko desde una entrevista exclusiva para sus amigos **(n/a: ya! Si se me olvido el nombre del dichoso programa donde se bestia de Bu… pero ustedes saben ese programa! xD). **Declaro y mostró su no muy notoria abdomen, junto a su esposo Kuon.

-bien Kyoko, espero estés mejor… los medios dijeron que tu estado de salud no era el de los mejores… y mirándote detenidamente. Acaso comes o no te dan de comer en este lugar? – dijo Sho de forma muy arrogante paseándose por el cuarto mirando toda clase d cosas insignificantes, como adornos cuadros… la alfombra? o.O! – y bien, mandaste por mi no?

-el dia de mi boda me advertiste de esa mujer, tu sabes como hallarla vdd – dijo Kyoto seriamente. - si lo sabes dinos como hallarla… tengo miedo por mi beb… - mas no pudo terminar de hablar.

-silencio mujer insignificante… tsk, eres molesta de vdd… si te advertí de ella y de tu queridito esposo. Mas no me escuchaste. Aya tu si no me haces caso. – Sho comenzó a dirigirse a a puerta cuando…

-nee-chan… ella tiene miedo. Esa mujer podría venir y hacerle daño, no eras tu su amigo de a infancia – María lo miro con desprecio y lagrimas en los ojos.

-mira mocosa… tu eres una enana que no sabe de lo que habla… pero si. Nos criamos juntos, y Kyoko… - mirando a la nombrada, el rubio se acerco y se arrodillo – yo no te e dejado de amar Kyoko… y no tiene que tener miedo. Solo llámame cuando creas que no puedes sola o si necesitas pelearte con alguien, estaré aquí para ti. A pesar de no ser correspondido, daría mi vida por ti… y ese bebé que tienes dentro d ti. - con un beso en la frente Sho se marchaba no sin antes…

-Sho… - susurro Kyoko, no tan bajo pero no alto de igual manera – quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo… - dijo con algo de carmesí en sus mejillas.

-claro… bueno esto no será como antes esta claro no'? ni siquiera tu esposo me acepta jajaja ni menos esta mocosa chillona, pero en fin. Debo ir a ver a Shouko - abrió la puerta el rubio y se vio cara a cara con Kuon.

-tan rápido te marchas Fuwa-kun. – el tono de Kuon daba escalofríos. – quería hablar contigo sobre mi esposa.

-mmm… claro, mientras no te exaltes como la ultima vez…

-ja!... – Kuon entro al cuarto y se acerco a su esposa, dándole un dulce beso en los labios – como te has sentido hoy? No quise despertarte cuando me fui a LME.

-jjijij… si algo mejor, sabes patio en la mañana el bebé jejeje… - una dulce sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kyoko. Cosa ke no paso desapercibida por Sho.

-el embarazo te sienta bien Kyoko… al menos no pareces una mujer sin encanto y… - no pudo terminar pues tubo que esquivar la taza de té que Kyoko le arrojo.

-cállate! entupido Shotaro! – si Kyoko y sus cambios d humor eran únicos. Después d eso ambos se retiraron.

En a sala, Kuon y Sho estaban uno frente al otro. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Kuon comenzó a hablar

-simple y corto es lo que te diré Fuwa… - Kuon se cruzo de brazos mientras no le quitaba la vista de enzima al pobre rubio. – tu, Reino y Tina.

-que te pasa imbecil! Me crees estupido? – Sho se altero al notar que Kuon al parecer lo sabia todo.

-me gritas en mi territorio?... me llego un video de una cámara de seguridad. Donde aparecen tu y Reino. Que dices a eso?

-que ese perro del infierno como lo llama Kyoko, quiso que me aliara a ellos.

-y que es eso que te puso en el brazo?.

-_"diablos!... piensa Sho… Piensa!"_… una marca. – asi de simple le dijo el rubio al peli negro.

-de que?

-de las veces que soñé con Kyoko en al cama… - el rubio sonrío maliciosamente, mas no pudo evitar u golpe en la cara por parte d Kuon. –jajajja pegas bien para ser un A-S-E-S-I-N-O que dice no ser el responsable.

-no te permitiré que digas o te expreses así de mi esposa maldito Fuwa! – los gritos y discusión que tenían esos 2 alarmaron a los guardias y empleados de la primera planta.

-que acaso no querías saber?... por favor tu preguntaste! - Sho seguía sonriendo y mirando con burla a Kuon.

-quieres que esa cara quede en su lugar o te retractaras? – Kuon había perdido el control y lo tenia d la camisa sostenido en el aire. Mas pudo ver seriedad en los ojos de Sho, vio que este miro al costado y vio un lápiz y un papel.

-jaijaiojai… que miras idiota!... – Sho le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Kuon, haciendo que este lo soltara y se tomara el estomago. – JA! Y si me vuelves a preguntar estupideces no será solo esto lo que recibirás – mientras Sho decía todo esto, escribía rápidamente en el papel. – y mira tu cara idiota! Te ves deplorable… hasta el perro del infierno se ve mejor que tu ahora. –ante este comentario Kuon levanto el rostro con claras intenciones de partirle la cara a Sho, pero se encontró con un papel en su cara y con letras muy grandes que decían. "SI DICES ALGO SOBRE ESTE PAPEL PERDERAS A KYOKO Y AL BEBÉ" – bien actorzote! Vine por petición de Kyoko no APRA ver tu estupido rostro ok! Me largo… - sin esperar respuesta se encamino a la salida.

-que… - Kuon no dijo nada mas pues el celular de Sho comenzó a sonar. Y este respondió deteniéndose y mirándolo.

-que pasa…

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

-a si… no le he dicho nada… crees que soy estupido?

-¿?¿?¿?¿

-si… Kyoko confía en mi… en 4 meses será la acción después d todo no?

-¿?¿?¿ si lo deje en un cuarto tirado, jajajaj hubieras visto su rostro…

-¿?¿?¿?¿?

-si. Un helicóptero será bueno, su estado no es muy favorable después d todo… ya colgare se acercan algunos sirvientes de Lory-san. Bye perro del infierno! – Sho al terminar la conversación se quedo serio mirando a Kuon, y puso un dedo en su boca, en señal que si habría la boca seria el fin. Levanto el brazo y mostró la marca. Puso su dedo ahora en el oído. Y Kuon comprendió todo. Ahora Sho se retiro. Sin decir nada mas….

Después de eso, Kuon, Kuu y Lory comenzaron una ardua e inagotable seguidilla de los lugares y acciones d ambos cantantes, lo único que hallaron en común fue una pelirroja, cuyo nombre y domicilio eran una incógnita. Pasaron 3 meses y aun no sabían nada de esa mujer. Su mera existencia era algo que daba temor. Hasta la ultima visita de Sho.

.

.

.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

.

.

-que haces a estas horas, no crees… - Kuon no termino de decir nada pues un golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder el conocimiento, pero no sin antes ver borrosamente la silueta d una mujer que venia en dirección a Sho y Kuon. Fue cuando recordó que el dijo que será en 4 meses mas… y aun faltaba un mes…

-jajjajaja que indefensa se ve! – Tina reía como loca – bien pónganse las mascaras chicos… la acción comienza AHORA! – y tina tiro al interior de la mansión bombas d humor, mientras entraba corriendo y lanzando mas.

-esta realmente loca… - dijo Reino soltando el bat con el que noqueo a Kuon. – crees que estén listos?

-si no lo están, tras mi ayuda, y la de tu cancioncita! Nos toca a nosotros solamente… - dijo Sho entrando y preparando bombas d humor.

..

.

.

En el cuarto de Kuon Kyoko esperaba a su esposo, quien había salido tras recibir una llamada de Sho. Este le dijo que estaba afuera y que necesitaba hablar sobre el paradero de Tina. Fue cuando vio la puerta habríase, y vio a Sho?.

-que… que haces aquí… - dijo Kyoko con algo de temor, algo no andaba bien. Lo presentía.

-nada… - Sho se le acercaba lento y rápido a la vez, el sabia que tenia que actuar con rapidez y sin explicaciones. – Kyoko iremos a dar un paseo ok.

-que… no te me acerques! - Kyoko comenzó a manotear, para evitar el agarre de Sho, mas el era mas fuerte y logro ponerla a dormir común paño y un liquido.

-Sho… - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir la débil Kyoko.

-duerme… es lo mejor. – fue cuando Tina entro y le dijo que se apresurara.

-ya vámonos… oyes ese sonido es la alarma, tendremos mucha compañía, por donde es mejor huir? – dijo una Tina con mucha adrenalina en el cuerpo.

-el helicóptero, ya esta sobre nosotros – dijo Reino entrando a la habitación. –y… los guardias tiene armas.

-pues nosotros igual torpe! – Tina dijo eso y saco un arma – bien muévete Sho-kun! Yo y Reino los distraeremos jajajajjajaj!...

Sho no lo pensó 2 veces, si Kyoko se veía envuelta entre ese tiroteo que se armaría, podría salir herida y es lo que menos quería. Cuando Sho comenzó a escuchar que las balas comenzaron a sonar se apresuro aun mas, solo que en el camino se encontró con quien menos espero… Kuon.

-que piensas que haces Fuwa… - Kuon lo miraba con mucha seriedad, sin mencionar que tenia un arma en la mano. – deja a Kyoko suavemente en el suelo y lárgate…

-je!... lamento no poder cooperar - y Sho le apunto en vientre a Kyoko, causando una sacudida de nervios a Kuon. – si Kyoko no es mia… creo que no será de ninguno jejeje… bien tu decides K-U-O-N… o te apartas de mi camino o aca correrá la sangre de Kyoko y tu hijo. – Sho al decir esto quito el seguro del arma.

-ok tu ganas Fuwa… pero aparta eso de Kyoko, podría dispararse…. – Kuon dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y le dio el paso libre a Sho y Kyoko.

-gracias, por t…. – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Tina y Reino llegaron.

-jajajioajaoija… mira quien despertó de su descanso! – Tina chillaba mucho para el grupo de los presentes. – es linda tu esposa Kuon, YO IGUAL ME ABRIA CASADO SI NO ME UBIERAS ARREBATADO A RICKY! – gritaba como una loca Tina. –uff… en fin, me la llevo… nos la llevamos =D.

-Tina…

-dime querido "amigo"

-si es contra mi, deja en paz a K…

-OLVIDALO!

-ya cálmate Tina-chan, Tsuruga-san no puede contra nosotros, vallamos nos. Tenemos el sartén por el mango. – diciendo esto Reino camino detrás de Sho y tomando el brazo de Tina la arrastro con el.

-….. – Kuon no podía permitir esto…. No dejaría que se llevaran a Kyoko, aun si cometía un crimen. – Tina. Detén esto ahora y aquí! – Kuon les estaba apuntando.

-bien dispara si tienes las agallas! No tienes los huevos para eso! Ni… - y un BANG! Se escucho en el pasillo….

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…..**_

Chan! Que paso! Ni yo lo se… xD los personajes se me an salido de control! Que pasara!

Quien disparo?

A quien le toco el disparo?

Se le escapo el tiro a Sho!

Bueno no tengo las respuestas muajajaja….. nos leemos! Muack. 3

**Avances de los próximos cap?:**

No…. esto se me sale de las manos Fuwa….

Eres un pelele!.

Pe… pero por que ahí sangre…. Kyoko….

t… te… am… amo…

NO!

Aca esta el tema del celular de Reino.

.com/watch?v=61qKvUKWs_Q


	16. Cap 16: Traiciones Part 2

**Bueno, se esta acercando e final… espero que ahora se vallan dando cuenta de lo que ocurrirá desde ahora =D. gracias =D.**

**ADVERTENCIA… SI ADVERTENCIA MENORES DE EDAD PROIVIDO LEER OK ¬¬º. GRACIAS**

**Traiciones Part. 2!.**

BANG!...

BANG!...

Una lluvia de balas se escuchaba en todo el edificio… balas iban, balas venían. Mas no así, inmutaban a 3 personas. Si ellos estaban ante algo mucho mas grande. Algo que sin lugar a duda tenia al borde del abismó a Kuon y los seres queridos de Kyoko. Tina estaba intentando recibir al a su objetivo mas anhelado, mientras que Reino por su parte, hablaba con su grupo para ver como los sacaban de ese edificio. Y con respecto a Sho el sujetaba a Kyoko y le daba palabras d animo… si es así posible.

-vamos… si no pujas el bebé morirá!, acaso eso quieres!...

-cállate bruja! Ah!... duele!

-vamos Kyoko… pone de tu parte por favor, es por el bebé… Kyoko hazlo por el…

-tu… eres un traidor… AH!... "_no… pequeño no intentes salir… espera a que papá venga… o… o te perderemos_" – Kyoko comenzaba a llorar, por debilidad, terror, miedo… y sobre todo por verse despojada de su bebé… - me… aaa!... me traiciónate por… segunda vez…. Aaa! A..aa…aa… duele!.

-… "_si, tan solo compendiaras… si me entendieras, podrías no estar así en este momento… _" – pensaba mentalmente Sho, hasta que Reino interrumpe la escena.

-están listos, para cuando de la señal… ellos nos esperaran en la azotea del edificio trasero, dicen quede un salto se puede cruzar… si tan solo, es dar un salto no muy prolongado y estaremos listos. Lo mejor de eso es que… el estacionamiento llega hasta la azotea y tiene 2 carriles. – Reino observo a Tina, mientras esta solo estaba pendiente de recibir al bebé… - dime Tina-chan, acaso pensabas que nosotros somos indispensable en tu huida?

-je!... claro que no Reino-kun. Solo que alguien debe… entretenerlos mientras llegamos a los carros jajjaja… vdd Kyoko-chan! Tu bebé estará en buenas manos. El será mi hijo =D te enviare fotografías lo juro! – dijo Tina al mirar a Kyoko, quien la vio con horror.

-"_eres una tonta… _" – pensaron Reino y Sho al mismo tiempo.

_**Hace un mes atrás….**_

-….. – Kuon no podía permitir esto…. No dejaría que se llevaran a Kyoko, aun si cometía un crimen. – Tina. Detén esto ahora y aquí! – Kuon les estaba apuntando.

-bien dispara si tienes las agallas! No tienes los huevos para eso! Ni… - y un BANG! Se escucho en el pasillo….

-Aaaa!... eh? – Tina miro que frente de si, se encontraba Kuon con su camisa ensangrentada. – ja…. Jajajaja!... mira lo que te mereces por idiota!... – fue ahí cuando Tina se volteo a ver quien desde su espalda fue el causante del disparo. – Sho-kun…

-bien un estorbo menos, nos vamos ahora!... Reino que demonios esperas? – le dijo Sho con una mirada muy singular.

-"_si doy la señal ahora… _" – pensó en su interior Reino. Pero en ese momento.

BANG:::BANG…. Se escucharon mas estruendos y disparos. Los causantes Lory, Jelly y Kuu.

-hijo!... – Kuu corrió al lado de su hijo quien impartía presión en la herida – como paso esto, como te sientes? – Kuu ya comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

-… me siento… no siento el brazo….

-eres un verdadero imprudente – esta vez hablo Jelly – como te haces el héroe en esta situación?

-ya… creo que debemos preocuparnos por esos 3 de enfrente – hablo Lory

-mmmm… Reino-kun nos cubres! Vamos Sho-kun – Tina comenzó a avanzar junto con Sho, mientras que Reino apuntaba a los presentes. – tienes 5 minutos para llegar arriba Reino-kun!

-"_… no te imaginas la sorpresa que te llevaras loca…_" bien esto lo haremos fácil o difícil? – dijo Reino dirigiendo su mirad a Kuon. – y que dices?

-de… déjenlo ir… - dijo Kuon débilmente – pero… - y este apunto a Reino que no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se movió – esto es necesario APRA que te crea d confianza, como lo hizo Fuwa… - Kuon apunto y dio un certero tiro en el hombro del cantante visual-rock.

BANG!

-que fue eso? – Pregunto Tina abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Sho, quien levaba en brazos a Kyoko – Reino-kun…

-olvídalo… ya no es de ayuda o si? – dijo Sho mirándola fríamente mientras el helicóptero los vio y comenzó a decender. – si nos vamos ahora no podrás hallarnos, que esperas ven… "_je! Como lo supuse, a ella le interesa mas Reino de lo que demuestra_". Tina… - repitió Sho.

-no… no podemos dejarlo – Tina se giro a ver la cara de Sho – yo… ire a… - y fue cuando escucho pasos en las escaleras, de inmediato apunto para ver quien era. Y para su sorpresa era… - REINO! – Tina corrió para ver su herida – como paso esto!

-Kuu… no soporto ver a su hijo desangrándose… eres buen tirador Fuwa-kun… - dijo Reino apoyándose en Tina, mientras caminaban rápidamente al medio de escape…

POV Sho

Me sorprendió ver a ese V.G. herido, no era parte del plan. Se suponía que Tsuruga me dispararía a mi… es vdd debía ser Reino quien sostuviera a Kyoko, pero si no hubiéramos actuado rápido nos habrían atrapado y esta demente se habría escapado o habría puesto en riesgo a Kyoko.

Una vez escapamos, Tina se comenzó a mostrar… preocupada por el V.G. algo que nos daría una ventaja sobre ella en el momento preciso.

-aun te duele? – le pregunto tina a Reino, yo solo miraba através del reflejo del vidrio del helicóptero y sostenía con firmeza a Kyoko. – esto solo ayudara mientras llegamos al departamento. Procura no mover mucho el brazo. – vi una tristeza leve en su rostro. Y por supuesto el perro del infierno mostró una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-gracias Tina-chan, si no fuera por tu preocupación… aun estaría perdiendo sangre – que payaso… ahora fingirá debilidad seguramente -_-U.

-Kuon… - susurro Kyoko sin que ellos escucharan, pero yo la escuche perfectamente.

-"_no te angusties… esto será por tu bien y el de ese bebé, Kyoko_" – acaricie su rostro y note la mirada de Tina sobre nosotros – que pasa? – le pregunte seriamente – tengo algo raro en la cara?. Hasta que Kyoko no de a Luz no me despegare de ella y lo sabes. El trato fue tu te quedas con este engendro y yo me llevo a Kyoko, ja! Creo que ya tienes al padre no - le dije mirando a Reino que sin decir nada solo miro através del cristal.

-^^. Es vdd, pero… ahí un dilema que debemos resolver ahora que tenemos el objetivo =) – dijo ella sin sacar esa sonrisa morbosa y sádica. Esta vez se giro a ver a Reino – que será lo que pidas tu, como pago de todo esto Reino-kun?

-uhm… ya no me interesa esta Kyoko. Yo deseaba a la oscura Kyoko, después de concebir a ese bebé… ella cambio. – dijo sin mas, al principio me sorprende al escucharlo, pensé… que dirá ahora, solo no puedo ponerlos a ambos a salvo de ella… - pero… a este bebé, jejejeje! Puedo educarlo para ser oscuro. Es su hijo después d todo?. – uff pensé yo… por poco y no le comprendía la indirecta, maldito perro del infierno ¬¬ - si me lo permites y estas de acuerdo claro, me gustaría criar a ese pequeño demonio junto a ti?, aceptas? – se le esta declarando? Pff, eso no entraba en el plan, que diantres esta pasando por su mente des…

-si! Claro que si!... por poco y pensé que aun querías a esta mojigata :D. bueno en fin, estamos llegando =D – como… es vdd ahí pude ver a azotea del edificio no muy habitado.

Una vez descendió y logramos bajar, el helicóptero se elevó nuevamente. Tina nos condujo 3 pisos mas abajo donde había un departamento completamente arreglado; una entrada amplia, un living con un decorado medieval, a la derecha se encontraba el baño completamente amplio (jacuzzi incluido), y algo mas a la esquina superior derecha (junto al baño, con un closet que los separaba) se encontraba la cocina (igualmente amplia, con un balcón pequeño), a nuestra izquierda se encontraban los dormitorios (habitaciones, cuarto, como quieran llamarles ok), 4 puertas, y cada una decía el nombre de quien dormiría en ellas.

-bien dejemos a Kyoko-chan en su cuarto, es primera vez que los traigo y se sorprenderán chicos =D – ella parecía una niña con amigos nuevos a los cuales demostrar su poder adquisitivo… y nosotros solo disimulábamos alegría e interés por sus acciones. Debíamos aparentar estar tan locos como ella… - bien este es el de ella, si se dan cuenta tiene una puerta lateral que da al departamento de al lado. Si nos encuentran saldremos por aca.

-y como podrían encontrarnos? – Pregunto inquisitivamente el descerebrado…- dudo que puedan hallarnos…

-veras… jejeje! Mande al hospital a la mujer que vivía al lado je! Tenia que sacarla d su casa por lo menos 3 meses no =D – si… definitivamente loca… mire a Reino quien casi imperceptible al ojo de Tina un leve sudor corrió por su sien. Y me miro de reojo.

-funcionara? – me susurro, cosa que ella no lo notara, yo solo mire a Kyoko y sonreí levemente, dándole a notar mi afirmación. – bien Tina-chan necesito un botiquín donde esta mi cuarto? – dijo el para distraerla, desde el momento de su ""declaración"" el la persuadiría y la mantendría lo mas alejada de Kyoko, como estuviera a su alcancé.

-oh! Es vdd por acá sígueme Reino-kun – con esa sonrisa jamás tendrá novio real, pensé yo. Mientras recostaba a Kyoko, a veía tan indefensa… tiene 7 meses, aun faltan otros 2 mas. La pregunta que aun me hago es…¿Cómo la llevaremos al hospital? – oye Sho-kun supongo sabes cocinar vdd? Pues mientras curo a Reino-kun ve y hace comida, cuando ella despierte debe comer.

Y asi comenzó mi tediosa actuación de cocinero… claro que Reino-cabeza de aire, me cubría mientras iba a comprar, si luego de nuestra llegada Reino se encargo de ella, paso una semana y ya la tenia en la cama… y teniéndola ocupada en eso me escabullía a comprar en el restorán de la esquina y daba señales al espía de Lory. Cosas como cuantos guarda-espaldas contrato, dónde estaban ubicados las clases de armas, etc. Fue en una d esas salidas que me percate que algo andaba mal… si algo no seguía su curso normal…

.

.

.

POV Reino.

Era extraño, ella me miraba con ternura… cosa que no hacia frente a Fuwa. Después d "declararme" ella me trato mas cercano a ella, me decía todo. Eso pensé en ese momento. Y no estaba fuera de la vdd.

-sabes Reino-kun, yo… no… - estaba nerviosa era evidente, pero que intentaba decirme?. – creo que después de tanto tiempo sola… si puedo llegar a amar a otra persona. – bien… me soltó esto de la nada, y me cae como patada. Si soy excéntrico, maquiavélico, algo extraño a vista del resto… pero jamás he pensado en amor… no si no es Kyoko. – dime, puedes corresponderme?.

-… pretendes que te responda, algo que no se si es bueno APRA alguien como tu?. Ja! Sabes de sobra que esas cosas banas no van con mi persona, si te dije lo de ese bebé es por que quiero sacar su mayor potencial oscuro. Ahora si hablas de sentimientos yo… - y me callo… ME BESO!... "_vamos Reino es un beso, de una loca que pretende que la ames. Ella sigue pensando en ese muerto. Solo relájate y síguele el juego"_. Fue lo que paso por mi mente en ese momento hasta que me falto el aire y al parecer a ella también, se separo con la mirada baja – que… que crees que haces? Esto no influirá en na…

-je! Tu amigo de ahí abajo no opina lo mismo Reino-kun – mire, y si mi fiel amigo me traiciono vil y torpemente ¬¬ - anda, dime acaso no te gusto ni un poco? – maldita sea… No! Definitivamente… No…esto se me sale de las manos Fuwa… si no apareces ahora algo malo pasara…

-bien tortolitos, creo k esta lista al comida. Mas vale que se despeguen un rato… Reino, veo que ya estas cu-ra-do… de tu "dis-pa-ro" - si, este sujeto era muy sutil al momento de hacer entrar en razón a sus colegas.

-si… bien… uhm… Tina te puedes levantar, pesas un poco - le dije de manera muy fría y sin expresión algunas.

-lo siento… - y me sonrío al decir eso, claramente no lo decía como simples palabras al viento. - que cocinaste? - le dijo a Fuwa mientras salía del baño, cuando deje de escuchar sus pasos Fuwa y yo nos miramos con un dejo de enemistad clara… en realidad no somos amigos ni nada, pero estamos de acuerdo en algo. Y es entregar a esa loca a un manicomio lo mas pronto posible.

-que? - le dije sin ánimos abrochando mi camisa – si no tienes nada que decir, sal necesito orinar.. o quieres verme? - lo mira con un rostro que lo hizo sonrojar.

-eres un pelele! – y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes decir – si te enamoras… todo acabara, ten eso en mente siempre Reino… - y sin decir mas cerro con fuerza la puerta… era vdd si me rindo ante esa mujer sádica y loca… no solo Kyoko estará en peligro… todos lo estaremos.

Así pasaron algunos días y ella se escabullía a mi cama… era exasperante, pero no podía correrla, ya que, cuando esto pasaba Fuwa al sentir la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse se levantaba rápidamente del sofá y salía por la puerta improvisada del cuarto de Kyoko, así iba por la comida… pedazo de idiota…. Hasta yo se cocinar, peor claro ahora me tiene como el juguete sexual de esta demente… **(n/a: malito para ti po ¬¬º mas te vale que no te rindas y sueltes todo ¬¬º ya parece que tienes vida propia ¬¬º). **De repente Tina levanto la cabeza y me miro sonriente. Lo supe pues sentí su respiración justo en mis rostro, y lo que ocurrió después de eso…

**(n/a: ok miren chicas, esto es medio comprometedor…. Naaaa si ya hice la parte XXX de kyoko y ren no? Esta será algo menos explicita =D**

**Y solo será una vez en torno a esta ""pareja""ok =D? como dicen en la pagina de fanfic… llego el momento lemon xD).**

Sentí que ella jugaba con mi cabello, sus dedos rozaban ligeramente mi rostro, de arriba abajo. Paso su dedo índice sobre mi frente siguiendo una ruta recta por mi nariz, y al llegar a mis labios. Comenzó a tocarlos con suavidad… en un momento dado, saco su dedo de mis labios y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Fue cuando sentí algo calido, eran ella besándome… al principio fue suave, tierna. Pero después fue fogosa, apasionada y literalmente encendida comenzó a besarme en la barbilla, para luego seguir por mi cuello. Ahí se detuvo. Debo decir honestamente que deseaba mas d ese ""calor"". Pero, mis deseos fueron llevados a la realidad… ella comenzó a desabotonarme la parte superior de mi pijama **(n/a: un traje d 2 piezas, color negro, de seda. Con franjas de color gris brillante)**. De una manera algo suave intento sacármela, mas no pudo, y comenzó nuevamente con besos, caricias… mientras su boca pasaba por todo mi torso, su manos iban bajando lentamente. Me provoco una carga eléctrica al sentir donde se detuvo. Ella obviamente noto que me sobre salte. Pensé por un momento si abrir los ojos y sacarla de mi cuarto o… fue cuando su boca ya estaba a la atura de ese lugar. "_joder! Piensa Reino, una mujer no puede dominarte… menos jugar así contigo… demonios se supone que duermo! Que me esta haciendo!_"… y lo decidí, abriría mis ojos… claro que fue muy tarde, ella comenzó a jugar con su boca sobre el pantalón de seda provocándome una ligera erección, mientras sus manos masajeaban mis abdominales; sensaciones iban y venían… cosas que jamás experimenté. Seria que talvez… en una remota posibilidad… me este gustando Tina…

-mmm… vamos, juega conmigo, se que estas despierto. Nadie puede dormir si alguien lo esta violando vdd – sonrío seductoramente, supuse que fue así pues su risa y respiración me daban una imagen del como se veía al momento de decir esas palabras.

-ok… pero, esto no era parte de nuestro trato Tina-chan – y abrí mis ojos, intente ser lo mas frío y séptico posible mas la imagen de ella son un ligero aire de seducción me hicieron estremecer. – tu… acaso…

-vamos Reino-kun… juguemos a que nos queremos, y si no te gusta lo que haga no lo are mas… Te parece? – ella sabia como dominar la situación. Pero yo no sabia si aceptar o no. – se que lo disfrutaras…

-… - que responder a ese tono sensual que utiliza… desde cuando pienso tanto ¬¬º… al diablo Fuwa, me atrapo esta mujer… - ok, veamos que logras je! – le sonreí con ojos lujuriosos y un tono de deseo en el.

-ok. – fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó, con lo suyo.

Al comienzo ella solo rozo mi intimidad **(n:a: ok! Esto puede sonar muy cliché o muy femenino… pero… tratare de hacer esto no muy explicito, si me inspire en este momento, pero no solo subo este fic en la pagina si no que también en mi face y ahí niño! Y no quiero que ke acusen de cosas feas ¬¬º así ke las cosas que me salte se las imaginan van con sus novios y las practican ok xd… ya sigo.).** sus manos parecían hacer magia, corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo y sin poderlo detener solté el primer gemido… ella al escucharlo soltó una leve risa y prosiguió a bajarme… o mas bien a quitarme lo que a su parecer le estorbaba. Ósea el pantalón. Una ver se vio frente a mi hombría la observo por un momento y luego me miro. En sus ojos decía claramente "" te deseo ahora ya!"" no tarde en descifrar eso cuando sentí su lengua pasar lentamente sobre la punta de mi amigo. Que en ese momento estaba ya completamente despierto. El rose que sentía se hacia cada vez mas intenso, fuerte y deseoso. Ella por su parte continuo con lo suyo, excitándome de sobre manera, hasta que… lo introdujo lentamente en su boca… la mire con un dejo de suplica para que detuviera esa tortura, realmente ella sabia como satisfacer el deseo carnal. Luego de eso un vaivén se comenzó a hacer, ella introducía y sacaba… ya no podía mas… era realmente buena en lo que hacia… y termino descontrolándome. Me incorpore como pude mientras ella se detuvo y me miro. Saco a mi amigo" de su boca y…

-que ocurre, pensé que lo disfr… - pero no pudo terminar la frase la tome de los hombros y la recosté con fuerza sobre la cama. – ahora veras lo que pasa por provocarme T-I-N-A-C-H-A-N – le dije al oído mostrando mucho énfasis en su nombre.

Fue cuando me afirme con as rodillas sobre la cama. Cada una al lado de cada una de sus piernas, con algo de brusquedad me termine de sacar la parte de arriba y quede desnudo frente a ella… pero había un detalle del cual no me percate. Ella estaba solo en bragas y en sujetador, eran de tonalidad azul oscuro, de encajes. Era un conjunto muy bello. Comencé a llenarla de besos apasionados, succionando suavemente cada rincón de ella, cuando llegué a mi objetivo, su sujetador la mire con frialdad, y me di cuenta que había un cuchillo en la mesa de noche me estire y lo tome. Lo puse debajo de ese estorboso accesorio femenino y lo corte con brusquedad; haciendo que ella soltara un gemino como de niña inocente que sabe que se porto mal. Cuando esto ocurrió note que sus pezones estaban totalmente duros, parecía que ella sin notarlo se había excitado igual que yo. Con brusquedad tome uno con mi mano y el otro lo succione con mi boca, parecía un bebé desesperado por su néctar. Ella solo gemía de placer cada vez mas, y se arqueaba una de sus manos la tenia en mi cabeza acariciándome y agorándola y la otra la tenia en al orilla de la cama apretando cada vez mas fuerte… cuando en un momento la vi tan ardiente que mordí con algo de suavidad, su pezón. Cosa que la hizo dar un gemido aun mas sórdido **(n/a: y donde esta Sho… con eso hasta mi vecino abría ido hacerlos callar ¬¬º).** Ahora fue el turno de su otro busto, repetí el mismo proceso, solo que con el anterior lo apretaba con suavidad, para así no dejar que ella saliera de ese transe. Al momento de bajar por su abdomen con besos y caricias pude notar que ella estaba completamente mojada. Me pregunte si fue por mi acción o por la que ella había realizado antes… o por ambas?. No le di mas importancia y masaje con mi dedo índice sobre su ropa interior, su intimidad, note que su clítoris estaba duro. Me hice otra pregunta aun mas importante… ¿desde cuando esta mujer no tiene sexo! En fin… ya una vez me pareció que ella llegaba aun clímax leve, tome su braga y de un tirón se la arranque. Ella gimió y me pedía mas… y yo no le iba a dejar con las ganas…

-Tina-chan, esto de gusta? – y sin previo avisó introduje un dedo dentro de su ya mojada intimidad

-Aaah!... - vi algo de dolor y placer en su rostro – Rei… no-kun…aa…. – decía ella entre cortada su voz, entre placer y casi sin voz. Fue cuando decidí mover mi dedo en círculos dentro de ella… - aaa…aah! – comenzó a gemir nuevamente.

-y esto te gustara? – comencé a lamer su clítoris y a introducir y sacar mi dedo…

-aaa….aaaahh! …si… si… sigue por… favor… no… aaahh! No te… detengas!... AAH! - y fue cuando se vino por primera ves…

Seguía con lo que había empezado, no le quería dar tiempo de nada. No descanso. No respirar. No NADA!... quiso jugar con fuego… ahora se quema… mientras lamia y succionaba, cada cierto tiempo introducía un dedo mas… asi llegue a tener 4 de mis dedos dentro de ella. Y 2 corridas de ella mas. Cuando ya no soportaba mas de esos gemidos me incorpore tome sus caderas y comencé a acariciarlas, el ame pedía que no me detuviera, que estaba en la gloria… que deseaba ser castigada por ser una chica mala. "_acaso sabe que esta pidiendo?... donde esta ese idiota cuando se le necesita…_". Y si ella lo pedía… ok así será… tome algo de aire y tome sus piernas con rudeza. Colocándome en posición perfecta. Ella estaba mas que dispuesta a ser mi jugete, esa noche. Cuando comencé a frotar mi miembro con su intimidad ella comenzó arquearse y gemir, pidiéndome que entrara… gritándome que la penetrara… y sin mas asi fue. Con fuerza y brusquedad lo hice, por un momento cuando la escuche gritar pensé que la había lastimado, pero… cuando la vi y su rostro esbozaba una gran sonrisa… supe que le había gustado. En un vaivén de movimientos salvajes, bruscos y con el mínimo de amor ambos casi llegábamos al clímax, fue cuando me percate de algo muy importante… algo que no pensé antes de todo eso… cuando intente salir de ella. Me detuvo y con un ágil movimiento se coloco ella sobre mi… comenzó a moverse cada vez mas y mas rápido, las pulsaciones y pequeñas descargas se hacían cada minuto… segundo. Próximas, hasta que ambos nos vinimos. Ella esbozaba un rostro de plena satisfacción, lujuria, su rostro pedía mas… ella seguía sobre mi, no quería que mi "amigo saliera de su intimidad al parecer… y se recostó sobre mi pecho. En un minuto pensé que se veía como una chica normal… bueno como me atraen a mi. Pero luego recordé todo, y el por que estaba ahí…

-dime que… te pareció… Reino-kun - sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y la mire detenidamente… estaba exhausta… su respiración era agitada aun y… con la luz de a luna, se veia muy linda. – crees ahora poder aceptarme de vdd?

-… sere honesto contigo… me gusta el sexo fuerte, brusco, pero… contigo me nace hacerlo con algo de pasión y amor – muy exacto en mis palabras y muy bien pensado, ella caerá con esto. – si logras adaptarte a este ritmo y a que no me gusta descansar por mucho rato, podríamos ser lo que esperas… - y una vez dicho esto, me senté y la bese… si todo comenzó de nuevo… mas sexo duro… mas gemidos… y bueno todo eso…

Ya era de mañana, vi mi celular con pesadez y eran las 11 am… Tina, yacía recostada boca abajo, con su mano derecha colgando por la cama, su cuerpo a medio tapar por las sabanas y unas marcas… leves echas por mis juegos de esa noche… **(n/a: ok si te gusta el sadomasoquismo y el sexo así, busca a Reino… yo no le entro a eso .!).** no quise despertarla…y me levante casi sin ser percibido. Abrí y cerré la puerta con suavidad y me dirigí a la cocina. Fue cuando vi a Fuwa…

-y dime que tal tu noche?... sabes la primera ronda era esperable… pero - ok sabia que vendría después d esto. – 4 veces? ACASO MIRAS ESTAS OJERAS! Son tu culpa pedazo de imbécil! - sus gritos eran peor que los de Tina…

-ya cállate, me Arta escuchar tus quejas… y quítate de ahí quiero algo de beber… - lo empuje y abrí el refrigerador, fue cuando escuche una puerta. Y mire de reojo… por la rendija de la puerta de la nevera. – a y te informo… que e decidido intentar algo serio con Tina-chan.

-q… QUE! – fue cuando percibí que el idiota de Fuwa, podría echar todo a perder. – pero que mier… - y lo agarre de la camisa – suéltame!

-mira Fuwa. Tu tendrás a Kyoko y yo a su hijo y a Tina, cual es el maldito problema que quiera intentarlo con ella? Además no eres mi amigo… ahórrate tus estupideces ok – creo que capto el mensaje pues solo se callo y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Kyoko. Y fue cuando vi a Tina salir de mi cuarto, con una gran sonrisa.

-jejeje… abra algo para mi ahí? - me dijo, y yo solo levante en lo alto una botella de agua mineral. – eso esta bien para mi… pero… ahí que bañarnos… - ok su indirecta fue mas que eso… y la comprendí enseguida.

**POV Normal.**

Sho entro al cuarto de Kyoko, y se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba ahí… ella solo lo miraba con desprecio y odio. Pero no podía hacer nada estaba atada, por ordenes de Tina… y por seguridad.

-no me mires así Kyoko… una vez esto acabe, seremos felices – dijo Sho prendiendo el televisor y viendo una entrevista en vivo a Kuon… - mira… es tu esposo… que aun esta con vendajes… aun no te cuento esa parte vdd, veras, tengo muy buen puntería… - Sho miro a Kyoko, quien la miro con horror y miedo a la vez - jajajjaja….! Tranquila, el se recuperara… creo… pero… no se si tu lo hagas?... después de todo… las alianzas se han echo para romperse vdd? – dijo Sho levantándose del sofá y abriendo la puerta que conectaba al departamento contiguo. – vdd Kanae-san – dijo Sho con un dejo de sarcasmo…

-que… que le has hecho a Mouko-san! – Kyoko comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – déjala… ella… esta herida… - Kyoko decía por lo bajo y lloraba a mares.

-sabes algo Kyoko – Sho comenzó a acercarse a ella y una vez estuvo enfrente la tomo de a barbilla y le dijo al oído – mi trato con Tina… y con tu amado Kuon se acaba en e momento que tu hijo nazca… por que cuando eso pase… el se ira lejos… y matare a Kuon delante de tus propios ojos – Sho tenia la mirada de un verdadero demonio. Mientras que de los ojos de Kyoko brotaban lagrimas sin secar. – pero… si cooperas conmigo, y no haces escándalos y comes todo lo que te de, sin el mas mínimo reparo o queja… podría prometerte que tu amado actorcito no tendrá ni un solo rasguño…

-per….pero y mi hijo… Sho… mi hijo… - Kyoko hablaba entre sollozos. Mas Sho solo cerro los ojos. – por favor… Shoutaro…

-no puedo prometer anda sobre el bebé… lo lamento Kyoko… - dijo este alejándose en dirección a Kanae. – pero si puedo decirte que… no será lastimado, esa loca lo ve como si fuera su hijo… el hijo que ella perdió hace algunos años atrás en un lamentable accidente…- dicho esto tomo a Kanae y salio de la vista de Kyoko…

-Kuon… - dijo casi imperceptible al oído Kyoko, entre el llanto. Mientras que en otra parte…

.

.

.

.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

.

.

.

.

-como crees que va todo esto…

-Kanae acaba de llamar… dijo que todo estaba bien… pero…

-pero que?

-ella vio a Fuwa… y fue cuando corto comunicación… y de eso ya van a ser 3 horas…

-maldito Fuwa… esto no era parte del trato… - dijo Kuon entre dientes. – debemos apresurarnos…

-no es sencillo… Reino-kun no a dado la señal aun… y…

-y que? Que pasa…

-en el último informe que nos dio Fuwa-kun…que Kyoko-chan tenia un ligero sangrado… si entramos en acción ahora… - dijo Kuu – podría ser fatal…

.

.

.º

º

º

º

º

º

º

º

.

_**Continuara….**_

**Y bien! Que les pareció este pequeño cap… si es pequeño no hice el mínimo de hojas… falta d inspiración… lo lamento… pero algo les cree! =D.**

**Ya con respecto a el lemon, bueno así les llaman muxas chicas no? en fin, creo k esta como que raro… pero esk como puse arriba los motivos y el otro es que no me salen bien… me falta el maxito cerca parece jajaja xD bien, la pregunta que yo me hago es… ¿Cómo termino Sho traicionando a todos en sus narices…? Ni yo lo se ¬¬º reino se me salio de control… no lo quería hacer asi, y se creo solo U_U sorry xD bien bss se cuidan bye!**

**PD: no abra adelantos, pues solo faltan 2 cap mas y fin del fic =D tau =D.**


	17. Cap 17: Prueba de Fuego

**Siiiii lo se no he escrito en meses U.U… o tengo escusas Gomene u.u pero bueno aki les dejo lo que logre, espero este a la altura d sus expectativas uff…**

**º**

**ANTERIORMENTE….**

-Kuon… - dijo casi imperceptible al oído Kyoko, entre el llanto. Mientras que en otra parte…

.

.

.

.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

.

.

.

.

-como crees que va todo esto…

-Kanae acaba de llamar… dijo que todo estaba bien… pero…

-pero que?

-ella vio a Fuwa… y fue cuando corto comunicación… y de eso ya van a ser 3 horas…

-maldito Fuwa… esto no era parte del trato… - dijo Kuon entre dientes. – debemos apresurarnos…

-no es sencillo… Reino-kun no a dado la señal aun… y…

-y que? Que pasa…

-en el último informe que nos dio Fuwa-kun…que Kyoko-chan tenia un ligero sangrado… si entramos en acción ahora… - dijo Kuu – podría ser fatal…

.**Ahora..**

**Cap. 17: Prueba de Fuego.**

Era una tarde sumamente fría, se podría decir que nevaría durante la noche. Pero lo que nadie tenia previsto eran los sucesos. Muchos disparos, fuerzas especiales y un in fin de hombres armados. Un gran operativo se estaba llevando a acabo en todas las direcciones d escape posibles; franco tiradores apostados en edificios con mas altura, y en una d las camionetas de color negro se encontraban nuestros héroes. Kuon y Kuu con chalecos antibalas, Lory coordinando y explicando el plan de acción; mientras que Julie y Jelly en cámaras y sonidos de comunicación.

Todo debía ser un perfecto escenario, pero ninguno esperaba una señal tan repentina como un disparo desde el piso dónde se suponía, encontraban Sho – Reino – Kyoko – Tina –Kanae. A venta que daba al lado sur de la avenida principal estallo dejando ver que la cortina blanca ondeaba por la presión del viento en esas horas de la tarde-noche ya. Se pudo ver como unos cabellos oscuros y largos ondeaban al viento a 1 metro de la ventana, la cama puesta al mismo nivel dejo ver que era Kanae, quien sostenía su abdomen del lado derecho con una leve inclinación; que por deducción reflejaba el dolor punzante de aquella herida. Al ver esto Lory y el comandante de la patrulla especial concordaron en que era hora de entrar en acción.

-Esto no puede ser… - Jelly llevándose una mano a la boca veía con horro la escena de aquella preciada amiga de Kyoko-chan – Darling…. – Jelly miro con preocupación a su amante, y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Comencemos ahora! – Lory, Kuu y Kuon dijeron al un izo.

Al comenzar a movilizarse en dirección del rescate Julio percibió una visión de horror, moviendo el brazo de su compañía d labores y ambas con mas terror del que podían soportar… Sí… Kyoko en el momento del disparo al parecer estaba dando a luz, y una ves Kanae callo desmayada (según las suposiciones d todos los que la vieron en esa posición inicial). Lograron ver como Kyoko estaba siendo asistida x aquella mujer, Reino y Sho.

-Debemos informarles, esto podría ser… - Julie no quería pensar en el peor escenario posible, las lagrimas la traicionaron y en un hilo de voz dijo – Kyo-chan y el bebé… podrían – pero una fuerte cachetada impacto de lleno en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, Jelly lloraba pero aun así mantenía el seño fruncido.

-No… Kyoko-chan es fuerte… ella protegerá a su bebé… y ambos estarán bien, tengamos fe Julie-san… - Jelly escondió su rostro en el flequillo cuando 2 minutos después se escucho la voz de Kuu por la radio.

_-Julie, dinos si esta libre el camino. Verifica las cámaras d seguridad del edificio – _Kuu pidió a su esposa.

-Si Kuu… pero… - Julie se cuestionaba el como decirles, pero en eso Jelly fue la fuerte de las 2.

-_Uhm? Ocurre algo? –_ Pregunto Kuon, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Deben actuar rápido y precisos!... – Jelly trago grueso y continuo – Kyoko-chan esta dando a luz y esa mujer la apunta con un arma… - todo que en silencio, hasta que se escucho por la radio.

_-No Kuon espera! – L a voz de Lory retumbaba en la cabina del vehículo._

_-Hijo!_

_-esperen, es peligroso debemos esperar!_

-Oh, por kami… que hice… - se culpaba Jelly mientras era abrasada por Julie. Y ambas lloraban en silencio.

º

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

-Que pujes put4! No quiero que le pase nada malo al bebé! – le gritaba histérica Tina, mientras era observada por Reino y Sho.

-Po… Por que disparaste a Mooko-san... aH! – entre sollozo y dolor Kyoko pedía respuestas.

-Crees que dejare que me quiten a mi hijo? – dijo de lo mas segura la rubia, con una mirada sicótica en el rostro, para mirar de reojo a su derecha y ver a Reino – este será nuestro hijo Reino, un hijo de la mujer que amabas y que criaremos juntos, es perfecto jajajjajajjja…!

-_"esta esta loca d atar… Reino idiota debió ponerle mas sedantes, los que le vertió en la bebida no sirvieron de nada…" _– Sho pensaba y se recriminaba a si mismo y a Reino por la estúpida acción –_ "ahora no solo somos secuestradores, si no que para remate somos cómplices de asesinato. Que pensara o pasara por la mente gótica de este vampiro de cuarta…" –_ Sho miro al frente y vio como Reino miraba a Tina… ¿con amor?... no eso era imposible… acaso Reino de vdd tenia planeado seguir con esta farsa…

-Sho… - Reino clavo su mirada al rubio – Trae las tejeras y el chuchillo del cajón de la cocina… - el cabellos plateados miraba con gran frialdad e indiferencia a Sho.

-Que cosa?...

-Haz lo que Reino te dice Sho, si ella no quiere pujar se lo sacare a la fuerza, a este paso ella y el bebé morirán, y no me arriesgare a perderlo… no por segunda vez – esto ultimo fue solo audible para Kyoko quien estaba sudando frio.

-Estas loca? No dejare que – pero el arma de Reino lo apunto directo a la cabeza – que? Piensas matarme como Tina hizo con esa chica?

-Si me obligas no dudare, cuando entraste en esto sabia los riesgos, los pro y los contra… las muchas opciones e innumerables salidas – con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, Reino logro dar una señal a Sho.

-_"salidas… un momento… !eso es¡" _ok.. tienes razón, yo sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo… - Sho con una deje de tranquilidad camino lentamente a la cocina, pero al dar 5 pasos un grito ensordecedor resonó en la habitación.

-¡NO!...¡AAHHH!

Guaaa…. Guaaaaa… si el bebe de Kyoko salió a pesar de los esfuerzos de la pobre chica por retenerlo dentro de si. Tanto a Sho como Reino se le dilataron las pupilas al ver que era un hermoso varón, cubierto de sangre, pero aun así se le notaban sus características propias; como su cabellera de color rubio, fuertes pulmones; por los llanto de salían de este. Y sin lugar a duda unos hermosos ojos color….¿Azul y miel?. Tina sonrió al ver que su seudo hijo tenia ojos de distinto color, sin lugar a duda era un bebe único…

BANG:::::BANG::::: se escuchaba por los pasillos, esto puso en alerta a todos en la habitación, Tina corto el cordón umbilical con precisión y puso un sujetador para evitar que la sangre saliera de este, mientras que Kyoko débilmente intentaba estirar los brazos sin éxito alguno… Tina se había levantado y lo cubría mientras que reino preparaba su arma para salir del lugar… Sho por su parte se arrodillo al lado de Kyoko sin poder evitar poner cara de terror… si ella sangraba mucho y el no sabia como detener la hemorragia…

-¡!Tina! detén el sangradooo… Kyoko… - decía y pedía a gritos Sho, pero la rubia solo lo miro con seriedad Reino ni siquiera se voltio a ver, y Sho comenzó a desesperarse… - vamos, tenemos un trato Kyoko pro el bebe, te lo deje ahora sálvala…

-mmm… podría… como también no podría, ella intento retener a mi hijo dentro d ella… ¿que dices querido le doy el anticoagulante? – Tina miro a Reino con una mirada muy tierna y algo demente en el rostro.

-Hazlo… los tratos se cumplen, recuerda eso Tina… y ahora ya dáselo tenemos que salir de aca rápido.

-Ok cario, toma inyéctaselo en donde sea, es de efecto inmediato, bien suerte con tu Kyoko Sho-kun y no nos busquen si, sayonara - y diciendo esto ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Sho inyectando a Kyoko sin perder tiempo en pensar nada.

Pasaron como 15 minutos… y la inyección surtió efecto…

Desde el pasillo se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor y disparos. En el momento en que Kuon y compañía estaban frente a la puerta no lo pensaron mucho y la derribaron. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a Kanae sosteniendo la mano de una Kyoko desmayada y con signos de mucha fiebre. Kuon corrió a ella y se percato que no tenia al bebé, fue cuando todos miraron a Kanae y esta suspiro pesado…

-Uff… se lo que peinsan pero Sho y Shouko-san fueron tras de esa loca uff…

-¡NANI…! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-miren, les esplicare…

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_-Sayonara…_

_-…. – todo estaba en complete silencio hasta que…_

_-ya levántate… Shouko sal de ahí y dale las armas… - Shouko salió tras la orden de Sho y Kanae se levanto pesadamente_

_-Aush…. Eso dolio sabes… ¿que hubieras hecho si esa loca me da en otro lado que no hubiera sido el corazón? – Replico Kanae frente a Sho. – y mira como esta Kyoko… crees que…_

_-ya cállate… yo traeré de regreso a ese bebé… - Sho se levanto rápidamente y tomo las armas… - Shouko quedas a cargo si algien que no es Tsuruga Ren entra les disparas ¿ok? – la castaña asintió nerviosa_

_-Pero… Sho no llevas protección te…_

_-Ya basta me largo…. – y Sho corrió tras Reino y la loca de Tina_

_-…_

_-….. Creo que se lo esta pasando por tu cabeza Shouko-san… ve, pero ten cuidado si, llévate esta inyección tranquilizante, podría serte útil _

_-Gracias Kanae-san… - y a castaña corrió tras Sho…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

-Y eso paso…

-….

-….

-….

-Creo que mirarnos no traerá soluciones, señores es mejor ir tras la secuestradora – dijo el jefe de la unidad especial. A lo que todos asintieron.

-No puedo creer que sean tan imprudentes… en que están pensando esos 2 – decía Kuu

-No lo se padre, pero Fuwa puede que este… - Kuon se detuvo en lo que iba a decir, para no arrepentirse mas tarde.

-Lo que me preocupa es la manager de Fuwa… el plan no era que ella entrara en esto, desde cuando estaba aquí?

-….

-Solo Fuwa nos lo podrá decir – dijo Lory

**En la azotea del edificio…**

-¡!Pero que haces aca! ¡!BANG BANG…! - Tina disparaba mientras que Reino analizaba la situación – Reino sostén al bebé no logro apuntarle bien al bastardo de Sho-kun – y la rubia entregándole el bebé a su "amado" – Muérete traidor! ¡!BANG BANG….!

-tsk… me crees estúpido? Pensaste que de verdad te apoyaría en esta locura… ¡!loca! BANG BANG…!

-Callateee…. ¡! BAMG BAMG…! – Tina comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y noto un punto ciego para Sho – jajajajaj… mira querido esperame aca y… - pero Reino no estaba junto a ella… estaba del otro lado del edificio en un automóvil… - Reino… REINO! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – las lagrimas comenzaron a salir mientras se acercaba al final de la azotea… - RESPPONDEEEEEEE! Noo… tu no… DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS! REINOO!...

-TINA-CHAN… JAMAS MENTI… PERO ESTO ESTA MAL; ARREPIENTETE…

-traidor… traidor… traidor… traidor… traidor… traidor… traidor… traidor… TRAIDORRR! TE… - pero se percato de un arma en su espalda…

-Ya fue suficiente, ríndete… te abría ayudado si solo hubieras ido tras d Tsuruga Ren, pero fuiste con la persona mas importante para mi… Tina ríndete,… has perdido…

-jajaja… jAJAJJAJA Crees! Que no tendría un plan por si algo así pasaba! Estúpidos! TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS! - y Tina saco un detonador del bolsillo –MUERAN TODOS!

BANG!

-…..

-AHhhh! – Tina se arrodillo soltando su arma y sosteniendo su mano, la bala atravesó su mano y la sangre brotaba a mares de ella… - AHHH! Nooo! AHHH!

-Pero que…. –Sho se giro al ver atrás de el… y para su sorpresa era Shouko con un arma que el mismo Sho dejo tirada, la cual le quedaba una única bala – Shouko…

-Sho… estas bien verdad?!

-Si… pero… - Sho comenzó a caminar a ella para que soltara esa pistola, pero sin que este se diera cuenta Tina le apunto por la espalda…

BANG! Resonó en la azotea, mientras que Kuon, Kuu, Lory y muchos oficiales llegaban a la escena, pero para la gran sorpresa incluso de Tina quien recibió el disparo fue…

º

º

º

_**CONTINUARA:::::…..**_

**CHAN! Quien abra recibido el disparo? Solo tenemos 2 opciones . el rápido Reino o la manager Shouko-san =D…**


	18. Cap 18- Todo se repite otra vez

**Hiiiiiii y bien chica están listas para leer el final? Les recuerdo que este fin no era el k tenia originalmente… creo k lo comente a algunas en una oportunidad, me borraron x error la mayor parte d mis fic y entre ellos estaba el final d este asike tuve k re-acordarme pero no creo k haya quedado muy bien asike lean y recibo las criticas . bss :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 18: Todo Se Repite Otra vez.**

BANG!... ese sonido resonó en todo lo alto, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de horror al ver como la bala era incrustada en el pecho de un ángel salvador… Sho no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, acaso el era tan lento que no se dio cuenta cuando su querida manager corrió a mas no poder para protegerlo. Se reprochaba mientras el cuerpo de Shouko yacía inmóvil frente a el, solo una sonora carcajada se logro escuchar mientras todos se acercaban con precaución al cantante y la manager… Tina comenzaba a reír como loca sin notar lo que sus actos provocaron; una persona ajena a esto estaba sangrando y posiblemente muerta por el disparo propinado por ella

-¡Ahhh ! tienes mucha suerte Sho-kun esa mujer dio su vida por la tuya jajajjajajaajjjJSJAJJAJAJ! – mientras reía iba retrocediendo y con cada paso que daba, mas aumentaba su loca risa.

-¡Tina cuidado! – Reino al estar del otro lado, no alcanzo a actuar ni avisarle con mas tiempo, y lo que sus ojos veían eran como Tina resbalaba y caía de espaldas desde lo mas alto del edificio **(N/A: de un 10ª piso)**. - ¡NOOOO! - fue lo único que Reino pudo gritar y ella oír antes de ver como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos

_**Mente de Tina:**_

_Tina: Que prefieres desayunar hoy?_

_Ricky: no lo se, cocinas muchas cosas cuando estas alegre; quisiera ver que prepararas hoy (un tierno beso en los labios le propino el rubio a su novia)._

_Tina: omelet!_

_Ricky: si! Que sea Omelet jaijaoiajiajiajaioja….._

_Tina/Ricky: te amare siempre… jiaiojaoiajaiaj_

_-ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº º-_

_Ricky: viste a Kuon? Se supone que debería estar aca…_

_Tina: no lo se, Ricky escucha tengo una noticia que darte, yo estoy…_

_Persona X: ""Kuon esta peleando en el callejón, rápido vengan!""_

_Ricky: que cosa!, tina después me dices si; tengo k ir a detenerlo…_

_Tina: Ricky esto es mas importante! Espera!..._

_-ººººººººººººººººººººººººº-_

_Tina: no… NOOOOOOO! RICKY!_

_Kuon: Ri…._

_Tina: ASESINOOOOOOOOO MATASTE A RICKY! TU LO MATASTE!_

_Kuon: Tina lo lamento yo no quería… que esto pasara… (Kuon comienza a llorar)_

_Tina: seria padre…. NO PUDO SABER QUE SERIA PADRE! TE ODIOOOO!_

_**Fin de mente de Tina.**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

_Te odio Kuon… ojala jamás te hubiéramos conocido… Ricky te amo… espérame…- _el susurro de Tina solo el viento lo escucho, y un sordo ruido se escucho al ella tocar el frio asfalto de ese estrecho callejón.

Un gran charco de sangre comenzaba a rodear el ya inmóvil cuerpo de la rubia. Las miradas de Reino y de Kuon yacían fijas sobre su cuerpo destrozado por la caída mientras que solo ellos sabían que pasaba por sus corazones y mentes.

El sonido de una ambulancia se hacia escuchar no muy lejos mientras que Sho, no dejaba de sostener a su inconsciente manager. Mientras que Kanae ayudaba a Kyoko a reincorporarse en el destartalado departamento, Reino saltaba del edificio en el que estaba, para llegar a donde se encontraba Kuon.

-Tu hijo esta bien, me asegure que no lo tocara siquiera – decía fríamente Reino, a Kuon quien lo miraba con tristeza y pena.

-Lamento lo de… - mas Kuon no pudo terminar su frase.

-Lamentas que?, solo no digas nada y cuida de tu familia que ya todo debería estar bien, adiós… - y Reino y su amigo emprendían el paso en descenso de ese lugar trágico, de dolor y de muerte.

LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME

Un mes después, aun esta fresco en la memoria d todos. Los reporteros no dejaban de acosar con preguntas al primogénito de Kuu, y no dejaban de tomar fotografías desde la lejanía a la nieta de Lory Takarada; para ver como se encontraba junto a su bebé.

Las entrevistas continuaron, sin mencionar que la clínica privada de uso exclusivo de estrellas era rodeada también de fotógrafo, periodistas, fanáticas locas, etc, etc.

-No se cansan de estar parados ahí todo el tiempo, esto me esta enfermando los nervios tsk… - decía Sho con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sabes que el medio es así Sho… solo baja y dales una exclusiva ya mañana saldré y tendré que…

-Olvídalo, tu sales d acá directo a mi departamento a seguir guardando reposo. Ese manager que la compañía me asigno momentáneamente a cérvido al menos para traerme ropa limpia tsk… - Sho quedo mirando fijamente a la manager y esta le correspondía a su mirada… - tengo que hacer algo – salió muy nervioso del cuarto dejando a Shouko sin palabras…

_-"Tsk… dónde demonios esta ese inútil debió estar acá hacer horas… lo colgare de 5 piso cuando lo vea…" –___pensaba Sho mientras caminaba muy irritado x un largo pasillo, y fue ahí cuando se encontró con el escueto e inútil manager. – donde estabas? no te dije tráeme "ESO" a las 1 pm? Que hora es idiota!

-Perdón Sho-sama – el inútil manager estaba de rodillas suplicando clemencia.

-Dámelo…

-Si…si Sho-sama – comenzó a escudriñar entre sus ropas hasta que dio con una cajita – aquí esta! – comenzó a saltar d alivio, Sho no podía imaginar todo lo que esa cajita paso de camino a sus manos.

-No quiero saber que ocurrió tu estúpida cara me dice que algo no me agradara si te lo pregunto, dame acá eso idiota y lárgate… quiero a los periodistas en 5 minutos reunidos en la azotea de la clínica… que esperas ¡! VE!

º

º

º

-Esto es tan calmado… espero volver pronto a los escenarios, y crear nuevos y grandiosos personajes – Kyoko miro tiernamente a su amado Kuon quien sostenía a su hijo y no le quitaba la vista a ella de enzima.

-Debes recuperar el ritmo y cuidar a Long, será muy travieso como su madre.. uff vivirá metido en líos lo presiento – dijo Kuon con una risa tan amable y paternal, que Kyoko no dejaba de deslumbrarse por su bello rostro.

-Sera igual que su padre en lo apuesto y mujeriego eso no cabe duda jejejje – y el aura de Kyoko se torno oscura a más no poder al recordar la lista de mujeres que detrás de su esposo. Y termino llegando a una conclusión – creo k lo mandare a un monasterio tibetano… si eso hare así ninguna chica lo mirara.

-O vamos Kyoko, no puedes darle un poco de respiro aun tiene un mes y ya lo quieres ver lejos de las chicas jiaojiaojaiojaioa… - Kuon y Kyoko se miraron y rieron a carcajadas.

Desde lejos Lory, Kuu y Julie los miraban como reían y eran felices comentaban que todo lo que sucedió los unió y fortaleció aun mas su relación. Decían que esto era un nuevo comienzo donde una hermosa familia surgiría y llegaría a la sima del estrellato.

Y de regreso en la clínica Sho jugaba con la cajita que Riot, el manager suplente de Shouko, le haba entregado. Tenia un estampado de perlas brillantes y 2 iniciales "S & S" de color dorada. Sho esperaba inquietamente la llegada de Shouko mientras los periodistas se sentaban uno a uno en los lugares preparados previamente.

Y ahí llegaba la persona esperada por Sho, ella estaba fuera de contexto, no entendía nada; no sabia el porque fue llevada ahí, porque habían periodistas y por que Sho vestía su traje usado en el video de "Prisoner". Ella se acerco sutilmente…

-Que pasa Sho – le susurro al oído, pero este no presto mucha atención y se giro a verla a los ojos. – que… que pasa… - Shouko comenzó a sudar frio.

Y Sho se arrodillo y todos callaron, comenzaron grabar y sacar fotos pero sin hacer mayores ruidos de los necesarios.

-_Shouko, has sido mi manager por años…_ s_iempre has velado por mi futuro artístico, estando ahí en mis mejores y peores momentos escuchando mis delirios de grandeza y los de grandeza un poco disminuidos. El dia que te interpusiste entre esa bala y yo me di cuenta que no podría soportar vivir sin ti, vi un futuro oscuro… donde tu no estarías. Y sufri, sufri a tal grado que deseaba ser yo quien muriese en tu lugar. Te salvaste y fui inmensamente feliz. Y es por eso que no quiero arrepentirme de no pedirte esto ahora… ¿Shouko te gustaría ser mi esposa?_

Los flash de las cámaras no se detuvieron las transmisiones comenzaron en vivo en ese momento y todos estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta de la manager. En la mansión Takarada todos veían con ojos en forma de platos la estúpida declaración del cantante de Rock **(N/A: a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre pedirle eso en una lugar tan horrible como una clínica ella vestida de bata de hospital y toda desarreglada, sin contar que era todo en directo… estúpido Sho ¬¬).** En otra parte de Tokio un grupo Visual rock se retorcía de risa por la estupidez del cantante, claro a excepción de Reino que el era…. Bueno Reino es Reino. En Kyoto el padre de Sho maldecía a su hijo por ser tan estúpido y poco romántico, su madre en cambio veía con muy buenos ojos a su futura nuera. Y finalmente todos esperaban la tan ansiada respuesta.

-Sho… yo… no se que decir esto….

-solo di lo que sientes Shouko, entenderé lo que sea. "_Aunque si me dices que no jamás serás feliz"_ – eso ultimo lo dijo en su propia mente con ojos de demonio. – respetare lo que desees.

-Yo… acepto Sho – Shouko se lanzo a sus brazos le propino un enorme beso, el primero de amor que tanto espero por años.

Todos sacaban fotografías, los entrevistaban, preguntaban detalles etc etc… El tiempo pasó rápido y sin que nadie lo notara, 8 meses pasaron rápido y Shouko y Sho estaban ya en el altar diciendo el tan esperado "SI ACEPTO". La fiesta no fue como la de Kyoko y Kuon, pero si al estilo Sho y excentricidades varias. Al casi termino de la celebración Shouko llamo a Sho a un rincón, lejos de todos…

-Sho cariño, tengo k decirte algo – la sonrisa de Shouko era inmensa.

-Eh? Que pasa, algún problema? – pregunto Sho algo inquieto.

-uhm… seremos padre jejejej

-ah…. QUE! – grito Sho y se desmayo

-creo que Shouko-san ya le dio la noticia al idiota de Sho – dijo Kyoko con Long en los brazos.

-creo que Fuwa tendrá mas de un dolor de cabeza de ahora en adelante – dijo Kuon, y Kyoko lo fulmino con la mirada – ok solo un poquito - y le dio un beso para que no dijera nada.

.

.

Y así fue como esa noche que muchos no olvidaran. Los años pasaron y cuando Risa, hija de Shouko y Sho cumplió 3 años. Ambos decidieron radicarse en América, la despedida fue realmente dolorosa puesto que Long fue el que mas sufrió con ella; término mordiendo a su padre y a Sho para que no lo separaran de su querida Risa mientras que Kyoko y Shouko reían a mares por la escena. Al tener tan corta edad ambos chicos Long y Risa no recordaban el uno del otro, y cuando ella regresara después d la extraordinaria fama de su padre; un nuevo comienzo nacería, pero para ellos.

º

4 años pararon…

-y que paso con Long?, aun tiene pensado ser cantante de rock?. - dijo Kanae

-si... a su padre no le agrada la idea... tu sabes... es por... - respondió Kyoko, pero fue interrumpida por su hijo, azotando la puerta.

-mamá! mira tengo el teléfono de Fuwa Shou! es genial, puedo llamarle desde acá?

-... si tu padre lo sabe...

-si yo se que? - entro Ren en compañía de Yashiro. - y bien que no debo saber cariño?

-uhm... no te enojes padre... es que logre conseguir el numero de mi estrella... - mas no pudo terminar de hablar el aura de Ren se volvió... como en la serie.

-vaya... aun sigues con esa idea, ya te e dicho que no necesitas a esa persona Long. ya programo Yashiro-san una audición para ti en 3 dias. así que me das ese papel? - con la sonrisa caballerosa destacada d Ren, intimido a su propio hijo. ^^U

º

º

º

En un lugar en Nueva York…

-Reino desde cuando tienes un Hijo? No sabia que lo tenias y se ve que esta contigo desde años. – dijo el productor musical.

-Desde hace algunos años, será un gran cantante d visual rock… para eso lo e traído hoy, quiero que le tomes una audición bajo mi entera responsabilidad, el desea esto y luchara todo lo que sea necesario para lograr su objetivo; así como su madre lo hizo alguna vez… ¿no es verdad Ricky? – dijo Reino a un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y de aproximadamente unos 10 años.

-Si padre, mamá esta orgullosa de mi, una vez que vaya a Japón y le muestre que soy una estrella – sonrió el chico, aterrando al productor.

º

º

_**FIN… creo…**_

.

.

**Bien al fin! Terminadoooo, si con un hueco del porte de un buque! Pero quiero que echen a correr su imaginación de ke paso como paso como fue todo al final etc etc minas! Muxas grax x su apoyo los tenia siempre encuenta mil disculpas nuevamente x la súper híper mega tardansaaaaaa pero aca esta el fin :D espero os guste bss y será hasta la próxima (aun no se con cual seguir jioajiojioajaioa)**


End file.
